DariaDorian
by LadieTAG
Summary: Iron Cheff challenge response. Daria is turned into Dorian Morgendorffer. How will she and everyone else act to the change.
1. Chapter 1: Unsweet 17

**Daria/Dorian**

**March 26th, 1535 in a village outside of Hamburg, Germany.**

As Kluas Von Morgendorffen arrived back at his estate, he was greeted by his daughters. His oldest, Katherine, was set to marry the oldest son of business parner. The marriage had been arranged shorlty after the birth of both. Katherine, however, was not happy with who her father had chosen to be her husband. Frederick was a cold and bitter young man. Frederick had been given the option of leaving the arrangement but refused. She begged her father to cancel the arrangement but he would have no part of it. Their wedding was to be on her seventeenth birthday, which was just weeks away. As the time approached, Katherine tried in vain to find a way to escape her fate.

At midnight of that fateful day, she waited for her family to retire for the evening. She put on a heavy coat and left through the servant's entrance. It was late January and the weather was horrid. She wandered into the woods behind her family's estate. She looked up into the night sky and saw the moon being eaten by darkness, a lunar eclipse was occuring. She took this as a sign that her marriage would end in disaster. If I had been born a boy, I would have a choice. As she continued to watch the moon in horror, the temperature continued to drop. She did not notice how bad she was shivering. Her body and mind began to betray her as she became colder and colder.

Around four in the morning, her sister went to to check on her. She opened the door to find Katherine gone. She immediately ran and told her parents. They quickly got dressed and went to find her. After another hour, they saw Katherine lying on the ground near the entrance of the woods. They rushed to her. Her father grabbed her frozen hand. She turned to him with a sad smile.

"I cannot allow any other woman of this family to suffer the same fate as myself. It is with these dying words that I shall carry this out. Any child born as a female to this family shall be turned into a male if their seventeenth birthday is greeted by the swallowing of the moon. That way, they will have a chance to be free." Katherine closed her eyes and drew her last breath.

Katherine's wish had only come true two times in four hundred plus years she uttered it. Generations of Morgendorffers knew about it though and wondered when it would happen again.

**November 22, 1999 - Lawndale - Two days before Daria's 17th birthday**

"So Morgendorffer, what kind of evil plans have you come up with for your birthday?" Jane turned from her canvas.

"Ummm - I haven't really thought about it. There is a lunar eclipse that starts at midnight so I might watch it."

"Okay.. that gets a big ole 2 on the birthday fun meter."

"I guess we can do what we did for yours... get a pizza then come back here and watch a bad movie and then listen to you talk about Tom for half the night."

"Ouch. Okay.. point made. I guess we can skip the Tom part."

"I feel honored. Besides, we are out of school next week which will give you plenty of time to regale me with Tom stories." Daria winced at her own words.

"I really wish you would try to get along with him Daria." Jane sighed.

Daria grabbed her bookbag and looked at Jane. She felt as though she had to something, even if she truly didn't mean it. "I'm sorry. I'll try." She lowered her head and left.

As she walked away from Casa Lane, she stopped and turned back around. She feared that her friendship with Jane was falling apart. Just forget about it and focus on your birthday. She continued on her path home.

The next day at school, Daria and Jane began to make a bad movie list. As they were heading home, Tom pulled up and offered them a ride. Jane opened the front door and hopped in. Daria stood beside the car.

"Care to join us for celebratory week off from school pizza?" Jane asked.

"Can't. My parents want to go out to dinner tonight."

"At least let us give you a ride home." Tom offered.

Daria waited a moment. "Okay. Thanks." This should appease Jane for awhile.

Jane smiled from the front seat. As they pulled into Daria's driveway, Daria grabbed her bookbag.

"I'll see you tomorrow. What time do you want to start the birthday celebration?"

"Jane, I know you like to sleep in on Saturdays. Just call me when you are up and have had at least two cups of strong coffee in you."

"I hope you a happy birthday Daria."

"Umm.. thanks Tom." Daria got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow amiga."

Daria waved at them as they left. She went inside and headed to her room. She turned on the computer and started typing. After riding in Tom's car, she felt the urge to kill some zombies. After the rest of her family arrived, they headed out for her birthday dinner. At the restaurant, they offered her a slice of a suicide by chocolate cake with a candle sticking out. Before it could be lit, Daria asked for the cake to be boxed. The waiter obliged. When they got back home, her parents gave her their gifts.. a new DVD player for her room and three hundred dollars. Quinn gave her a gift card to her favorite bookstore. She thanked them before placing the cake in the refrigerator and heading upstairs. She laid down to read. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

Daria woke up a couple of minutes before midnight. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the slice of birthday cake, a matchbook and a fork. She quietly opened the front door. Her watch chimed at the stroke of midnight. She stuck the candle on the cake and lit it. I guess it's time for me to make a birthday wish. I should wish that Tom was out of the picture. At that, she blew out the candle and took a bite of the cake. Suicide by chocolate was an understatement. She looked up at the moon. The eclipse would be starting soon. She yawned, took one more bite of the cake and headed back inside. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

As Daria slept, she began to have a strange dream. She was walking through some woods foreign to her. There were no lights or signs of any modern devices. The air was bitter cold. She began to see her breath. Her sleeping form began to shiver. The further Daria walked into the forest, the more the fear insde her grew. She tried in vain to wake herself up. She entered a small clearing and stared up at the sky. Why am I dreaming about the eclipse? More importantly, where in the hell am I? A few moments later, a young woman begins to approach her. The woman was wearing a heavy coat from a time long past. Daria was amazed at how the pale woman's features hauntingly matched her own.

"W-Who are you?"

"I am Katherine Von Morgendorffen. You must be Daria."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know the name of every female first born our family has had for over four hundred years, though you are only the third I have met."

"What do you want with me?"

"I am giving you a chance to be what I could not."

"What is that?"

"Free. Tonight as the moon is swallowed by the darkness, you will embark on a new journey in your life. You will experience the transformation from a young woman to a young man. This is my birthday wish to you."

"I don't understand. Where I come from I am free."

"This change will allow you to do what you want to do."

"I want to be a writer. I don't need to be a man to do that."

"I promise you.. this will be for the better."

"What will happen to my mind? I don't want to be some brain-dead sports obsessed drone."

"Your intelligence and your memories will stay. They will help you as you transition. Good Luck Daria." Katherine vanished into the growing darkness.

Daria woke up drenched in sweat yet freezing cold. Then, the physical pain started. Her bones and muscles began to stretch slowly. Her screams woke her family up. They rushed into the room. A look of horror flashed over their faces.

"MOM-DAD-HELP ME!"

Jake took her hand. "Daria, calm down..it's going to be allright."

"What is happening to me?"

"Daria.. did you have a dream about a woman named Katherine?"

"Yes!" Daria winced as another round of pain shot through her body. "She said she knew who I was. She said it was her birthday wish for me to change AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daria passed out.

Helen turned to Jake with rage in her eyes. "Jake what the hell? I thought we had this planned out? I thought we calculated this right."

"We did, but she arrived a week early." Jake turn back to Daria. Her features and body structure were changing slowly from the tiny petite female form it was to a taller, lean yet well built young man. "There is nothing we can do to stop what is happening. All we can do is try to explain it, apologize for not warning her and help her with her soon to be his new life."

Helen and Jake spent the next two hours wrapping their heads around what was happening. Helen was still looking down at her oldest and crying. "I better call Amy, Rita and mother. They need to know. You need to call your mother and sisters too Jake. My little girl.. damn that curse! Damnit all to HELL!"

Quinn awoke when her mother screamed. She left her room to hear crying from Daria's room. Great what did she do to them now? She walked in to see her mother holding Daria's body against her, wailing and her father trying to calm her down. No, don't tell me she... she wouldn't have. That is when she noticed something else was wrong. Daria's feet were almost touching the end of her bed. Wait.. Daria can't do that.. she's too short. Quinn then began to see the other changes..longer arms, bigger feet. She was confused and scared. Jake turned and saw her standing there. As Jake stood up, Helen began to lower Daria onto the bed. Daria however, was no more. A stranger had taken her sister's place. A boy with Daria's hair and facial features.

"Daddy.. WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT?"

Quinn's yelling woke the sleeping form on the bed up. With a body still in pain and eyes watering, the figure tried to speak. "Quinn.. is that you?" A masculine voice whispered.

"Yes.. how did you know my name? Who are you and where is my sister?"

"Don't you mean cousin?" The person lying on the bed replied.

Quinn froze. Her parents made their way to her and took her hand. They stood beside the bed looking down at the young man who was occupying it.

"Daria.. Quinn.. there is something we need to tell you. We should have done this a long time ago, but we didn't think we would have to. A few hundred years ago, Katherine Von Morgendorffen a distant ancestor of mine, placed a curse or a wish whatever you want to call it on the first born daughter of every generation since her death." Everyone listened to him in silence. He drew a long breath and continued. "I am not sure of all the details, but from what our father told us, Katherine died on her seventeenth birthday, she was found in the woods during a lunar eclipse. When her parents reached her, she was near death. Her final words were her 'wish' to every first born daughter our family has ever had."

"Why didn't you tell me? I should have known!" Her face began to contort. The pain was returning.

"I didn't tell you because I thought the wish wouldn't affect us. See your birthday was supposed to be November 30, but you came a week early. I had no clue an eclipse was supposed to happen tonight. I let you down kiddo."

"I remember Katherine saying something about the swallowing of the moon by darkness. That's why she had only met two others before me."

Guilt and shame covered Helen's face. "Daria, your dad may not have known, but I did. I found out right before we moved here. I never told you because I didn't believe this could happen. Even though I didn't believe it, I wanted to be prepared for it. I had paperwork drawn up in case this actually happened."

"What kind of paperwork? Are you going to have me comitted because I am a freak of nature? That way you can get rid of the evidence before it hurts your precious career?"

"No- I had a birth certificate made and a social security card created, which was no small feat mind you. I also informed Ms. Li that this might occur. So she has been keeping a second set of your records so that you can stay in school. Remember when you came home from school and told us that Mr. O'Neal had called you Dorian in class?"

"Yes." Daria was very relieved to find that her memory was in tact like Katherine promised.

"Dorian is the name I gave you if this was to happen. I truly thought that this was not possible."

"How can I go back to school? What about my teachers? My classmates? JANE AND TRENT?" Just then, the pain increased and Daria passed out again.

Jake walked over to Quinn. "I know this is alot for you to take in. I know that the two of you didn't get along that well, but you're still siblings."

"I know. This isn't going to kill her is it? I mean she is really hurting."

"It will be okay."

Then a thought hit Quinn. "Oh no! Could this happen to me?"

"No- it only affects the first born."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to explain that to the fashion club. I'm going back to my room." Quinn walked away.

Quinn laid back down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. I won't have a sister anymore. I know we used to pick on each other, but that's what sisters do. I mean she may not have cared about the things I liked, but we were starting to get along better. I don't want a big brother. I want my sister back! Quinn turned her head to face the wall between her and her sister's room. "I love you Daria... I'm going to miss you." She whispered and began to cry.

Helen and Jake stayed in Daria's room as the worse of the physical transformation occured. Over the course of the next hour, her body shook violently as the changes continued, but she remained unconscious. Helen grabbed the phone in the room and began calling her sisters. Rita and her mother barely responded. Amy was already on the computer looking up flights to go to Lawndale. Daria needed her. Helen was happy to see that Amy was coming. She then handed the phone to Jake who called his mom and sisters. They were in shock. They too had heard the story, but didn't think it would happen again. They asked him if he wanted them to come, but he decided against it. Daria is going to want people around she knows, not those she rarely sees. After hanging up the phone, Jake and Helen sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"That covers everybody for right now. We can't call the school until after Thanksgiving break. Eric is out of town until Monday." Helen but her head in her hands.

"Not everybody. Hand me the phone.. we have one more call to make. Maybe this should have been the first call." Jake waited as the phone rang.

"It's four in the morning so unless you are publisher's clearing house saying we won you better have a good reason for waking me up." The voice growled on the other end.

"Sorry to wake you up Jane." His voice was shaky.

"Mr. Morgendorffer?" Jane was surprised to hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"Can you get your brother to bring you here? We need to have a talk with the two of you."

"I think so. Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with Daria?" Jane was full awake and scared.

"We will explain when you get here." Jake hung up the phone.

Jane quickly got dressed and ran up to her brothers's bedroom door. She began to pound on it.

"Trent wake up! Trent! TRENT!" She heard footsteps heading in her direction.

Trent opened up his door slowly. "What is it Janey?"

"I need you to take me over to the Morgendorffers now. There is something wrong with Daria."

The drive to the Morgendorffers was short and quiet. Jane could not get her leg to stop bouncing up and down. Trent put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What if Daria is sick Trent.. I mean really sick?"

"Calm down. I'm sure the Morgendorffers will let us know when we get there. They called you for a reason Janey."

"Mr. Morgendorffer asked for both of us Trent. Something has to be seriously wrong."

Trent thought about the statement. Jane had a point. For her dad to make sure we both went over there..it had to be serious. He hoped that they would not be met by an ambulance or police car. Trent gave a sigh of relief when he turned onto Daria's street and found it quiet. After he parked the car, he turned to his sister. She was curled up in a ball beside.

"I can't go in. I won't be able to handle it." She could feel her eyes beginning to water.

"Come on Janey. Whatever is going on, she needs us."

Trent got out and opened the passenger door. Jane stood up and leaned against the car. Trent gave her a brotherly hug and led her to the front door. They were met there by Helen. The look on her face made her appear to have aged a decade in one night.

"Jane, Trent.. I'm sorry we had to call you." Helen's voice was broken and ragged.

Jane went to head upstairs before Helen stopped her. "I can't let you go up there right now. After we talk, maybe, but not right now. Please, sit down."

Jane joined her brother on the couch. Helen sat down on the chair beside them. She looked at the siblings with distant sad eyes. Jane feared the worst. Helen drew in a long breath.

"Jane.. I know that you are Daria's best friend. Trent, I know she considers you a friend as well. That's why we had to call. You see...after tonight, Daria won't be Daria anymore."

Jane looked at Helen confused. "I don't understand... is she sick..is she hurt?"

Helen stared blankly at the floor. "Jake's family has a secret.. a terrible one. There was a curse placed on it over four hundred years ago."

"Come on.. a curse? What does it do.. cause uncontrollable hair growth or worse give them the IQ of Kevin?" Jane was beginning to question Helen's sanity.

"No Jane. It changes the first born daughter into a son."

Jane and Trent sat there for several minutes in silence. Their minds went into a complete shutdown. Jane couldn't form a coherent thought. Finally she shook her head to knock the cobwebs out. "So what you are telling me is that Daria has been turned into a guy?"

"Turning..that's why I can't let you two up there. Appearantly it has something to do with the lunar eclipse. The transformation begins at the start of the eclipse and ends when the eclipse is over."

"So does this mean that Jake started out as a Joan?"

"No.. it only affects first born daughters whose seventeenth birthday falls on a lunar eclipse."

"How many more of Jake's family members has this happened to?" Trent asked, finally out of his stupor.

"There have been two others.. but that's all I know."

"Well, the eclipse is supposed to last another hour. How can we help?" Jane was still reeling.

"Don't turn your backs on her... him." Helen choked out the last word. "Jake has been in the room the whole time. I felt it was best to come down here to meet with you. Dorian is really going to need both of you to help him out."

"Dorian.. I remember Mr. O'Neal called her that once in class. Did she pick that name?"

"No- I did. I warned the school when we moved here that this might occur. I'm sure saying it was an accident, but he would have her other name on record."

"Did.. did Daria know this was going to happen?" Trent asked as he turned to look upstairs.

Helen shook her head. "We never told her. I had a hard time believing the curse was real."

The three sat in silence for several minutes. Memories started to flood into Jane's mind. Memories..oh ****.. what if she doesn't know who we are.. who I am? What if she/he isn't the same sarcastic person I am friends with? Jane lowered her head and fought the tears trying to form.

"Does she..he know where he is or who you are?" Jane's mind feared the answer.

"Yes.. all of Daria's memories and intelligence are still in tact so far. We won't know if that stays true until the change is complete." Helen sighed.

A few moments later, the bedroom door opened. Jake headed down the stairs and saw Jane and Trent. He slowly made his way to the group.

"Jake..is she..he.." Helen could barely get the words out.

"He is asleep right now. I think its almost over. Jane, Trent.. thanks for coming." Jake gave Helen a hug. "The last time he woke up, I told him you were down here talking to them. He desperately wants to see you two but is afraid you two will leave once you do. I told him that I would ask, but he said he understood if you weren't ready." Jake sighed.

Jane looked at her watch. The eclipse would be over in about thirty minutes. She was afraid that Daria's mind would not stay in tact. As much as she was uncertain that she wanted to go up there, she knew she had to. Trent could sense what his sister was about to do. He got up and followed her up the stairs. She stared at the door. She drummed up her courage and knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad.. you can come in." the voice was monotoned but low.

"It's not your parents." Jane replied.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" The voice inside the room cracked.

"Yes.. your parents told us what is going on. I'm worried about you. Trent's with me and he's worried too. Can we both come in?"

There was an intense moment of silence as Daria felt as she was drowning in fear. She didn't want to lose their friendship. She? I guess I need to stop referring to myself in the giving herself a quick self inspection, her mind went into overdrive. Nope, definately not a she anymore. The thoughts were broken by another knock on the door.

"Daria?"

"Come in." _Please don't leave. Please.. I didn't ask for this. Don't freak out and leave._

Jane grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. The only light that was in the room was the growing moonlight shining through the sawed off bars on the window. Jane entered the room first with Trent right behind. Jane turned on a small desk lamp. They hesitated for a moment before looking down at the bed. Jane gasped at the sight before her.

Jane formed a mental picture of Daria in her head and compared it to the person lying on the bed. Their facial features were the same as well as their hair. _He is sooo going to need a haircut._ Eventhough he was covered, she could see the difference in height and arm and leg length. She knelt down beside the bed and held one of his hands. She felt a firm yet gentle squeeze. Trent kept his distance, sitting down on the computer chair.

"Daria.. open your eyes.. its just us."

"Jane, Trent- don't look at me I'm a freak." A tired voice replied.

"Good you know our names. I was hoping you hadn't forgotten about us. You're not a freak unless you have three extra toes I haven't seen yet."

A slight laugh came from the bed. "I wouldn't know.. I can't see a thing without my glasses."

Trent found the glasses on the desk. He handed them to Jane. Jane carefully placed them on Dorian's face. Slowly, a pair of deep auburn eyes stared back at her with a slight smile. She brushed away the hair from his face.

"Thanks." Dorian's face contorted and the his grip on Jane's hand tightened.

"Still hurting?"

"Yeah.. but near as much as before. I passed out from the pain a couple of times tonight."

"You should feel better soon. The eclipse ends in about twenty minutes. Do you remember any of what happened?"

"Yeah.. but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to know are we still friends?"

"Freaking friends amigo.. don't worry. Right Trent."

"Absolutely." Trent grinned. _Freaking Friends.. sounds like a good song title._

"Good.. cause I'm gonna need one helluva press secretary at school."

They laughed. They sat silently for a few minutes. Dorian let go of Jane's hand only to have her refuse to let his go.

Dorian looked up at Trent. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Will you get my mom and dad. Take your time."

Trent nodded and left the room.

"Look.. I don't know what kind of insane roller coaster this is. So, if you want to run off screaming into the night, I would understand." Dorian whispered.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't in it for the long haul amigo."

"I'm scared Jane."

"I'm scared for you." Jane decided to try to lighten the topic. "So.. are you going to stick with Dorian?"

"Yeah.. I am. Kinda fitting in a way."

Helen, Jake and Trent came into the room. Helen ran over to the bed. She began to stroke his face. Dorian looked at her with a sad smile.

"Mom.. can you get me a towel or a robe? I have to go to the bathroom and well..."

Helen blushed. She left and came back in with a large bath towel. Everyone was shooed out of the room. Dorian was barely able to sit up. He quickly took off the nightshirt that had been drenched in sweat and the now inappropriate panties and wrapped the towel around himself. He walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He unwrapped the towel. _This is soo weird. I might as well get used to this sight._ He made his way over to the toilet. _Let's see if I can do this without having to lift up the seat._ After finishing, Dorian washed his hands and rewrapped the towel. He went back into his room and closed the door.

A couple of minutes later, Jane knocked. She watched the knob turn and the door open. She waited a minute before entering. Dorian was lying back down. She took her place back beside the bed. He reached out a shaky hand. She held it as another round of pain went through Dorian's body. A few moments later, she felt him loosen his grip as the pain subsided. She looked at her watch.

"It should be over now. The eclipse just ended." She whispered.

"I keep hoping that this is one bad dream induced by eating too much suicide by chocolate cake."

"Trent went home to get you some of Wind's clothes. That way you will have something to wear until you are ready to deal with the denizens of Lawndale. You realize that Quinn is going to burn your old outfit in a glorious ceremony. She does know what's going on?"

Dorian flinched. "Yeah.. this has really upset her. I could hear her crying when I went to the bathroom."

"You want me to check on her?"

"Please." Dorian began to move back and forth on the bed. "My bedding is soaked. I need to change my sheets and blanket."

"Where are your spares?"

"On the shelf in the closet."

"I'll get them.. you start taking off the stuff on your bed." Jane got up and headed for the closet. She turned around to see Dorian still lying in bed covered.

"Umm.. I feel uncomfortable wearing just a towel in front of you."

"I can see your point there. I'll go in the hall.. just let me know when you are done." Jane walked out of the room.

Jane stood in the hall waiting for Dorian to finish. She could hear Quinn crying through her door. She carefully opened it. Quinn turned around and saw Jane enter her room. Jane walked up to her.

"Quinn-" Jane whispered.

"Daria's gone Jane! My sister is gone! I want my sister back! I want her back NOW!" Quinn cried into Jane's shoulder.

Jane held her, letting the younger one scream against her. I never realized she cared this much about Daria. Damn this is bad. "Quinn, Daria's not gone. Dorian is just her outer shell. His mind and personality are one hundred percent Daria."

"What if one day his mind changes? She was turned into a boy! What makes you so sure her mind won't do the same thing! I don't want her to forget me." Quinn shook in Jane's arms.

"You will just have to remind him so that memories of you stay fresh in his mind as well as hers. Look.. we have to be his rocks. This whole thing might be bad for us.. but it's going to be a nightmare for him." Jane whispered.

Dorian was standing by Quinn's door, listening with tears in his eyes. _I knew this was hitting Quinn hard, but I didn't know it was that bad. I promise, I won't forget you Quinn ever. How can Jane be soo strong?_ Dorian watched as Jane held Quinn before heading back into his room.

Jane walked back into his room several minutes later. She looked tired and emotionally drained. As she leaned against the bed, Dorian put his hand on her shoulder. She reached up for it and placed it on her cheek.

"Your mom and dad are talking to Quinn."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah.. I'll probably fall apart when I get home. Either that or I'll throw up on a canvas."

"Thank you for sticking with me." Dorian yawned. "You realize we can't have any more sleepovers after bad movie night. Don't want to freak Tom out."

"Or your parents." They both laughed.

Dorian yawned again and stretched out. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He didn't realize that the blanket had moved off his chest. "Will you let my parents know that I am going back to bed." His voice began to trail off. His hand slipped off her face.

"Sure." Jane had been staring at his closet door zoning in and out herself. "Dorian.. where do you want Trent to.." She turned around to find him asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. _Tom..I think things just got complicated._ She leaned her head against Dorian's arm and closed her eyes.

Dorian woke up a couple of hours later. He refused to open his eyes. He felt a weight against his arm. he carefully turned to grab his glasses. He put them on and surveyed the room. Jane was leaning against his bed asleep, using his arm for a pillow. Trent was sprawled out into front of the closet. A pair of boxers, pants and a t-shirt were within reach. Carefully, he moved his arm out from under Jane. He reached for the shirt and quickly put it on. He then took the boxers, laid back down and covered back up. Please don't let Jane wake up. He quickly undid the towel and slid the boxers on. He then sat up in bed with his hands between his knees. He stared down, his thoughts running rampant.

_Why did this happen to me? Who is Katherine? Why make this wish? She said she had met two others before me? When? Is there any way this can be reversed? Why didn't mom believe it when she was told that? I have a thousand questions and zero answers. I just want to be me damnit!_ He began to pound his fist against the padded wall. Each time the blows became harder as he began to silently cry.

The movement of the bed stirred Jane awake. She turned to see Dorian's head leaning against the padding while his right fist wailed against it. She grabbed his arm and slid behind him on the bed. She gently put her arms around his shoulders. She could see the tear stains on his face.

"Breaking your hand isn't going to help the situation." Jane whispered.

"I just started thinking and the next thing I know I just started punching my wall. I want answers." Dorian sighed in a tone that reminded Jane of Daria.

"Unless your walls can talk, I don't think they can help you." Jane squeezed his shoulders. "I wonder if Ms. Li and Ms. Manson will try to put you back in self esteem class."

"Oh crap... allthough the nocturnal emission class would be interesting." They both broke out into laughter.

Trent woke up when he heard the noise coming from across the room. He looked at the scene before him with sad eyes. He had liked Daria - not in a romantic way - but as a friend. Now, he wasn't sure what his role was supposed to be in her, well his, life. He saw how protectively Jane had her arms wrapped around him. He watched as Jane gave Dorian's shoulders another squeeze before getting up and leaving the room. Dorian signaled for Trent. Trent hesitated before walking over to the computer chair and sitting down.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for bringing Jane over and being here last night. Thanks for the clothes too."

"No problem. How are you doing?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a bus while it's being hit by a freight train. Look, there are going to be times when I'm going to need someone to talk to who isn't a female or my father."

"You mean like a big brother."

"Yeah- and I have it on good autority that you're not half bad in that department. So, I was kinda hoping you could fill that role."

Trent thought about it for a minute. Big brother.. I was kinda like that for you before. "I'm sure Janey will try to charge you a borrower's fee." Trent chuckled through his cough.

"Thanks Trent."

Jane stepped back into the room. "Quinn heard us and woke up. Your parents are asleep on her floor. She wants to see you."

Dorian drew a long breath then nodded. Trent got up and headed downstairs with Jane right behind him. Dorian took a moment to put the pants on. He waited for the next knock, uncertain of what would happen. He heard a light tapping against the door.

"Can I come in?" A scared and tired voice called out.

"Yes Quinn." Dorian steadied his nerves.

Slowly the knob turned and the door crept opened. Quinn waited a moment before entering. After Quinn took a few steps in, Dorian stood up. Quinn froze in place as she stared at what her sister had become. With tears filling her eyes, she rushed to Dorian and threw her arms around him.

"Quinn.. calm down. It's going to be okay." Dorian's voice was low and steady.

"This isn't fair Daria! I want you back! I'm sorry for everytime I called you my cousin or said I was an only child. I'll do anything just come back." Quinn buried her head in Dorian's shoulder and sobbed.

"Quinn.. I'm right here. I'll always be right here..." Dorian pointed to his head. "..and right here." He pointed to Quinn's heart. "I love you Quinn. Just because this happened, that hasn't changed." He whispered.

"Promise?"

"I swear. Besides, who else are you going to bribe the next time you need out of a baby sitting job."

Quinn gave a slight laugh. "You really do remember everything don't you?"

"Yes.. and I promise that I'll never forget you." Dorian lifted his sister's face off his shoulder and kissed her forehead. I would have never done that as the old me but she really is having a time with this. It's weird.. she is taking this whole thing harder than I am. "Look.. if it makes you feel any easier about this, when you are with your friends or at school, you can call me your cousin."

Outside of the Quinn looked at Dorian. She began to shake her head. "No- you're my brother. I'll just tell everyone you had been at that military school dad went to and that we sent Daria back to France." A smirk came over her face.

Jake and Helen stood in the hall and listened. Helen turned to Jake and placed her head on his shoulder. He put one arm around her and stared into the room. They both knew that the road ahead of them was going to be long. They then looked down the stairs at the siblings sitting on the couch. Trent was holding Jane like Dorian was Quinn. Helen and Jake were proud of the Lane siblings. They hoped that Trent could help Dorain with becoming a big brother.

Dorian chuckled, then got serious. "I'm going to need you to be strong Quinn. I don't want us to be battling Barksdales anymore."

"Okay... I'll try my best." Quinn finally let go of Dorian.

It was then she finally looked at him. She turned into a not so bad looking boy. "You realize that hair has got to go.. those glasses too. When are we going to take you clothes shopping?"

"I'm not sure. If you promise not to try to GQ me, I'll let you pick me out one outfit. Okay?" That's the Quinn I need to see.

"Really? It's a deal." Quinn gave Dorian another quick hug. Before she left the room she turned back around, "So.. can I destroy your old outfits?"

Everyone but Dorian sat silently at the kitchen table, their faces etched in exhaustion. Amy had just called saying she would be there in about three hours. The group collectively agreed to get some more sleep after breakfast. They heard the shower cut off from the bathroom above them. A few minutes later, Dorian walked down the stairs. The group looked up when he walked in the room. He stared back at them uncertain of what to say. The Morgendorffers got up and gave him a quick hug. Dorian gave a weak smile in return. He joined them after grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"You look almost human." Quinn smirked.

"Aww thanks. Oh, I had to borrow one of your black hair bands. I hope you don't mind."

"Your hair looks good in a ponytail. Do you plan on keeping it long or cutting it short?" Helen asked.

"I haven't thought about it. I need a pair of shoes. I don't even know what size foot I have."

"I have a pair of sneakers in the closet I never wore. Try them until you can get some new ones." Jake smiled.

Dorian sat down next to Quinn and began eating. Trent, sitting beside Jane, began to smirk evilly. Jane had not been able to take her eyes off Dorian since he first came down the stairs. Trent elbowed Jane to snap her back into reality. Quinn blushed as she covered her mouth to giggle.

"Amy called. She will be here around one. We're going back to bed. Trent feel free to use the spare bedroom. Jane, I'm sure Quinn will let you use her bed." Helen chimed as she headed for the stairs.

"Jane can use mine. I'm going to sit down here for awhile. Besides, its my turn to take care of the dishes. If I get tired, I'll just crash on the couch."

"Okay Dorian." Helen's voice cracked.

"Thanks son." Jake patted Dorian on the shoulder before following Helen.

Quinn headed upstairs to get a little more sleep before calling the fashion fiends. She pulled Dorian into a quick hug. Dorian looked at Jane. She was still slightly dazed. Dorian started clearing off the table. Jane watched him walk into the kitchen. _This isn't right. I'm checking out my best friend's butt. I have somebody..Tom..I have Tom. This can't be happening_. Dorian headed back to Jane.

"Are you done?" He said pointing at her bowl of now mushy cereal

"Ummm-yeah." She blushed.

Dorian grabbed the bowl and stared at her for a moment. "I meant what I said about if you felt you had to bolt-"

Jane cut him off. "I'm fine.. really. I think I'll take you up on your offer about crashing on your bed though. Just don't think too much down here alone. These walls aren't padded."

"I'll be okay. I'm just going to write down all the questions I need answers to. I think if I keep busy, I won't fall apart at the seams." Dorian lowered his head.

Jane walked up to him and took his hands. They stood there in silence. Jane gave him a quick embrace before heading up to Dorian's bedroom. As she reached the foot of the stairs, she looked back at him.

"If you do decide to cut your hair, leave enough for a ponytail. You look good with it." Jane's said as her face turned as red as her lipstick. She quickly walked up the stairs.

Dorian stood there for a moment and raised his eyebrow. He sat down on the couch with his notebook. He tried to concentrate on the questions he wanted answered. His mind, Daria's mind, kept drifting back to the comment Jane made and her blush. _Jane never blushes, even when she gets embarassed._ He threw the notebook against the couch and stretched out. He stared up at the ceiling, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Amy was driving from the airport to her sister's house. She had never been there before and had to get directions before leaving the car rental booth. She missed her convertable but liked the size of the SUV she had rented. She tried to focus on the road, but the conversation she had with Helen several hours early replayed in her brain. Helen had expressed her fear about this happening, but had sworn Amy to secrecy. Amy had wanted to tell Daria while eating cheese fries after Erin's wedding but kept her word to her sister. She regretted that decision. _Daria needed and deserved to know._ She pulled into her sister's driveway. She raised an unsteady hand to the door and knocked.

Dorian heard the wrapping but hesitated to answer. Checking to see if anyone else was awake or downstairs, he got up. One and a half inches of wood stood between him and his favorite aunt. You can do this Daria. He hesitated before turning the knob. The door slowly opened and the two stood face to face.

"D..Daria?" Amy's voice was barely above a whisper.

Dorian couldn't look straight at her. He just lightly nodded. He felt her arms go around him as sank into her arms. She led him back to the couch. He curled up into a ball against her.

"Don't hate me. Just please don't hate me. This isn't my fault. I couldn't stop it." He whispered over and over again.

"I don't hate you. You should hate me. Helen told me about the curse. I, like your mom, didn't believe it. She swore me to secrecy. I'm soo sorry Daria. Forgive me." Amy broke into tears.

"It's Dorian now. I can see why noone would think this could happen. This is insane. I'm waiting for a camera crew from 'Sick, Sad World' to show up any minute now. Either that or some kind orderlies from the funny farm to whisk me away from here."

"Well you better straightjacket me up with you. Maybe they have arts and crafts time with macaroni." Amy remarked.

Dorian let out a light laugh. He started to stretch out. He broke from her grip and walked over to the kitchen sink. Amy stayed on the couch. He returned holding a box of tissues. She stood up to get a good look at him. She had always thought that Daria kinda looked like her. Dorian, however, could have easily been her male clone. They were the same height, their hair was the same length. Dorian was lean, but not skinny. Amy stood in amazement.

Amy wasn't alone. Jane was the first one awake. She made her way downstairs and her mouth dropped. She looked at the woman who Daria would have become. Dorian was standing beside her as though he was a bizarre reflection in a fun house mirror. Dorian heard the bottom step creak and looked up. He motioned for Jane to join them.

"Aunt Amy meet my best friend and handler at school Jane. Jane.. Aunt Amy."

"So your the one that Daria.. wait Dorian here had told me was going to set the art world on fire."

Jane stood there speechless. Finally, she came out of her stupor. "Yeah, but my luck, they'll charge me with arson." Jane turned to Dorian. "You told me you were alot like your Aunt Amy but.. are you sure she isn't your mom?"

Dorian and Amy laughed. "So what are your plans for the rest of today?" Amy asked.

"Originally, it was going to be bad movie day. Now its figure out what the hell is going on day. That and I desperately need a pair of shoes that fit. My dad let me borrow a pair from him but they are tight."

"You know I think we can fix that." Amy said.

"Did I hear you're going shoe shopping? I"m there!" Quinn ran down to join them.

Dorian turned to Jane. "Save me!"

"Let me run home and take a shower and change. Be back in twenty." Jane smiled and left.

"What about Trent?" Quinn asked.

"We'll wake him up in a day or two. Trent is Jane's brother. He brought her over last night. He's passed out in the guest room."

"Got it." Amy heard footsteps. "Helen, Jake..Hi..I'm just getting to know my new favorite nephew." She went up and hugged them.

"Thanks for coming Amy." Helen still looked like the living dead.

"I couldn't let Daria.. wait Dorian down. Look, why don't you get some more rest. I'm going take Quinn, Jane and Dorian shoe shopping."

Helen handed Amy her platinum card. "Don't let Quinn get ahold of it."

Quinn turned to Dorian. "Let's get you some clothes.. you promised me you let me pick out an outfit for you."

Dorian drew a long sigh. "Allright. Can we go to the Mall of the Millineum? I'm not ready to see people I might know at Cranberry Commons."

"How far away is it?"

"A hundred miles. It takes about two hours to get there." Quinn answered.

"Okay. We'll leave when Jane gets back." Amy smiled.

Jane showed up about fifteen minutes later. Dorian called shotgun and the foursome left. Quinn noticed the faint smell of perfume. _I don't ever remember Jane wearing perfume._ Dorian thoughts kept drifting. He leaned his head against the window. Amy reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No.. I keep hoping that tomorrow I will wake up and this will all have been some kind of cruel cosmic joke. Quinn is right though. I need clothes, a haircut, glasses, shoes, sanity."

"If you're going to a megamall to find sanity you are in serious trouble. I don't think you should cut your hair. Trim it maybe, but not cut it." Amy replied.

"That's what I told him." Jane said as she blushed again. Amy and Quinn shot each other an evil grin.

The rest of trip was filled with generic banter. When they arrived, they went to a couple of stores to get the basics. He find a pair of Doc Martens and sneakers that fit perfectly. He picked several pairs of black and green pants and shirts. He made Amy and Jane follow Quinn when he picked out boxers. They loaded the purchases into the SUV and went to the one-hour eyeglass center. He picked out a pair that reminded them of Clark Kent's frames. After they were through, Dorian got his hair trimmed. He exited the hair salon and the three others smiled. He didn't get alot cut off but it was enough to fit his new face better. It was still in a ponytail. After grabbing a bite to eat, he looked at Quinn.

"Okay.. you held your end of the deal, now I'm holding up mine."

"Yes!" Quinn whisked Dorian away from Amy and Jane. They had to run to catch up.

After almost forty minutes, Quinn handed Dorian a handful of clothes. Try these on. Then, we'll vote on which one you keep."

Dorian yanked the clothes from her hands and headed to the dressing room. The first three were suits. The three agreed that the all black looked best. He exited the room in his regular clothes.

"What about the other stuff I picked out?"

"I told you one outfit Quinn."

"Come on Dorian. Please?"

He looked at the three and knew he was beaten. Jane and Amy know how much I hate shopping. I will get my revenge someday. He headed back to the dressing room.

The other outfits were casual. They liked them, but decided they weren't him. Then came the last outfit. It was a pair of well-fitting black jeans and a tight fitting red shirt. As he stepped out of the dressing room, Jane's mouth went dry. Her face matched his shirt. Dorian even noticed it and let out a laugh. Amy and Quinn both gave a thumbs up.

"I guess this is payback for all those times you picked on me about your brother."

Jane however was oblivious to the comment. _Holy ****. He looks so damn hot in that! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I can't be thinking this. He's my best friend. My best friend whose now a guy._ Her thoughts were broken by Quinn tapping her on the shoulder.

"We're leaving. Dorian's glasses should be ready."

"Okay." Jane stood up to follow. The vision of Dorian in that last outfit danced through her head. She wondered if she would ever get to see him in it again. She forgot about Tom.

When they returned home, Helen and Jake were up and ordering dinner. Dorian showed off the new outfits. Helen was not surprised that he stuck to the same color scheme. Dorian then brought the new clothes up to his room. He threw his old undergarments in the trash. He stared into his closet and the multiple sets of his old clothes, the signature shirt, skirt and jacket. _I'm going to miss you.. but I have to let you go._ He took out all but one set of the outfit. He shoved it to the end of his closet. He placed a pair of his old glasses in the pocket. He then looked down at his boots. He picked them up and gave them a quick hug. He placed the outfits in a bag and went downstairs. He handed it to Quinn.

"Give them the glorious send off they deserve."

She grabbed the bag from him and smiled. "It will be fantastic. You sure you don't want to watch?"

"Absolutely." He turned to Jane and Amy. "I'm still in the mood for a bad movie.. if you are..I'm thinking bad like 'Ishtar' bad."

"I'm in." Amy said. "Jane?"

Jane nodded. They headed upstairs when the pizza arrived. Trent smelled food and headed into the room. After the movie was over, Jane and Trent decided to go home. Before she left the room, Dorian pulled Jane back in.

"I remember you once asking if you could have these." Dorian whispered, picking up the boots. "Take good care of them for me. Who knows.. I might need them back some day." He placed them in Jane's hands as his eyes began to water.

Jane looked at him and nodded. She walked out of his room. She waved goodbye to Amy and met Trent at his car. As they drove home, Jane held the boots against her chest and cried.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here?

**Daria/Dorian Chapter 2 - Where Do We Go From Here? Part 1**

This is Chapter 2 in this AU fic. Overview: Daria, now Dorian, gets a visit from one of Jake's aunts. How will they react to what she reveals? Meanwhile, Dorian and Tom both ask Jane to spend Thanksgiving with them, leaving her to not only choose, but try to figure out exactly how she feels about the new form of her best friend.

Dorian woke up the next day hoping it would all be back to normal. I guess today really is the first day of the rest of my life. He stood up and headed for the closet. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He inspected his body. I can't believe I'm checking myself out. He hated admitting to himself that he was not bad looking. Dread soon washed over him. _I don't want people looking at me becuase of my body. I guess I could ignore them. It wouldn't hurt if I stayed fit though. Especially after seeing Jane's reaction to that outfit yesterday. WHAT AM I SAYING? SHE'S YOUR BEST FREIND! SHE'S A- _"she" Dorian whispered. He looked down at the new pair of sneakers at the foot of the bed. Might as well break you in. He threw on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He went downstairs. Amy was sitting at the table. Dorian looked at the clock. It was almost noon and noone else was home.

He put a pop-tart in the toaster and poured a glass of orange juice. After quickly eating, he headed towards the door. Amy had informed him that his parents had gone grocery shopping and Quinn was at Stacy's house. She told him she would tell his parents what he was doing.

Dorian decided to jog towards Lawndale High. With it being a vacation week, he figured it would be quiet and vacant. As his feet hit the pavement, his mind began to clear._ I can see why Jane enjoys this soo much._ As he continued down the sidewalk, he began to try to figure things out. There has to be someone I can talk to. A great aunt or uncle, somebody has to know more than mom and dad. Can't ask grandpa- he died before I was born. He became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps catching up with him from behind. He almost jumped when he felt the tap on his shoulder.

"Do my eye decieve me or is a Morgendorffer voluntarily excercising?" Jane smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"I guess not." After a few minutes, Dorian looked at Jane. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm supposed to go out with Tom tonight. You?"

"Aunt Amy and I are going to try to get information about all of this."

"Cool. If you need my help, let me know. Tom and I are only going to the Zon."

"Don't worry about tonight. I wouldn't want to take away from your Tom time." Dorian felt himself pick up the pace. Jane follwed him stride for stride. A tense silence fell between them.

They passed the high school and headed downtown. When they reached Dega Street, they turned around to head home. About halfway back, Dorian began to slow down. After a couple more blocks, they went from a jog to a steady walk. Dorian was drenched in sweat and his shirt was starting to stick to him. He tried to unstick the shirt from his back. His annoyance caused him to zone out the fact that Jane was walking beside him. In a moment of frustration, he took the sweat shirt off. That's when he heard Jane's breath catch. He paniced and quickly put the shirt back on. Jane stopped. After a few more steps, Dorian looked back at her.

"You know it's no big deal.. remember I used to run track. Guys did that all the time."

"It's not that.. I just realized that I took my shirt off in public and for a brief moment I didn't care."

"I know you have a thing about your looks Daria. Well..I hate to be the one to tell you this but you have nothing to be ashmed off. Whether or not you want to admit it to yourself, you're built quite nice."

Dorian crossed his arms. "Jane.. how do you see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you look at me, do you see Daria or Dorian?"

"I see both. I see my very smart, cynical best friend who through no fault of her own, become a good looking guy. I also hope that you continue running." Jane held out her hand. "Come on. We need to get you home before your parents put out an APB."

"We can't hold hands Jane. You have a boyfriend remember?"

"Yeah that would be a little weird."

"Besides, what would you do if Tom pulled up. Oh crap what would we do if that happened?"

"We need to come up with a cover story."

"I'm going to tell you just what I told Quinn. Just say that I am Daria's cousin who is staying with them while my parents are out of the country."

"What if he asks about Daria?"

"Good question. I moved in with my aunt Amy to attend a private school." A pained look came over his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't want to have to lie or make you lie about who I am."

"I' know.. and you won't have to with everybody. This isn't fair."

They stopped in Dorian's driveway. His parents had returned. They leaned against his mother's SUV. Their were facing each other, but their heads were lowered.

"Jane.. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have pushed you about the looks thing."

"It's okay.. I'm going to have to learn to deal with it sooner or later. So.. pizza tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go. I need to tell Trent about the Tom cover story. Later."

Dorian watched Jane walk away. He felt a ping of sadness form in his chest. He shook his head and slightly slumped his shoulder as he went inside. Jane saw his movements as a twinge of guilt came over her. As she made her way home, she thought about calling Tom and cancelling their plans.

Amy, Helen, and Jake were talkig in the kitchen when Dorian opened the door. They looked up and motioned for him. They all gathered around the kitchen table.

"My aunt Lillian called today. My mom told her what happened. She is coming to stay with us a few days. She said she had something you needed to see."

Jane and Tom sat at their usual table in the Zon. Between the music and the image of Dorain shirtless, Jane couldn't focus. Tom stared at her sad and distant face with concern. Jane felt his hand reach for hers. Her mind replayed her conversation with Dorian just hours earlier. _We can't hold hands Jane. You have a boyfriend, remember?" _Jane winced slightly. Tom gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They finished listening to the first set before deciding to leave.

They walked around downtown for awhile. They took the same route Dorian and Jane had ran. Jane stopped in the same spot where Dorian had taken off his sweatshirt. She felt her breath catch yet again. She quickly shook off the image. She made them turn around and head back to Tom's car. Tom drove Jane back to her house. They sat in the car, not looking at each other. He would catch glimpses of her expressions as they changed.

"What's wrong Jane? You look like you lost your best friend." _Like Daria would ever give you a chance to live your own life._

Jane sat for a moment. She decided to go with the cover story. "I did Tom. Daria's gone." Jane whispered as her true emotions washed over her.

"Gone.. what do you mean gone? Did you two get in a fight?" Tom regretted his previous thought.

"No.. her Aunt Amy offered to have her move in with her to attend a private school there. Her mom was thrilled with the idea. 'Anything that helps with college applications.' Besides, she gets along better with her than she does the rest of her family. So, I spent her birthday helping her pack. She left this afternoon." Jane's voice began to break.

Tom put his arm around her. "I'm sorry Jane. Why didn't she stay until the end of the week? That way you would have had some time to hang out."

"She wanted to spend some time with her aunt and get settled in before school started back. She promised to call and email." Jane sighed.

"Still, it won't be the same. Maybe we can all get together and hang out during Christmas break." Tom tried to cheer Jane up.

"Maybe." Jane whispered. Jane moved to get out of the car. Tom gave her a quick kiss before watching her head into her house. _I just hope Daria doesn't abandon you completely._ He started his car and drove off.

Jane walked into her bedroom and let her tears fall. She was hurting.. almost mourning. Daria was gone. Her mind began to drift as memories filled it. She looked at her clock. It was only eight. She picked up the phone.

"Hello Sandi.." Quinn answered with a bounce in her voice.

"This ain't Sandi. Can I speak to Dorian?"

"Hi Jane.. sure..but make it fast.. I'm expecting a fashion club conference call to start in a few minutes." Quinn knocked in Dorian's door. She showed him her phone. She mouthed the word Jane. He grabbed his phone and clicked it on.

"Hey Jane."

"Hi Dorian." Her voice was shaky.

"Are you okay? Aren't you supposed to be out with Tom?"

"We went out but I wasn't much company. Can I come over? I need someone to talk to."

"Okay, I can update you on what's going on. Amy and my parents have gone out to eat."

"See you shortly." Jane hung up.

Dorian went over to Quinn's room. She was standing in front of her closet. She had three dates the next day and was trying to coordinate outfits. Dorian couldn't help but chuckle.

"So big brother.. what did your girlfriend want?" Quinn smirked.

"Quinn that isn't funny. She sounded upset. She's coming over so behave."

"I'll be on the phone having an intense discussion about holiday blush colors. If I don't get off the phone too late, want to watch a movie? I want to see 'The Quick and the Dead' but the rest of the fashion club won't go near it."

"Sure.. I like any movie where Leonardo Di Caprio bites the dust in it." Dorian headed downstairs to wait for Jane.

Dorian went into the kitchen to get a drink. He heard the familiar knock at the door. He opened it to see an emotionally upset Jane. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. They sat down on the couch in the living room. Dorian looked down at the floor and noticed her shoes. _Why is she wearing my boots?_ He moved a little closer. Suddenly, She turned and buried her head in his shoulder. Out of instinct, he put his arms around her. She began to cry. He gently held her.

"It's okay.. whatever it is.. let it out."

Jane felt Dorian's embrace. It was relaxing and soothing. _ I don't feel that way when Tom holds me._ Jane stayed there and began to calm down. After several minutes, she looked at him with a weak smile. He carefully moved her bangs from in front of her eyes. She shifted to lean her head against his shoulder. He kept one arm around her.

_Something must have happened between her and Tom. I would have never hugged her before. Her hair smelled good... wait.. where in the hell did that come from?_ Dorian blushed slightly.

_There's the Daria in him coming out. I needed that. I wonder why he blushed? God, I hope it was because of me. I want to make him feel like Daria did around Trent._ Jane sighed.

"What's going on in the head of yours Lane."

"I told Tom the cover story we came up with...and my emotions got the better of me. I don't want to lose you." Jane whispered. Either of you.

"You won't...I'm going to make the same promise to you that I made to Quinn."

"What was that?"

"I will never forget you." His voice was low.

Jane lifted her mouth to his ear. "Thank you." She lowered her head back on his shoulder.

Quinn hung up her phone and grabbed the movie from her collection. She was halfway down the stairs when she stopped. She looked on at the scene as a smile came over her face. _Daria rarely showed her caring side. Maybe this was for the best. He and Jane look so right together. They deserve this._ She decided to wait a minute before letting her presence be known.

"So are we going to watch this thing or what?" Quinn said as she bounded down the stairs. "Let me get some popcorn and soda. Jane lifted her head to sit up straight. Quinn stopped her. Then she looked at Dorian. "Don't get up..I've got everything under control."

"What is your sister doing Dorian?"

"I told her that I would watch 'The Quick and the Dead' with her. Care to join us?"

"Hey Quinn.. is there butter on that popcorn?"

"Yes.. I'll even get you a non-diet Ultra Cola."

"I'm in." Jane smirked.

"Oh..speaking of food.. mom and dad want you and Trent to come over for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Is there going to be lasagna?"

"No.. they even went and got a turkey. Aunt Amy is going to cook a regular Thanksgiving dinner. We don't want to scare off great-aunt Lillian."

"Who is that?"

"My dad's aunt. She found out what happened and wants to come here and talk to me."

"Cool.. you might start being able to get some answers. We'll be here."

Quinn brought the drinks in and put the movie in the dvd player. After the microwave beeped, she carried in the bowl. She sat the bowl in Dorian's lap. She pressed play and placed her head on Dorian's other shoulder.

"Hey, since when did I become a human pillow? How am I supposed to get any popcorn?" Dorian pouted.

"On Saturday morning." Quinn giggled.

Jane stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Be quiet.. the movie is about to start."

The three finished watching that film and started another. About halfway through, Dorian realized that he was the only one awake. He slid his arm out from under Quinn and lowered the volume on the television. About thirty minutes later, his parents and Amy walked in the door. Dorian put his finger to his mouth to quit the group. They nodded as they went upstairs to head for bed. He heard his parents and the guest room door close.

_Better try to wake these two up. I'll call Trent-let him know that Jane is crashing here. That's gonna be a weird conversation._ He carefully slid off the couch and headed to the kitchen. After leaving a messege on the Lane answering machine, Dorian headed back to the couch. He tried his best to shake the two girls awake._ I could just let them crash here but they both have been pretty drained the past couple of days. They need real sleep_. Dorian turned and looked at the stairs. _I can't believe I am even considering this_. He scooped up Quinn in his arms. He carefully lifted her off the couched and carried her upstairs. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up with her spare blanket. He then went into his room and unmade his bed. He walked back to the living room. He picked up Jane and headed back up the stairs. About halfway up, Jane curled and put her arms around his neck. He placed her on his bed and took off her boots. He could hear her lightly snore before he left the room. He grabbed a pillow and spare sheet out of the linen closet and went to sleep on the couch.

Jane woke up briefly around three in the morning. A quick glance of her surroundings let her know she wasn't home. Then, she saw the boots sitting on the floor. She couldn't remember how she got up there, and she was too tired to care. She reached for the pillow. Two scents filled the air around it; Daria's and Dorian's. The smell comforted her. She reclosed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Quinn woke up around nine. Her parents and aunt were still asleep. She tried to think about how she got to bed. She decided to go ask Dorian. She opened his bedroom door to find Jane sleeping in her brother's bed. She looked down into the living room to see Dorian sprawled out on the couch. She knelt down by the bed and tapped Jane on the shoulder. After a moment, Quinn heard a low terse growl.

"I don't wake up before noon when I'm out of school so this better be good."

"Jane..wake up.. please. I have a question for you."

Jane turned to the red-head but refused to open her eyes. "What?"

"Last night.. we were watching movies. I know you fell asleep shortly before I did. How did we get up here and in bed?"

Jane opened her eyes and sat up. She began to replay the events in her head. Quinn was right.. they had both fallen asleep, leaning against Dorian. She then tried to form a mental picture from there. Then she remembered feeling like she was floating. Then, a vision of her wrapping her arms around Dorian's neck appeared. She could feel the gentleness of his arms as he carried like a priceless masterpiece. Jane began to smile.

"What is it Jane?"

"Dorian carried us Quinn. He must have carried both of us. I remember curling up against him as we climbed the stairs."

"I think I'm going to like having my big brother around." Quinn flashed a half smile that reminded Jane of Daria. "And judging from that wide smile on your face, you're not going to be too upset either."

"That's not true Quinn. I miss Daria. I miss her alot. That's why I came over last night. Dorian and I made up a cover story to tell my boyfriend. I got so upset.. I had to come over, just to make sure that part of her was still in Dorian. Then he put his arms around me and held me. Quinn, I have never felt so safe and warm in my life." Jane's eyes widened as the truth hit her. "Quinn-I think I'm love with your brother."

Jane arrived home to see her answering machine beeping. Two were from Tom wondering if she was okay. The third was Dorian telling Trent that Jane had fallen asleep watching movies. She listened to his low monotoned voice and sighed. She thought about the conversation she had with Quinn. _Was she falling for Dorian? Did that mean she might have had those feelings for Daria?_ She shook her head.

Then she remembered the talk with Dorian while they jogged that morning. _"When you see me, do you see Daria or Dorian?" "I see both." _That part was true. She had the best of both worlds. She still had Daria's wit and friendship while gaining Dorian's compassion. The eye candy part was a bonus. _I have that with Tom as well don't I? _Visions of Dorian holding her and carrying her up the stairs filled her head. _Tom would have never done that._ She began to pace her room. She decided to put the Tom/Dorian debate off for later.

She began to paint. A picture of Dorian looking into a mirror and seeing Daria's reflection came to life. Both faces flashed their half-smiles as though they were plotting to take over the world. She let out a small laugh at the thought. She leaned the canvas against her closet to let it dry. She set the next canvas up on the easel. Just as she was about to load her brush, the phone rang. She was going to let the answering machine get it, but changed her mind.

"Hello."

"Hey Jane.. how are you? I called a couple of times last night but got the machine. I was just checking on you. You hear from Daria yet?"

"Yeah.. I was over at their house when she called last night. She got settled in. Then Quinn and I hung out for awhile and I ended up falling asleep on their couch during a movie."

"Quinn.. isn't that Daria's sister. I thought you didn't care for her."

"Yeah.. we aren't exactly friends but we are both having a hard time dealing with the whole Daria thing. Besides, I promised Daria that I would keep an eye on her little sister. It's funny, I never realized how much they actually cared about each other until now."

"Abscense makes the heart grow founder I guess. My parents were wanting to know if you could join us for Thanksgiving."

"I can't. The Morgendorffers invited me and Trent last night and we accepted. Sorry."

"That's okay. I didn't even think about Trent. Want to get together later? We can go watch some bad Russian cinema."

"Not today. My muse and I are going to be working most of the day. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Cool. Talk to you later." They hung up.

_Dorian was right. I hate having to lie to him. Maybe I should just let him go. It's going to hurt but it would be for the best. I don't want to be alone either. I need to know if I have a chance with Dorian before I let Tom go. I just don't think Dorian is ready for that conversation just yet_. Jane shook her head and went back to her empty canvas.

Dorian helped Amy bring her stuff into Quinn's room. Aunt Lillian was due to arrive later in the afternoon. Dorian walked back into his room and laid down on the bed. For awhile, he stared at the ceiling. He began to wonder what information Lillian had for them. He tried to focus on that while fighting off the picture that was forming in his mind of Jane curling up against him as he brought her upstairs the night before. He turned around to lay on his stomach. The smell of Jane's perfume was still in the bed. _I need to wash this before it drives me insane_. He stood up to pull off the blanket but stopped. _I need to get my mind off of this. I don't feel like writing though. The jogging seem to help. I don't want to run into Jane right now either. Maybe I can do some sit-ups or push-ups. Great.. I change sexes and become a health nut._ He sat down on the floor and began excercising.

After about an hour, Dorian stopped and headed for the shower. Amy and Quinn were in the kitchen making lunch when Dorian joined them. He grabbed the water pitcher and filled the largest cup in the house with it. Amy handed him a plate as he sat down. Quinn moved to her usual seat across from him. Amy joined them.

"Your mom and dad are at the airport waiting for Lillian's flight to arrive. You look a little nervous."

"Yeah - I am a little."

"Thanks for hanging out with me last night. Oh, and Jane and I greatly appreciate you making sure we made it to bed." Quinn smirked as Dorian's face turned fire engine red.

"You remembered that?"

"No.. but she did and filled me in. My big brother-you're quite the gentleman."

"I don't need to know." Amy sighed.

"We fell asleep watching movies. Dorian carried me into my room and Jane into his."

"I crashed down here on the couch." Dorian quickly chimed in.

"Good save." Amy laughed.

Dorian finished lunch and took care of the dishes. A few minutes later, they heard Helen's car pull up. The front door opened. Jake was carrying a small suitcase on top of a large box. Dorian grabbed the stuff from his dad, not wanting his dad to do anything that might trigger another heart attack. He headed upstairs with the suitcase. Helen waited at the door before entering. A few moments later, a short woman in her mid 80's walked in. Her face reminded Helen and Amy of Jake. She made her way over to where Quinn was sitting.

"You must be Quinn. Your dad talked alot about you on the way here."

"Hi Aunt Lillian.. how was your flight?"

"It was fine dear. You remind me soo much of my sister Janette. You have her smile. She had the same warm personality. You two would have gotten along."

Quinn listened to the past tense reference. "How long ago did she pass away?"

"She was the youngest of us. She died during the early stages of the Vietnam War. She was an Army nurse. The field hospital she was stationed at was bombed. There were no survivors." Lillian's voice trailed off.

"I wish I could have met her." Quinn choked back the tears.

Lillian began to talking to Helen, Jake and Amy. She turned when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened as Dorian made his way to her. They stared at each other in silence. She got up to get a better look at his face. She smiled. Dorian returned the gesture.

"Dorian.. would you be upset if I asked to see a picture of you as Daria."

"Umm.. no. I'll be right back." Dorian grabbed a family picture that had been sitting on the coffee table.

Lillian held the photo as her eyes filled with tears. She looked back up at Dorian and then back at the picture. She ran her fingers over it. She then did the same to Dorian's face.

"Are you allright aunt Lillian?" Jake asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Dorian.. it's just.. you looked soo much like my sister, Greta. Before and after the change." She sighed.

"Wait a second.. I thought my dad was the oldest of his siblings." Jake was staring at his aunt.

"He was."

Dorian was the first of her family to recover from the bombshell Lillian had just dropped. Grandpa Morgendorffer, "Mad Dog" Morgendorffer, had began life as a girl.. and yet my family was pretty much CLUELESS! He looked at his father. The color was slowly beginning to come back to his cheeks. Lillian and Dorain sat down on either side of Jake. He searched for words.

"Greta was really smart. She made really good grades in school. Our parents knew about the wish Katherine had made. Greta had always known it was a possibility. She even prepared for it-like she knew it was going to happen to her. We tried to find out all that we could about the wish and the first person to be changed. We began to write down what little information we could get. Greta started keeping a diary when she was sixteen. She continued to write in it after the transformation. He stopped writing in it shortly after you were born Jacob. It's in the box you carried upstairs." Lillian turned to Dorian. "We can get it later."

Jake looked at his aunt. "Why didn't he tell my mom or us? Damnit- I mean we needed to know more than we were told."

"I'll be honest.. it was almost two hundred and fifty years between when the wish was made and the first change and another two hundred plus years for the second. Now it skips just one generation and happens again. I was stunned when I found out. He must have thought it would be another couple of centuries." Lillian stared directly into Jake's eyes. "Jacob- you're father- despite all that he did to get ready, had a really hard time accepting the change when it happened. Then, he turned eighteen and the Korean War was going on. Our father made him enlist. He got hurt and sent home in '52. He met your mom the following year and they got married. For the first time since the change he was happy. Then came his twenty-first birthday." Lillian drew a long heavy sigh before continuing.

"What happened when he turned twenty-one?" Dorian pressed.

"He was visited by another dream. He was summoned to the same woods. Instead of Katherine being there, her father was instead. Klaus had killed himself on her twenty-first birhtday. He offered Gregory a choice.. he could stay who he was or go back to being Greta. He wanted to turn back into her soo bad but knew he couldn't because he was married and Ruth was pregnant... with you Jacob. He had to turn the offer down."

"So that's why dad always treated me like dirt. He saw me as taking away his chance to be Greta again. Did he ever tell my mother?"

"No. None of us told Ruth. We were sworn to secrecy by our father or risk being disowned. We got in a huge fight when he told me he wasn't telling any of you what occured. We didn't speak for years. We started talking again just months before he died. He told me that even though, he loved you.. he couldn't show it." Lillian squeezed Jake's hand. "I know he never said to you what I am about to say..about a month before he died.. he said that he was glad he hadn't accepted the offer."

"I just wish we had a better relationship. Now, I just rant about him."

"Before the change, Greta was a happy, outgoing person. She had alot of friends. When she became Gregory, he started being colder, more distant. Between the change, war, and not being able to go back, his emotions were numbed."

That's the same thing that is happening to me. I used hide my emotions.. now..I'm hugging my sister. "Do you think I will be given the chance to go back to being Daria?"

"I don't know Dorian. See, your grandfather was the first to be given the option. The first person changed didn't live to see their twenty-first birthday."

"Oh.."

Lillian turned to Dorian. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Plan to live your life as Dorian. Don't expect a chance to go back that may or may not occur. Promise me that you will continue being a good student and that if you get the chance to fall in love, you'll do it. Don't let this kill your dreams for success either."

Dorian smiled. "You have my word."

"Great." Lillian yawned. "If you'll excuse me.. I'm going to lay down for a little bit." She stood up and hugged Dorian. "You're going to be fine. You have a good head on your shoulders and a strong family to help you out." She went upstairs.

Dorian looked over at his parents. Helen was rubbing Jake's back. Quinn got up and gave her dad a quick hug. He looked over at Dorian.

"I guess she threw us all for a loop didn't she kiddo."

Dorian nodded. Quinn walked over to him and patted his back. He gave her a quick hug.

"So.. what are you going to do with the information she gave you?" Amy asked.

"The only thing I can do with it...file it. She was right. I can't live my life waiting for some miracle that might not occur. So, I am going to do the only thing I can do...keep my promises to Jane, Lillian and Quinn."

He decided to head up to his room. The events of that afternoon fried his brain. _My own grandfather. I wonder what happened to the first person who changed. I can't wait to read the diary and journals. Maybe I can find some advice or some passages that might help my dad and his feelings towards his father._ He heard the knock on his bedroom door. He could tell by the sound who it was.

"Come in Quinn."

"Do you really plan on keeping your promise to aunt Lillian?"

"Yeah"

"Even the part about falling in love?" Quinn shuffled her feet.

"If I find the right person..yes."

"I think you already have. Give her a chance to be more than just a friend Dorian." Quinn left the room.

Jake took the rest of the week off from work. He wanted to get to know his aunt better. _Maybe I can learn more about my father and get to understand my son._ The past three days had made him question who he was. Then he thought about Daria and that first night. How she had turned to him and relied on him to help her with it. _She's, well he's, handling this better than my old man and her was ready for it. I guess I'm not doing that bad of a job as a dad. I need to start taking better care of myself. That way I'm around to help him through things_. He had wished Helen would have taken some time off too. He stared at the empty space beside him and sighed.

Helen was already at work. She had contacted Ms. Li that morning. They set up a meeting with Daria's teachers for an hour before school started on Monday. Her biggest concern of them was Ms. Barch. Daria and Quinn had both told ehr about the male-bashing science teacher. She made a mental note to address her personally. She then began to think about Jake and his father. The shock of knowing that what happened to Daria also occured to him was still fresh on her mind. She tried to shelf the feeling of anger over Gregory's silence. She had a meeting with a client in thirty minutes and wanted to recheck the briefs.

Quinn woke up and padded through her room. After much inner debate, she picked an outfit and went into the bathroom. After getting ready, she walked towards Dorian's room. She knocked but got no response. She snuck into his room.. all set to torment him until he awoke. She looked down at him. He was out like a light, with his blanket help up to his nose. _I doubt he even realizes that he's doing that_. She decided to let him sleep, opting to call the other members of the fashion club instead.

Dorian woke up and went downtairs. Jake, Amy and Lillian were talking about Jake's dad. Being the next oldest, Lillian had been very close to Greta. She told them stories of when they were growing up. Through the laughter, Dorian could see a mix of grief and regret in her face. Jake was fasnicated by Lillian's tales. Dorian remembered that he hadn't called Jane to tell her what he had found out. Trent answered. He told Dorian that Jane had gone out to lunch with Tom. Dorian cringed at the thought. He hung up the phone. Lillian asked him to grab the box from the guest room. As they sorted through the stacks of letters and journals, Dorian lost concentration. All he could see was Jane with Tom.

Jane sat in the booth next to Tom. She hadn't planned on seeing him that day. As she slowly ate her slice, Tom looked over at her with concern. He placed his arm around her.

"What's wrong? Are you still upset about Daria leaving? You said you've spoken to her, so you know she's allright. Christmas break will be here before you know it." He gave her a litttle squeeze.

Jane heard nothing of what Tom had said. She was lost in her thoughts of Dorian holding her Sunday night. It was alot different than the rough embrace Tom currently had her in. She lifted his arm up from around her. She thanked him for the slice and left. Tom sat in the booth wondering what he had done wrong.

Jane arrived home and saw Trent as he left for band practice. He told her to call Dorian. Jane decided to head there instead. She grabbed her headphones and put on her jogging shoes and headed towards Dorian's house. When she arrived, Dorian answered the door. He introduced her to Lillian. Lillian shook Jane's hands.

"I can feel the callouses. You must be some kind of artist..paint?"

"Mainly. I also sketch and I've done a few sculptures." Jane smiled.

"Maybe you could bring some of your work over on Thanksgiving so I can see it. I was a museum curator in Philadelphia for over twenty years. I would love to see your work."

"Sure.. I'll make sure Trent borrows the Tank so we can bring some of it." Jane's face lit up. She turned to Dorian.. can I speak to you somewhere alone?"

Dorian's face turned a light shade of red. He nodded. They headed into his room but kept the door slightly open. Dorian offered Jane the computer chair but sat up on the bed instead, leaning her back against the padded wall. He wheeled the computer chair to the bed.

"Your great aunt seems pretty cool. Has she told you anything about what is going on yet?"

"Yeah.. alot actually."

Just as Dorian was about to tell her about his grandfather, Jane patted the bed next to her. Dorian got up and sat beside her. Jane leaned her head against him.

"Jane .. is everything allright? Tom didn't try anything when you went out today did he?" Dorian could feel the anger rising within him. He protectively put his arm around her.

"No.. I just want to sit here for a minute. Jane closed her eyes for a moment soaking in the safety she felt. She decided to call Tom later that night. "So.. what did your aunt say to you?"

Doria began to explain about his grandfather. Jane sat stunned and speachless. He also told her that the first one afftected had died young, but hadn't gotten to how or why yet. Dorian was hoping to find out more from the research Lillian and Greta had gathered. After several minutes, Jane asked him if wanted to go back downstairs. Dorian nodded. He followed Jane downstairs. They began reading a journal Gregory kept after the change. Jane's eyes widened as she read one of the passages. Then she let out a gasp. Everyone turned toward her.

"What is it Jane?"

"I think I just found out what happened to the first Morgendorffer changed by this curse." Jane turned the tattered book in her hands around for the others to read.

_After years of trying to find out any information about the first Morgendorrfer cursed, I finally have an answer. Unforunately, his outcome does not bode well for me or any other who may be affected by this wretched wish. Willemena Morgendorffer became William Morgendorffer On February 27,1692 in Salem Village. He was tried and convicted of witchcraft on May 14, 1692 and hung until dead the following day._

Dorian spent the day before Thanksgiving in his room. He thought about her grandfather and William. _The curse caused one to be killed while drove the other to an early death. How can I stop this pattern? What if it can't be changed? I mean "Mad Dog" was ready for it and it still destoyed him._ Dorian paced his room. He did experience the same mind flip I did. Maybe he really just couldn't enjoy his family life. He turned to the box. Lillian gave it to him to keep and use. He also wanted to add to the information inside.. mainly about William. He turned on his computer and began to search the web.

Quinn and Amy were in the kitchen. They were starting some of the prep work and desserts for tomorrow's feast. Lillian and Jake were watching "Casablanca". After the movie finished, they watched Amy teach Quinn the finer points of cake decorating. Lillian was impressed at how fast Quinn caught on. By the time the two were finished, the cake looked almost too beautiful to be eaten.

Lillian turned to Quinn. "So.. tell me about this Jane girl that came over yesterday."

"Jane is Daria, well now Dorian's best and only friend. They started hanging out the second day we were in school here. They compliment each other nicely. Jane is a really good artist and has similar tastes in tv shows and sarcasm. Sometimes I think they are the only ones that truly understand the other. I mean, my friends and I are kinda close and all, but they are on a whole different level."

"Do you think they will start dating?"

"I hope so...Dorian is well.. happier when she is around. I just don't know if the Daria in him will ever allow him to see her as a girlfriend."

"How does Jane feel about him?" Amy joined in on the conversation.

"Monday morning when I asked her how we got upstairs from the night before, she told me that she thought she was falling in love with Dorian."

"Isn't Jane dating that guy Trent?" Jake chimed in looking up from the paper.

"No dad- Trent is her brother. He came and got Daria when he was looking for a birthday present for Jane. She's dating some guy Daria couldn't stand named Tom. I kinda hope that changes. I would never admit this to the fashion club, but Dorian and Jane look like they would make a cute couple."

"Yeah.. and I seem to recall her reaction to some of the outfits we got him on Saturday." Amy smirked.

An evil grin spread over Quinn's face. "I think you just gave me an idea to help them out."

Helen arrived home early that afternoon. She walked in carrying take-out chinese. She called Dorian down, but he politely refused. She fixed him a plate that he could eat later. She blushed slightly when Jake asked her if she wanted to go out fr a movie date night. They left about an hour later. With Jake gone- Quinn, Amy and now Lillian resumed the cooking task at hand.

Jane called Tom and asked him to meet her at Pizza King. He agreed. Jane arrived first and sat at their usual booth. I can do this. _The only way I have a shot with Dorian is if Tom is out of the picture. I just hope that when I get the courage to tell him, Dorian won't reject me._ Jane was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that Tom was sitting across from her.

"Hey Jane. Look, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was a jerk. I should have realized that Daria's leaving was still going to bother for quite some time. Forgive me?"

Jane looked up. "Yeah, I do." Jane paused to steady herself. "Tom.. you're a nice guy but I don't think we're working out."

Tom did not seem surprised by Jane's words. He took her hand. "Jane..I really like you. You're smart and funny and alot cooler than I could ever be. I just hope that we can still be friends." Tom stood up and left.

Jane sat for a few more minutes as she tried to forget the pain that had built up in her stomach. She got up and headed back to her house. Her mind was already battling itself over whether or not she had done the right thing. She walked in her house, closed her bedroom door and cried herself to sleep.

Quinn and Dorian woke up to the smell of turkey cooking in the air. Quinn walked over to Dorian's room. She opened the door to see Dorian hanging up the phone after talking to Jane. She and Trent would be getting over to the house around noon. Dorian reminded her to bring some of her artwork. Dorian looked up at his sister.

"Jane broke up with Tom yesterday. She sounded like she had a rough night. I hope showing her artwork to Lillian will cheer her up."

Quinn headed over to Dorian's closet. She grabbed the red shirt and black pants. "Put this on. She'll forget all of her troubles." Quinn smirked as she dodged the flying articles of clothing.

It took Jane thirty minutes to wake Trent up. She headed in the bathroom. She showered and began to get ready. She stared into the mirror. _I almost look human again. I'm glad I told Dorian about the Tom thing._ She went into her room and gathered several of her paintings; including the one of Dorian and Daria, one of her sculptures, her easel, paints, brushes, and a couple of blank canvases. As she loaded the last of her stuff into the car, Trent came downstairs. Jane was impressed that he cleaned himself up. He's even wearing a new shirt and a pair of jeans without holes in them. They got into the Tank and headed to the Morgendorffers.

Jake was sitting in the living room when he heard the knock. He opened the door just in time to catch some of Jane's works from falling out of Trent's hands. Jane thanked him as she brought in the last of her works. Jane set up her pieces for display, putting the picture of Daria/Dorian behind another work. When she finished, she headed towards the kitchen.

Dorian.. Jane and Trent are here." Jake yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Helen and Quinn were setting the table. Amy and Lillian had begun cooking the side dishes. Jake and Trent were talking about old movies. Dorian walked into the dining room wearing the outfit Quinn had picked out. Everyone stopped and noticed the expression on Jane's face. Her eyes widened and she looked like she had forgotten how to breath. _I never thought I would see him again with that on. How am I supposed to concentrate on my art with him wearing that._ Quinn and Amy pointed at her and giggled. She made her way over to Quinn and poked her in the arm.

"I bet him wearing that was your idea wasn't it?"

Quinn nodded and flashed one her signature smiles. After everything was ready for some slow cooking, Jane led them to her display. As she showed each piece, she tried to give a little story behind them. She would pause in order for anyone to ask questions. Lillian and Amy both enjoyed her work. Lillian thought her over technique and use of color to be very good. She would make a suggestion or offer a tip here and there. Jane made sure to make mental notes of everything Lillian told her. Dorian had kept himself distant, already seeing the works and not wanting to influence opinion. Then, Jane signaled for him to come closer. She waited until he was beside her before she continued. She lifted the one work and showed him the painting of Dorian staring at Daria in the mirror. The whole group gasped at how beautiful and life-like the portrait was.

Dorian knelt down in front of it. Jane had remembered exactly what his former self looked like. His hands trembled as he ran his fingers over the image of his former face again and again. He stayed there, even after everyone else had headed back to the dining room. Jane asked if she could do portraits of them as her way of showing her gratitude for the dinner invite. They agreed. She would paint one of Lillian to give to Jake and one of the rest of the family to give to Lillian. Jane went back into the living room. Dorian had not moved since he first laid eyes on the painting.

Jane sat beside him. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I should have thought that you might not be ready to see this one." Jane was about to move the canvas when Dorian stopped her.

"I'm not upset. It's beautiful. I am just amazed at how detailed it is. Look, I know you're not big on letting others have your work, but I would really like to have this one."

Jane smiled. "Sure..but only after I make myself a duplicate. I'm glad you like it."

"I really do." Dorian turned to her. Then, out of nowhere, Dorian turned and kissed her on the cheek. _Did I just do what I think I did? At least she's not wanting to hit me._ Dorian quickly stood up. "Jane I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-." He was cut off by Jane.

"Don't apologize." She whispered.

They were staring at each other. Jane grinned slightly as the blush overcame Dorian's face. Quinn walked into the room and watched the two. She smiled and waited a moment to announce that dinner was ready. Jane started walking towards the dining room. She turned to see Dorian still standing in place frozen. Jane went back to him and stretched out her hand. He hesitated a moment before accepting it. They made their way to the table.

The dinner looked wonderful. As they sat down, Lillian asked that everyone close their eyes for a moment and think about what they were thankful for. Jane did so, then realized that her hand had moved to where Dorian had kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Dorian staring at her and smiling. Jane grinned and looked up to the ceiling. _Thank you Katherine._

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Lawndale Hell

Chapter 3: Lawndale Hell (Part 1)

Lillian and Amy both left on Saturday. Both were invited to come back for Christmas and accepted. Jane came over that night for some bad movies and commentary. Quinn asked if she could join them after her date ended. When Jane arrived Jake let her in and pointed to the kitchen. Dorian and Helen were dicussing their upcoming meeting with the Lawndale High staff. Through the entrance, Jane could hear the stress level rising in Dorian's voice. _Wait.. that's not stress, it's fear._ Jane followed Jake into the room. Dorian's face was pale and he looked slightly shaken. Helen walked up to Dorian and gave him a hug before he left the kitchen. Jane followed, but was stopped by Helen.

"Jane..he's having a real hard time tonight. He's worried about school on Monday. We have a 7 a.m. meeting with Ms. Li and all of the teachers. Maybe you can talk to him."

"Okay. Mrs. M... can I go with you on Monday? That might help a little." Jane looked up at Helen.

"Sure.. Dorian could use the support. That may even help the teachers to see that if you can handle what is going on, so should they." Helen paused and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Dorian told me you broke up with Tom. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Yeah.. it hurts.. but.." Jane unconsciously turned to the living room. "I think it's going to be okay.'

Helen looked at her and smiled. "It will be." They left the kitchen. Jane walked towards the couch.

Dorian turned around when he heard them walk into the room. Helen watched as Dorian's eyes never moved from Jane. Helen began to wonder how Dorian felt about Jane. Helen went towards the stairs.

"I will be upstairs working on some briefs. Your dad went to go buy some Chrstmas decorations. So if you need anything, let me know."

"Mom, can I order a pizza later? I really don't feel like eating any leftovers tonight."

"Sure thing." Helen left the room.

Jane watched as Dorian slumped back into the couch. He sat silently with his hands over his face. Jane slowly moved until she was beside him. She reached for one of his hands and placed it in hers. He tried to pull it away but her grip tightened. He let out a long sigh and placed his other hand on the arm rest.

"I should have called you and cancelled. I'm not very good company tonight."

"Your mom is worried about you. I am too."

"When my dad comes home, I going to talk to him about going to Buxton Ridge." Dorian stared at the wall, afraid to make eye contact with Jane.

Jane felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "Don't."

"Why not Jane? People are going to be trashing me not realizing they are talking to me. They'll be relieved that 'the misery chick' is finally out of Lawndale. Not to mention Ms. Barch and Mr. O'Neil.. she's probably going to skin me alive while he's going to want to get all touchy-feely. I don't want to have to deal with that Jane. What am I going to do?"

"Let me help you..the only class we won't be together is gym. If we tell Jodie and Mack, then he can give you a hand in that class. They can help me and Quinn keep the wolves at bay. I'm going to be with you at the meeting with our teachers Monday. I need my amigo, just like I needed my amiga. Dorian - please, please don't leave me." Jane's voice broke.

Dorian squeezed her hand. Jane leaned against him. "I need you too- you and Quinn. It's going to be up to both of you to stop me from beating my head against a locker if it gets too bad."

"So.. what are you going to do the first time you get hit on?" Jane tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh man..that's the last thing I want to think about." Dorian groaned.

"Nothing.. 'cause I'm telling everyone you two are dating." Quinn said as she joined them.

"WHAT?" Dorian and Jane said in unison.

"You're not wanting to get hit on right? Then the best thing to do is set the two of you up as a couple - a brainy couple. Then both of you will be left alone."

"Do you really think that will work?" Dorian asked.

Quinn nodded. "But it won't if you refuse to act the part. So when you're walking to class together, hold hands. As you leave school, put your arm around her waist. You won't have to kiss her. I can tell people that before she moved, Daria asked Jane to keep an eye on us and you just hit it off."

"That sounds crazy enough to work. You don't mind me holding your hand here, but what about at school. I know you're a private person. I broke up with Tom so it's not like I'm cheating on him. What do you think?" _Maybe I should tell you how I feel, then you might not see it as an act._

Dorian stared at the two of them. "This isn't right. I am asking you to lie all over again Jane. I can't do that."

"Dorian, what if it's not an act or a lie?" Jane whispered.

Dorian stared at Jane. "Jane-?"

Jane looked Dorian straight in the eye and gathered her courage. "I think I'm falling for you. That's why I broke up with Tom. Give me a chance."

Dorian could see the hope in Jane's eyes. He thought back on the night he carried her up to his room and the way she held her cheek after he kissed it on Thanksgiving. "I'm not ready for a physical relationship Jane, but I do care for you greatly. I don't want our friendship being destroyed because we rushed into a relationship."

"Then we can go as slow as you need to. I just know that when you hold me.. I feel safe. I like that feeling-I like it alot."

"I like holding you too." Dorian's voice strained. "Are you sure you want to give this a try?" _Why am I hoping soo much that she will say yes? Have I always felt this way about her?_

Jane smiled and nodded. "I want to at your pace."

"Okay then.. I guess it won't have to be an act." Dorian put his arm around Jane.

Quinn was happy for the two of them. "Dorian.. I know you don't like having to lie, but we are going to bend the truth if we don't want five million questions. Now - I'm telling everyone you are my brother. Only if asked I will say that you were going to a private school while Daria lived with us. Now that she is living with Amy, you decided to come back home. Trust your little sister on this one."

"I am. Are you going to be with us when I go meet with the teachers Monday morning? I really wouldn't mind if you came." Dorian mumbled.

Sunday morning, Dorian and Helen continued to discuss the meeting the following morning. Dorian asked if Quinn could come with them as well as Jane. Helen liked the idea. A united front would be best. Dorian ended the conversation as Quinn came downstairs. After breakfast, Dorian helped Jake decorate the outside of the house. Jane jogged by and froze in place. Dorian was covered in Christmas lights that had fallen out of Jake's hands. Jane's laughter caused Quinn to go outside. She joined Jane on the sidewalk.

"And me without my camera." Jane wiped a tear from her eye.

Quinn ran back inside. A few moments later, Quinn came running out, camera in hand. After taking several shots, Jane gave the camera back. Quinn promised copies once she got it developed. They then went over and helped him get out of the endless pile of wiring. Dorian and Jane decided it would be best if they worked on the upper lights while Jake decorated the shrubs and lawn. They were finished after a couple of hours. Jake handed them some money for pizza. At first, Dorian was going to call and have it delivered. Jane and Quinn stopped him. After much convincing, he agreed to go to Pizza King with them. Jane ran back home to shower and change.

Quinn sent Dorian to do the same. Instead, he spent several minutes pacing. _What if some of my fellow classmates are there? I really don't want to face them until I have to. How am I going to act the first time one of them asks me who I am?_ He heard a knock on his door. He opened it, hoping it was Quinn so he could bribe her into stying here. Jane was standing in the doorway. He was still in his dirt covered clothes.

"You owe me five Quinn." Jane laughed. "I shouldn't take it from her though.. that was a sucker bet."

"Let me guess you told her I would be up here trying to figure out a way out of this."

"Yep. Like I said sucker bet. Actually.. while we had a minute.. about last night.." Jane looked at her feet. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I know you're still running the show up there Daria." She tapped the side of his head.

"Jane.. did you have any feelings for me before this?"

"Other than friendship.. no. Then again I wasn't the one who was turned into a guy. Why didn't I think about that before now." Jane kicked the side of the bed. "You liked guys before this. Are you ever going to be able to truly see me as anything more than a friend?"

Dorian stared at Jane. "I don't know if I ever really had those emotions. Other than the crush I had on Trent, but a crush was all it was. I never felt that about you while I was Daria. Since I became Dorian, however.. I've caught myself having those thoughts. So, to answer your question.. I think so. If we go slow like we talked about, I'll be able to deal with it better." Dorian put one arm around her. "I meant what I said last night. I really do enjoy holding you."

Jane smiled. "I like being held by you. Let's really give this a try. Now.. go get ready. Maybe meeting some of our classmates in a neutral setting will help you deal with Monday better."

Dorian left his room. Jane went downstairs to collect her bet from Quinn. About fifteen minutes later, Dorian joined them. Jake and Helen were relieved to see that Dorian was going someplace other than a jog around the neighborhood. Dorian was still uncertain that this was a good idea. As the three walked, Jane noticed Dorian becoming tenser. They stopped a couple of times so that Dorian could calm down. As they approached Pizza King, they scanned the parking lot. They recognized several cars. Dorian fought the urge to turn around and run away. Quinn immediately grabbed one of his hands and made Jane grab the other. They almost had to drag him through the parking lot.

Dorian stood a few feet from the door. Jane tightened her grip on his hand. He changed his grip so that their fingers could intertwine. He took a quick breath and opened the door. Quinn bounded in first. She saw Stacy and Tiffany waiting at a table. Stacy looked up and waved. Before they could speak, Stacy saw Jane entering hand in hand with Dorian. Stacy nudged Tiffany to get her attention. Quinn turned and smirked.

"Hey Quinn.. was that your cousin's friend you came in with?"

"Jane yeah."

"Her..boyfriend's...cute." Tiffany replied.

"Yeah he is. Quinn, do you know who he is?"

"Does Quinn know who Stacy?" Sandi asked as she came up behind Quinn.

"The really cute guy that came in with Jane."

Quinn looked at her three friends. "Yes, I do. That's my brother Dorian. Would you like to meet him?"

Stacy and Tiffany quickly stood up. Sandi huffed and followed the others. Quinn made her way to the other side of the restaurant. Dorian sat next to Jane in the booth. Jane looked up from her slice and saw Quinn coming their way.

"Warning.. fashion fiends dead ahead."

Dorian nodded. As the fashion club stopped at the booth, both he and Jane had to stifle laughs. Stacy began to nervously bounce and struggle to breathe. Tiffany looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sandi for a moment was speechless. This alone caused Quinn to silently giggle. _This is too good to be true_.

"Dorian.. these are the members of the fashion club I told you about. Sandi, Stacy, Tiffany.. this is my brother Dorian and his girlfriend Jane."

"Hi." Stacy squeaked and gave a quick nervous wave."

"Umm.. hi. Nice to meet you." He answered in a low monotoned voice.

"Quinn.. you never told us you had a brother."

"He's been going to a school for brains. He moved back home last weekend. Starting tomorrow, he'll be going to Lanwdale High with us."

"What about your cousin.. Daria or whatever." Sandi asked with a hint of smugness on her voice.

Dorian was about to say something when Quinn spoke up. "Sandi, Daria wasn't my cousin she was my sister. She moved in with my aunt Amy so that she could go to Dorian's old school." Quinn smiled at Dorian. He nodded back, impressed on how she handled the situation.

"Oh, well at least he has a slightly higher fashion sense than she did." Sandi replied.

"Yeah.. he cleans up nicely. Why don't we leave these two alone so we can discuss winter break fashions." Quinn made the group turn around and head back to their table.

Stacy looked back Dorian "It was nice to meet you."

Jane waited until they were out of sight before she started laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces? I am sooo going to have to paint that later."

Dorian grinned. He was still thinking about how Quinn took care of Sandi. _She finally admitted that I was her sister and it only took me going through an unwanted sex change to do it_. Jane could see the look of pride in Dorian's eyes.

"You know she always cared about you..even though she never showed it." Jane whispered.

"I wasn't good at showing it either."

They continued eating their pizza. After a few minutes, Dorian got up to refill their drinks. Brittany and Kevin had just sat down when Dorian walked by. Brittany's eyes followed him from the soda machine back to the booth. She saw Jane stand up and let him back in. She grabbed Kevin's arm and walked over toward Jane's booth. Dorian and Jane were both enjoying a slice when they heard a high pitched voice call out.

"Hey Jane." Brittany looked at the two sitting down. "Where's Daria?"

"Babe.. Jane's here with her dude. She wouldn't want Daria around for that." Kevin said from behind her.

"Hi Brittany.. Kevin," Jane growled. "Daria moved in with her aunt. This is her brother Dorian." Jane looked over at him

"Daria moved? I'm sorry Jane. She was okay for a brain and all. She really helped me out alot in art class." Brittany said.

"Yeah and she got me my first passing grade in science. So, you're Daria's brother? You should try out for football...that way all the hot girls will notice you."

Dorian saw Jane scowl at the comment. Dorian put his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder. Brittany elbowed Kevin in the stomach.

"Dorian already has a babe." Brittany pointed to Jane.

"Whoa.. so you're like Jane's boyfriend? But I thought you were Daria's brother.. isn't that like cheating or something?"

Dorian looked at him and shook his head. "Yes, I'm Jane's boyfriend. No.. it's not cheating and no.. I don't want to play football. I want to get out of high school with as many brain cells unharmed as possible."

"Good luck with that." A voice said from behind Kevin.

"Hey Mack Daddy.. check it out. Jane's dating Daria's brother."

"Kevin.. quit calling me that. Jane's dating who?"

Jodie and Mack were making their way around Kevin and Brittany. Jane waved at the two new comers.

"Hey Jodie, Mack.. care to join us?" Jane pointed at the other seat. Jane flashed them a "get them out of here" look and Jodie understood.

"Hey Mack, doesn't the Steelers game start in fifteen minutes?" Jodie asked.

"Oh man.. I don't want to miss the game. The Pigskin Channel won't rerun it for weeks. C'mon babe.. we have to go." Kevin said trying to pull Brittany away.

Brittany leaned over to Jane. "You two look good together. When you talk to Daria, tell I said hi." Brittany turned around and she and Kevin left.

"Thank you." Jane mumbled.

Jodie and Mack laughed. They turned to Dorian. "Now, did I misunderstand Kevin or did he say you were Daria's brother?" Mack asked.

"I'm Dorian Morgendorffer. I'm not exactly Daria's brother."

"Oh so are you a cousin or an uncle or something?" Jodie joined in.

"Something seems appropriate." Dorian mumbled.

Jodie and Mack both raised an eyebrow. Jane looked at Dorian. He shifted in the booth for a moment. Then he looked them in the eye.

"Who are you?" Jodie's voice strengthened.

Dorian cleared his throat. "Is the confidentiality agreement I had you sign on the way to Grove Hills still in effect?"

Jodie blinked for a moment. She remembered when Daria said that in her parents car on the drive up to Grove Hills. How in the hell does he know that? Unless.. No... No.. She looked carefully at Dorian's eyes and face. He gave her one of Daria's Mona-Lisa half smiles. Jodie's eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"D-D-Daria? Is that you? What happened?"

Mack realizing what Jodie had just said dropped his slice of pizza. Jane chuckled.

"I would have done the same thing if I had a slice of pizza with me the night this all occured."

Dorian was about to tell them about last Saturday when Quinn arrived at the table. She could see from the looks on Jodie and Mack's faces that they knew who Dorian really was. Jane slid over so Quinn could sit down.

"Good.. I was hoping he was going to tell you two."

"I haven't told them everything yet." Dorian replied.

Dorian explained to them about the curse. After about an hour, Jodie and Mack looked like they had been hit by tractors. After regaining her senses, Jodie shook her head.

"That's.. that's just wow. Seriously though, are you okay?" Jodie's concern showed.

"I'm fine. Mentally, I'm still Daria. I have all of my intelligence and memories are in tact."

"And the Daria moving thing is the cover story?"

"Right..outside of this booth, the only other people who know about this are other members of my family and the teachers at Lawndale High."

"Ms. Barch is going to blow a gasket." Jodie smirked.

Dorian groaned. "Don't remind me. We have a meeting with them before school starts tomorrow."

"Now I take that Jane being your girlfriend is also a cover story to keep other students at bay." Jodie glanced at the two of them. Dorian still had his arm around Jane's shoulder. "Or maybe not."

"We've decided to give a relationship a try. Just don't expect any wedding invitations anytime soon." Jane shot Dorian an evil grin.

Jodie and Mack laughed. "Okay.. now that I feel the urge to clean my brain with some bleach, we better get going. If there is anything you need, just let us know. We'll make sure your cover story sticks. See you tomorrow."

Jodie and Mack got up and left. A feeling of relief washed over Dorian. He was glad that the two didn't go running off. Dorian, Jane and Quinn left Pizza King a few mintes later. They returned home and told Helen and Jake about what the events that occured at Pizza King. Helen knew that Dorian had taken a huge risk telling Jodie and Mack and was happy that it paid off. She told Jane that she wanted a copy of the painting Jane was going to do of the fashion club's reaction.

As Jane was leaving, she turned to Dorian. "You know.. you have yet to come over to my house since you changed. You can listen to band practice. Besides, I need to give you the picture you wanted."

"Mom, Dad.. I'm going to Jane's. I'll be home in a little bit."

Helen thought about it for a minute. "Is anybody else home?"

"Yeah.. Trent and his band are practicing Mrs. M. We're going to go listen."

"Oh okay.. have fun." Helen walked back to the kitchen.

Dorian and Jane walked out the front door. "What was that about? They never asked if anyone was home before."

"I wasn't a guy before either. Two seventeen year-olds.. in a house alone ... think about it Jane. I wouldn't doubt it if my mom is calling your house right now to confirm that Trent's there."

"Damn you're right, sorry. If you want to go back home, I would understand."

Dorian shook his head. "You said you were done with the painting. Besides, I left my Melody Powers notebook at your house and you're not the only one whose muse is calling."

Jane announced to Trent that she was home and that Dorian was with her. They went downstairs, after a quick introduction, they went to Jane's room. She painted while Dorian wrote. After a couple of hours, she moved away from her easel. Dorian looked up and laughed. Jane had remembered their facial expressions perfectly. He particularly enjoyed the eyeroll Quinn was giving the others. Dorian grabbed his notebook and his painting. He headed towards her door. As she opened it, he reminded her to be at his house at 6:40. She gave a thumbs up.

Dorian went home and found a nail long enough to tack through the padding. He hung the painting up and smiled. He spent the rest of the night in listless slumber. He woke up at 6:00. He quickly showered and went into the kitchen. He made himself two toasts and grabbed two aspirins. Quinn and Helen joined him a few minutes later. At 6:35, Jane arrived. She handed Helen a polariod picture. She started laughing as she put it inside of her briefcase. After a last minute pep talk call from Amy, the group got in Helen's SUV and headed to Lawndale high.

Dorian stood beside Helen and stared at the front door of Lawndale High. He felt his stomach start to tighten. _You can do this Morgendorffer. You have been walking through this front door for over a year now._ Helen put her hand on his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. He turned to Jane and Quinn who gave him a supportive smile. He looked over at his mom and nodded. Dorian swung open the door. The group walked towards Ms. Li's office.

Ms. Li looked at her watch. The Morgendorffers were due at any moment. She thought about the conversation she had with Helen a few days earlier. She took out both sets of permanent records she had been keeping since Daria first arrived at the beginning of her sophmore year. She quickly scanned them to make sure the grades were identical. She then began to contemplate about to do with the soon to come windfall of this even occuring. Her thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. She went up to the door to see Helen Morgendorffer on the other side. Ms. Li moved to allow Helen inside. The two sat in front of each other in silence. Helen laid her briefcase on the floor.

"Ms. Li as we discussed on the phone 'Code Dorian' has happened. Needless to say it has been a great shock and struggle for all of us. Eventhough the transformation itself was a nightmare, Daria has started to adjust very well to her new life as Dorian. He has received complete support from not only us but from Jane Lane as well. We expect the same from you and your teaching staff as well."

"I can promise you that we plan on helping Dorian out in any way we can. Now about the financial end of our agreement..."

Helen lifted up her briefcase and opens it. She pulls out a check. "Here is half of what was agreed upon. The other half will be given at the end of the school year provided that niether you nor any of the teachers contact the press or police in any way, shape or form. As long as they stay quiet, you will stay the only school in the district running in the green and still have some aside for more security. If for any reason the press or police find out about what happened and tries to make Dorian's life a living hell and it gets traced back to anyone here, I promise you that your funding will go up in smoke." Ms. Li could see the flames burning in Helen's eyes.

"I understand Mrs. Morgendorffer." Ms. Li hands Mrs. Morgendorffer Daria's permanent records. She then shows Helen Dorian's records. "As you can see, the grades match down to the decimals. The other file is yours to keep. Now, let's talk about Dorian for a moment. I want to set him up a meeting with Mrs. Manson."

"That won't be neccesary as you will soon see. As I said before, Dorian is doing very well with this and I don't want anything to change that."

"Very well then. I would like to meet Dorian before we go see the teachers."

Helen got up and walked to the outer office door. She signaled for Dorian to come inside. Jane gave his hand a tight squeeze. Helen looked at her and gave her an 'it's going to be okay' smile. Dorian straightened out his shirt and followed his mother inside. Ms. Li was looking down at her desk when he and Helen walked in.

"I'm surprised that the bomb sniffing dogs let us into school this early." Dorian remarked trying to break the ice. His monotoned voice almost cracked.

Ms. Li stifled a small laugh. As she looked up, her mouth dropped. Dorian stood at about 5'6". He was athletic looking. Allthough he wore Daria's signature colors, his clothes were more stylish. He wore a smaller version of Clark Kent's glasses which suited his face. Allthough he still had Daria's cynacism, Ms Li could tell he wasn't as abrasive as Daria was.

Ms. Li nodded in agreement. "They must be sleepy. They got fed right before you came here. Now your mother has informed me that you do not want a meeting with Mrs. Manson...is that correct?"

"Yes. I'm not going to lie to you and say that this isn't beyond weird but my family and Jane have helped me out alot."

"Your mother told me that Ms. Lane is handling everything very well. Outside of your family and Jane.. who else knows about this?"

"Jane's older brother Trent, you and the teachers. Two other students know as well... Jodie Landon and Mack McKenzie. They are helping us get our cover story pushed."

"I see. What exactly is your cover story?"

"Daria moved in with her aunt Amy so that she could attend the private school I was going to. I'm their brother Dorian who just left that same school. Quinn came up with that while we were talking to the fashion club. Kevin and Brittany have also been told the story. So far, everyone is buying it."

"Good. Now I have talked your teachers. They promise to not mention any of this to the press or other wise. The last thing we would need to do is cast a negative on Laaaawwnnnndalale high. Do you have any questions for me?"

""Yes. Has Ms. Barch said anything to you yet?"

Ms. Li shook her head. "No.. why does she concern you?"

"She hates every male student in her class. I was making A's before. My mother informed me of the duplicate set of my records. I just want to make sure my grades in her class are the same."

"I will have a discussion with her to make sure she doesn't give you a hard time. Are you ready to meet with your teachers?"

Dorian stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be." Dorian opened the door for his mom and Ms. Li to exit. Jane and Quinn moved out of the way so that everyone could enter the hallway. Ms. Li watched as Jane took Dorian's hand as they walked together. _They are handling this very well indeed. I will have to keep an eye on them two_.

Inside the teachers' lounge, Mrs. Bennett, Mr. DeMartino, Ms. Defoe, Mr. O'Neil, Ms. Morris, Coach Smith and Ms. Barch were sitting in nervous anticipation. None of them expected that 'Code Dorian' could actually happen. Now that they were in a room together, they each talked about how they reacted to Ms. Li's phone call a few days earlier. The only one who remained silent was Ms. Barch. Not even Mr. O'Neil could get her to talk. Ms. Barch stared at the door, waiting to see what evil her best student had been turned into.

Ms. Li was the first to enter the teachers' lounge. As Ms. Li spoke, Janet Barch continued to sit in the back corner of the room. _I can't believe that Ms. Li is actually buying this crock of bs. A curse? That's a fucking joke if I ever heard one_. When Ms. Li told them about the financial windfall the school had recieved because of this, Ms. Barch growled. _That's why Ms. Li is helping cover up whatever happened to Daria. Money talks and to her money screams_. Her thougths were broken when Ms. Li cleared her throat. The two woment glared at each other.

"I expect Dorian to be treated the same way that Daria was. He remembers everything from before. Other than the gender change, the biggest difference is he is not as abrasive as Daria was."

Ms. Barch gave a slight nod as if agreeing with the principal. _Of course he's going to act differently, he isn't Daria. The Morgendorffers are playing some kind of sick game and Daria is just a pawn_. She then saw Ms. Li open the door and let Helen Morgendorffer inside. Ms. Barch's face hardened as the mother of her favorite student began talking about Daria's change to Dorian. _The story has been rehearsed to perfection. Oh.. so Daria is staying with an aunt...yeah right. Aunty straightjacket maybe. I wonder where they shipped her off to._ She listened as her co-workers asked the lawyer a tremendous amount of questions. Helen answered them without pause or hitch. _I had heard she was a good attorney, now I see why. She has an answer for everything, and they are buying it hook, line and damn sinker. We are all educated people. They can't be falling for this crap can they? They are acting worse than Kevin Thompson on a bad day._

After Helen finished, some of the teachers asked to speak to Jane and Quinn before speaking to Dorian. Helen went and got the two but then stayed in the room. Ms. Barch watched as the two students sat down. _How much did it cost the Morgendorffers to get Jane to betray her best friend? Or what kind of threat are they hanging over her? They probably just gave Quinn one of their credit cards for the day to buy her silence._ Ms. Barch paused for a moment to listen to the two girls. When Jane was asked a question about just Daria, she answered with a touch of sadness in her voice. _She knows what really happened. I have to take them down.. for not only Daria but for Jane as well_. As an evil grin came over her face, Ms. Barch realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Do you have any questions for Ms. Lane or Ms. Morgendorffer?"

Ms. Barch shook her head. Ms. Li squinted her eyes at the science teacher. _I better have a word with her after this meeting._ After a couple more questions, Jane and Quinn were excused. Ms. Barch watched them leave. She was now waiting like the others to see this "Dorian Morgendorffer".

Dorian was leaning against the wall facing the lounge door. Jane and Quinn walked over to him. They gave him a quick rehash of what went on in the room. Dorian asked how the teachers were handling this. Jane told him about the cold silence they received from Ms. Barch. Dorian winced. Dorian heard the door open and Ms. Li pointed at him. He swallowed hard before entering the room.

When Dorian walked into the room, the teachers mouths dropped. He could feel the nervousness coming over him. He glanced around the room. He saw the shock come over everyone's face.. everyone but Ms. Barch. She sat expressionless. He felt his body tense up. After several moments of uneasy silence, he decided to break the ice.

"I felt the urge to say surprise but that would feel a little redundant." Dorian smirked.

The comment got a small laugh from the group. The only one who didn't react was Ms. Barch. _So, this is who they got to replace Daria. They couldn't find someone who was at least the same height. He has to be a good 5 inches taller than Daria was_. She looked him over carefully as he stood in front of them. _Well, his facial features look a little like Helen and Quinn. Maybe he is a cousin or something. They must be paying him and his family a pretty penny to go along with this. I bet he knows where Daria is at too_. Mr. DeMartino asked about an incident that happened on Daria first day of class. Dorian answered it using the exact same words he had over a year ago. Mr. DeMartino smiled and nodded. Dorian then began to give little examples that helped the group through their shock. The whole time Dorian talked, Ms. Barch's anger rose. _Of course he would know all this stuff. They have had a week to train him and pump him full of answers. That's why they got Jane involvoed so early in the process. She spent more time with Daria than anyone else. Don't worry Daria, somehow I will find out what really occured. I can't touch him grade wise but he won't be walking out of this school in one piece._

Dorian kept looking over at his science teacher. _I wish I could tell what she is thinking, but I know it isn't good_. Dorian tried ot focus on his other teachers. Even Mr. O'Neil seemed a little bit calmer than Dorian had expected. The funny part of the whole meeting was how well he got along with his new gym teacher. Ms. Li looked at the clock. The doors would be opening in ten minutes. She decided that the meeting would have to end. She reminded the teachers that nothing that was said in the room was allowed to leave it. As the teachers walked past him, they welcomed him back to school. Ms. Barch stayed in her seat. Ms. Li approached her.

"If I find out that you have been giving any of the Morgendorffers or Ms. Lane a hard time in class, the punishment will be severe."

"Don't worry.. I won't do anything that will hurt your precious funding." Ms. Barch said through her gritted teeth.

Ms. Li gave her a cold nod and left. Ms. Barch stood up and walked up to Dorian and Helen. They could see the anger in her eyes. She stared at both of them with fiery eyes.

"Daria..hmmm" Ms. Barch snorted as she walked out of the room.

Dorian, Jane and Quinn split up to head to their first classes. Dorian and Jane walked into Mr. DeMartino's history class. Several students were already on the room. Better make this look believable. He went up to the teacher, who nodded and pointed to the desk next to Jane. A couple of students noticed where Dorian was sitting. Jane smiled as he made his way to his seat. He read the note she had placed on his desk.

**_GOOD IDEA. DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT._**

A couple of minutes later, Kevin and Brittany walked in along with Jodie and Mack. Brittany looked over at him and waved. Jodie and Mack grinned as they sat down in front of Jane and Dorian. A few moments later, the bell rang. Mr. DeMartino closed the door and made his way to the front of his desk.

"Class.. we have a NEW STUDENT here today. Dorian Morgendorffer. Dorian - raise your right hand."

_Great... welcome to Lawndale Hell all over again_. Dorian reluctantly raised his right hand.

"Well Dorian as long as you have your hand raised. Before our break last week, we were discussing the Amendments of the US Constitution. Perhaps you think its UNFAIR to be asked a question on your first day of class."

"Excuse me?" _Deja Vu_. Dorian waited for the question.

"Dorian can you concisely and unemotionally sum up for us the Eighteenth Amendment?"

"The Eighteenth Amendment made it illegal to make, purchase or transport intoxicating liqours in the United States. Mobsters around the country rejoiced that the government decided to help subsidize their incomes."

A crooked smile came over Mr. DeMartino's face. That's Daria allright. "Very good Dorian.. almost suspiciously good." He continued on with the rest of the lesson. After the bell rang, Jane and Dorian followed Jodie and Mack out of the room.

"One down.. six more to go." Dorian mumbled.

Math class was long and boring. On their way to the lockers, Dorian and Jane passed the fashion club. Quinn smirked and gave her brother a quick wave. Stacy and Tiffany kept looking back as they followed Sandi and Quinn. Gym class was next. Jane and Jodie headed to the girl's locker room while Mack led Dorian to the guys. After the coach handed Dorian his new gym uniform and lock, he headed to change. Coach Smith introduced him. The other guys in the room barely acknowledged his existence. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

While the girls were being subjected to another round of 'agility training', the guys were having sanctioned football practice. _I'd rather be doing splits and cartwheels instead of this_. About halfway through class, they switched from football to running laps. He found the track to be much more relaxing. He kept a steady pace, trying to not focus on anything but the sound of his feet hitting the ground. He heard the coach's whistle signifying a return to the locker room. Then it hit him. Oh shit... _We have to take showers. Great.. I'm still not used to seeing myself naked and now I will have to deal with seeing forty other guys naked_. Mack sensed Dorian's discomfort. He waited for Dorian before heading to the showers. Dorian focused on the wall straight ahead of him. He turned into the last stall. Mack went into the stall next to his. Mack and he carried on a general conversation which seemed to help Dorian calm down. Mack seemed to appreciate having someone else to talk to other than Kevin. He turned off the water and quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He quickly made it back to his locker to change. After the class ended, he met up with Jane in the hallway.

"So how was football practice?"

"Worse than agility training." Dorian sighed.

Jane stifled a laugh. Then she noticed his damp hair. " And your first shower in public?"

Dorian blushed. "I think that's going to take some adjusting to. Three classes down, four to go."

Next was art class. Ms. Defoe left Dorian alone to focus on helping Brittany and watching Jane work. After art, they headed to the cafeteria. Jodie and Mack joined them at the table. Economics was next followed by English and then last was science. Eventhough everyone was talking around him, all he could hear and see was the evil in Ms. Barch's face and voice. His thoughts were broken by Jane snapping her finger and pointing at the clock. There was only five minutes left of lunch. Dorian's plate was untouched. He ate a few bites and threw the rest away. A look of concern fell over Jane's face. Dorian shrugged it off.

Economics went by rather uneventfully. She talked to them about a upcoming project. _As long as I don't get partnered with Kevin again, I'll be fine_. As Jane and Dorian entered English, Mr. O'Neil pulled Dorian to the side.

"I know you must be feeling very confused right now. I just wanted you to know if you ever need anything, feel free to ask. My door is open open."

Dorian stared at him. _And your mouth is always full of hot air. Yeah, you can do something for me. Talk to your bulldog of a girlfriend._ "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Dorian headed for his seat.

Jane gave Dorian a quick smirk as he rolled his eyes. As class began, Mr. O'Neil began his discussion on Hamlet. He caught himself a couple of times wanting to call Dorian Daria, but he would quickly correct himself. At the end of class, Mr. O'Neil gave Dorian a thumbs up. Jane could barely surpress her laughter. Dorian walked out of the class and shook his head.

The final class of the day was Ms. Barch's science class. Dorian could feel the acid building in his stomach. As he walked into class, he could feel the icy stare of the teacher on him. When he arrived at his old lab table, Mr. Barch made him move. Jodie and Jane now sat togther while Dorian sat with Mack at his. Dorian expected the worst. Instead, Ms. Barch continued her silent treatment towards not only him but the entire classroom. Even the girls in class started to feel uncomfortable. Everytime he would look at her she would have the same dead stare that she had that morning. When the final bell rang she squinted at him in disgust.

As they made their way out of school, Jane and Jodie commented on Ms. Barch's behavior. Even Mack was creeped out. They waited for Dorian to comment but he remained quiet. Dorian was still trying to figure out what Ms. Barch had planned for him. Mack offered them a ride to Jane's house. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Dorian stared back at the building. _One day down, a year and a half to until freedom._


	4. Chapter 4: Partner's Compromise

Chapter 4: Partner's Compromise

Dorian's first few days back were a stressful nightmare but as the week ended, he seemed to be settling back into a normal routine. His mood was greatly improved over that weekend by his parents and Jane. On Saturday, Jake took him computer and television shopping. This was followed by a bad movie marathon at Jane's house all day Sunday. Even with Helen calling every couple of hours, it was the first time since the change that Dorian felt relaxed. The two exchanged witty banter while watching some of the worst films ever put on video. Trent even joined them for one movie before heading to the basement for practice. Dorian left around ten thirty, shortly after Jane had fallen asleep leaning against him.

When he got home, Dorian quickly got ready for bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling, recounting the day's events. A faint smile came across his face when he thought about Jane. _I wonder if she is thinking of me right now. Wait.. what am I saying? I know that I told her I would be willing to try to date her, but am I actually starting to have feelings for her? I want her, well both of us, to be happy. We need to talk tomorrow_. Dorian tossed and turned the rest of the night.

The next morning, Dorian arrived at Jane's house early bearing the gift of coffee. He knocked a couple of times before Jane groggily answered the door. When she saw him there, she grabbed the cup out of his hand. She invited him in before running upstairs to get ready for school. About fifteen minutes later, she was back downstairs looking far more alert than before. She offered Dorian a Pop Tart but he refused. Then she looked at her clock and then back at him. She did this several times with a confused look on her face.

"You do realize that we don't have to leave for school for another twenty minutes."

"Yeah.. I know. Sorry I woke you up early."

"It's okay. I figure you are just getting your revenge for me falling asleep on you yet again. At least this time you didn't have to carry me to bed." She chuckled.

"I had no clue that my shoulder made such a good pillow. Umm Jane..can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it's not about driving Mystik Spiral anywhere cause the answer to that would be no.. then ask away."

"Are you well.. happy? I mean with the whole me/you trying to date thing?"

Jane sat down next to him and held his hand. She could feel the nervous energy in it. "Yeah.. I am. Sure, we both have some issues to work through but everyone does when they start a relationship. Why.. are you having second thoughts?"

Dorian shook his head. "No."

"Good. Cause I would hate to have to break in a bad movie companion. I just wish -" Jane stopped.

Dorian tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"I would like to see you acknowledge us as a couple in public. The only time you have put your arm around me outside of our houses was at Pizza King. You don't even hold me hand at school." Jane lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on it. You have to remember.. this is my first attempt at a relationship. Just don't expect us to have a major make out session in the hallway at school. I refuse to act like Kevin and Brittany in any way."

Jane laughed. "Agreed."

Dorian and Jane headed to school. Throughout that week, Dorian and Jane started holding hands more and walking closer together. Quinn would walk past them and smirk. She even gave Jane a thumbs up. By Friday, Dorian was feeling more comfortable about the situation. Then came Mrs. Bennett's Economics class. On her board was written the words "Real Life Economics Project."

"Class..this is going to be very exciting. We are going to set aside our books and experience some real life economics - renting an apartment, applying for a credit card,opening a retirement account. Of course I don't expect you to actually rent an apartment or what have you. You'll just go through as much of the process as you can and report back on your experiences. Now.. I want you to go ahead and pick partners then come up and draw which project you will be doing from the bowl on my desk."

Jodie ended up pairing with Brittany. Brittany had gotten in a huge argument with Kevin earlier that day. They drew starting up a small business. Mrs. Bennett wrote down who were paired and their topic. Mack and Kevin were next. They picked purchasing a car. Andrea and Jennifer followed and picked renting an apartment. Dorian and Jane decided to go up next. Dorian sighed as he reached into the bowl. _Come on credit card application._ He handed the slip of paper to Jane without reading it. She opened it and cringed.

**Budgeting A Wedding**

"Is that just the wedding or wedding and reception?" Jane asked.

"Just the wedding but if you wanted extra credit, budget for both." Mrs. Bennett replied.

After everyone else had selected their partners and assignments, Mrs. Bennett walked in front of her desk. "Reports and presentations are due not next Monday but the following Monday."

As school ended, Jodie and Mack approached Dorian. Dorian was staring at the tiny slip of paper from Mrs. Bennett's class. Jodie shook her head as she pointed at the Dorian's hand.

"Congratulations on getting the one project that none of us wanted." Jodie smirked.

"Gee thanks. Good luck with your projects. Mack, twenty bucks says Kevin actually ends up buying a car." Dorian replied.

"I would say you're on but we are talking about Kevin." Everyone laughed.

Dorian turned around and saw Jane and Quinn approaching. He waved goodbye to Jodie and Mack. Dorian watched as it appeared that Jane was having an intense discussion with his sister. Quinn looked up at Dorian and giggled. Jane must have told her about the project. Great... why couldn't I have let Jane draw out of that damn bowl.

"So big brother.. when's the big day?"

"A day after I kill you and bury you in that damn bridesmaid dress." Dorian growled.

"Oh come on.. Quinn's offering to help us. I say we take advantage of it."

"What no fashion club meetings this weekend?" Dorian replied in mock shock.

"Sandi is going out of town with her mother. I'm booked solid on Saturday. I wasn't looking forward to my date tonight so I can pencil you two in."

"Well let's work on it at your house. The Spiral's practicing tonight for their gig tomorrow."

They arrived at the Morgendorffer residence and ordered a pizza. Quinn ran upstairs and returned with a myriad of magazines. Dorian went into his room and brought back a couple of packs of note cards and extra pencils. Jane and Quinn were sitting at the kitchen table. Dorian took a couple of cans of soda out of the fridge before joining them. Jane asked him if they could budget both the wedding and reception. Her grade in that class was okay.. but an A on this project would give her a big boost. He agreed. That was all Quinn needed to hear.

"Okay..first thing you need to do is make a list of things you will need for just the wedding. First you need to pick a number of guests. There's the invitations, flowers, bridal gown and tuxedo, and the rings of course. Then you will need to find a place for the ceremony, someone to perform the ceremony, a musician, a photographer and you can't forget the license."

"What if you just wanted to go to the courthouse to get married?" Dorian asked. The question was met with Jane and Quinn rolling eyes. "What.. it is a legitimate option."

"Are you telling me that when you were Daria that was the kind of wedding you wanted?" Jane asked.

"Let's just say that Erin's wedding left a lasting bad impression on me." Dorian sighed. "Are you saying that Jane Lane wants a traditional wedding?"

"I wouldn't go that far but I want some kind of ceremony so that all the single guys out there can mourn the fact that Jane Lane is no longer available."

"Ok.. so we need to add the cost of a psychiatrist."

"Why?"

"To work on your delusions of grandeur issues." Dorian smirked. "I think we need to figure out what kind of ceremony we want before we go pricing anything else. We need to find a way to compromise."

"Well.. the easiest would be your option but I don't see Mrs. Bennett giving us a good grade on that..not to mention no chance at extra credit." Jane put a little emphasis on the last two words.

"Jane has a point Dorian." Quinn said as she pulled the last of the cheese off of her pizza slice.

A few moments later, Helen walked into the kitchen. She sees the three of them with a bunch of magazines opened to wedding gowns. She looks at some of the notes Dorian has made. Her eyes began to narrow.

"Dorian..Jane... why are there wedding magazines everywhere?"

"We have to budget a wedding for our Economics class project." Jane replied.

"I see. You know Dorian.. you could always call Rita. I'm sure she can tell you what mother spent on the wedding down to the penny."

"I will do that as a last resort. Besides, I don't she would give me that information. She'll probably think you put me up to it."

"Good point. Okay.. well I'll let you get back to work." Helen stepped out of the kitchen. She listened to how animated Jane and Quinn were becoming while looking at bridal gowns. _I know Dorian and Jane aren't really serious, but this project better not put any ideas in either of theirs head._

Dorian and Jane spent most of Saturday online looking up prices for everything from the license fee to reception hall prices. Dorian could feel his head begin to pound. By the end of that afternoon, they were halfway done with the project. Quinn had convinced Jane the night before that the best way to get prices on dresses was to go to a shop. Dorian had protested but lost the argument. So Monday after school, Dorian, Jane and Quinn headed down to Dega Street. They stopped shop that had screwed up the bridesmaid dress he had worn when he was Daria. He waited outside while Jane and Quinn went inside. When they left the building several minutes later, Jane was visibly angry. The associate they were talking to basically ignored Quinn and Jane once she found out that Jane was only in there for the project. They headed a few more blocks down until they spotted a tiny bridal shop with the words GRAND OPENING painted on the window. Quinn looked at some of their displayed dresses and steered Dorian and Jane into the front door. A woman in her late twenties appeared from the back when the door bell chimed.

Once inside, Quinn split from Dorian and Jane and started looking at the dresses. After introductions, Dorian and Jane explained the project. Kristen led Dorian and Jane to a couple of couches that were set up in a corner. The three sat down. Kristen listened as Jane told to her what occurred at the other shop. Kristen shook her head in disgust.

"That happens a lot at older stores. They think their name alone will get them the patrons, regardless of how poorly they may treat their customers. Sadly, sometimes they are right. Noone likes their feelings to be hurt. Planning a wedding is stressful enough, the last thing you need to deal with on top of that is rude salespeople. Trust me, I know." Kristen pointed to the ring on her finger.

"When did you get married?" Jane asked.

"In March." Kristen began to tell Dorian and Jane about her wedding. She and her husband and their families all had different ideas on how the wanted the ceremony to be like. Then, she talked about how she was treated by different caterers and florists and dressmakers. When Jane asked why Kristen didn't make her own dress, her response was simple and truthful. You are your own worst customer. Kristen let out a small laugh.

"We almost decided not to get married at all."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Ben and I finally remembered that this was our wedding. We decided to compromise..forgo all the fuss and have fun instead." Kristen stood up and walked behind the counter.

She returned holding a picture. She handed it to Dorian. He and Jane looked at it and started laughing. It was Kristen and Ben dressed in werewolf costumes having the time of their lives.

"We are both horror movie buffs and had heard about a hotel in Las Vegas that specialized in costume weddings. So we called a our families and a few friends and had the time of our lives. Two weeks after we got home, we threw a big party for everyone who couldn't attend. I took the money we saved from not having a big wedding and used it to put a down payment on this building."

Jane studied the picture. "I could make that into a portrait."

"Really? I have always wanted a painting of it to hang up here at the shop."

"Not a problem. I'll need a couple of days, but can have it up here by the end of the week."

The conversation between the three was broken by Quinn's whistle. Dorian and Jane looked up and saw the off-white bridal gown and smoky light grey tuxedo in Quinn's hands. Jane jumped up and walked around the dress. Quinn stopped her and held the dress up in front of her. The effect on Dorian was instant. _She would look beautiful in that dress. I don't believe I just thought that. Yet, I can't take my eyes off of her_. Quinn made Dorian stand up and lifted the tux. Kristen nodded.

"You have a great sense of fashion. I created both of those at the same time. There is a tux to match every dress in this shop. How would you like a job?"

Quinn's eyes brightened. "Really? I could only work on the weekends though."

"Come back later on this week and we'll talk. Oh and for your project, the dress is $900 and the tux is $750. However, because it's our grand opening, everything is a third off. So, that would make the dress $600 and the tux $500. Just for the fun of it, would you like to try them on?"

Before Jane could answer, Quinn was rushing her into the dressing room. Kristen pointed to the men's dressing room in the other corner of the store. Dorian reluctantly grabbed the tux. As he was getting dressed, he stared at himself in the mirror. _I am soo going to kill Quinn_. Several minutes later, he exited the dressing room. The tux was a little loose but it wasn't noticeable. Kristen helped him button the cufflinks and fixed his collar. Dorian heard Quinn clear her throat from behind him. Dorian turned around and saw Jane. He could feel his mouth begin to dry. The dress looked better on her than he could ever imagine. He could feel the blush coming over his face. Jane's face held the biggest smile Dorian had ever seen. He walked over to where Jane was standing.

"You look amazing." Dorian whispered.

"So do you handsome." Jane smirked.

Kristen ran behind the counter and grabbed her camera. She snapped a picture of Dorian and Jane staring into each other's eyes. Both had a slight hint of red on their faces. After a couple of minutes, Dorian and Jane headed back into the dressing rooms. They came back out in their regular attire. Kristen handed Jane the picture she had taken. Jane and Dorian looked at the photograph in awe.

"The picture is yours, but I want a portrait of that to hang on the wall as well. You two are a cute couple."

"Thank you. I'll have the paintings ready for you by the end of the week."

"The thanks is all mine. Let me know how you do with your project."

Dorian, Jane and Quinn waved at Kristen as they left the shop. Dorian and Jane stared at the picture of themselves as they headed home. Quinn watched them and giggled. After they were in their respective houses, neither Dorian nor Jane could focus on their work. That night, both of them stared at their ceilings, and wondered if someday the photo would become a reality.

Dorian and Jane finished gathering their project data on Tuesday. They decided to finish their note cards after enjoying a slice at Pizza King. When they arrived, Jodie was rubbing Mack's back as he buried his face in his hands. Jodie offered Dorian and Jane the other half of their booth. Mack looked up at them.

"I would ask how your project is going but I have a strange feeling I already know the answer." Jane said before taking her first bite.

"Dari.. oops sorry Dorian..remember what we joked about at the end of school on Friday?" Mack asked.

Dorian nodded his head. A few minutes later his eyes enlarged. "Don't tell me he actually tried to buy a car."

"Try nothing... they sold him a car. I attempted to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me. His parents are at the dealership right now trying to return the car."

"When did this happen?" Jane asked.

"Yesterday. How is your project coming along?"

"We finished getting the last of the prices about an hour ago. Now all we have left is to write everything out on our presentation cards." Dorian replied between bites. "How is yours and Brittany's project coming along Jodie?"

Jodie gave a slight laugh. "Better than Mack's. Although a couple of the loan officers really upset me when all they did was stare at Brittany's chest rather than listen to our proposal. Then the few that paid attention to our proposal only did so after I mentioned who my dad was. Brittany is really trying to help with the project. She's even agreed to ditch the cheerleader uniform for a more business like outfit. She hopes that will help keep the loan officers focused. Also, if we both dress to look a little older.. more professional it might help the situation."

"I hope that approach works for you. We better head out. See you tomorrow." Jane led Dorian out of the booth.

Quinn went Kristen's shop after school. Kristen handed her a bunch of paperwork. Quinn ran out the door smiling. She arrived home right as her mother was pulling into the driveway. Quinn showed Helen the job application and all the forms Kristen had given her. When asked about why Kristen had offered her a job, Quinn relayed the events from the day before. Helen's face tightened when Quinn told her about Dorian and Jane trying on the tux and dress. Quinn tried to reassure Helen that Dorian was very reluctant and that Jane had to pushed into the dressing room. Helen gave a stiffened nod at the statement. When Dorian and Jane walked into the room, they could tell Helen was not happy.

"You tried on a tux and a wedding dress yesterday?" Helen asked in her lawyer voice.

"Yes, the shop that we went to for price quotes let us try them on. We weren't going to but the next thing I know, Quinn is dragging Jane to the dressing room. We were in them for less than ten minutes and no..we didn't put a down payment on them. The only money that will be exchanging hands will be when the shop owner pays Jane for a painting that Jane is doing." Dorian pointed in Jane's direction.

"I see. What kind of painting are you doing for the shop Jane?"

"Kristen wants a portrait done of her wedding photo. I've never painted a werewolf before so it should be fun." Jane smirked.

"Werewolf?" Helen's voice expressed her disbelief.

Dorian and Jane nodded. "Yeah... Kristen had one of those theme weddings in Las Vegas. So she and her husband were wearing werewolf costumes. Now, if this line of questioning is over, Jane and I have a project to finish. All that is left is getting our note cards ready and adding up the totals." Dorian said as he and Jane headed to his room.

"Leave your door open. I'll bring you up some snacks later." Helen called out to them.

About two hours later, Dorian and Jane came downstairs shaking their heads. They turned on "Sick, Sad World". Helen walked up to them.

"I take it you are done with the project."

"Yes and all I can say is that weddings even small ones are expensive." Dorian mumbled.

"How many guests did you budget for?" Helen asked

"Fifty and the totals were still in the several thousands." Jane sighed.

"Six thousand, three hundred dollars to be exact. Heck the dress, tux and reception hall alone were half of that." Dorian replied.

"I think Kristen and Ben had the right idea. I mean we got stressed out and we weren't even planning a real wedding. From what she said, they had a fun and relaxed wedding." Jane turned to Dorian.

"True but she only had a fun wedding after she and her husband almost drove themselves insane planning a regular wedding." Dorian rebuttal.

"You have a point but cost wise it was a good choice." Jane returned the banter.

Helen raised one of her eyebrows. "You found this out how?"

"We asked her where she had her wedding at and looked up the price online. For the ceremony and a three night stay in the honeymoon suite it was seventeen hundred. If you add in the flight cost and what they spent on the party a couple of weeks later, the whole thing comes out to around three thousand and a courthouse wedding with a party afterwards came out to a little over seven hundred dollars."

"Looks like you two did a lot of research for just a project." Helen glared at the two of them.

"This project is worth a third of our grade for the quarter. Dorian might not need a good grade on this, but I do Mrs. M. I would like to see something other than a C on my report card for any class other than art." Jane's head lowered slightly.

"Let me guess... you already have an A in that class." Helen let a slight smile come over her face. "I think your teacher will appreciate the hard work you put into it." Helen left the room.

After watching television for an hour, Jane went home. Jake was downstairs watching a basketball game. Helen was in bed reading a brief when she heard a knock on her door. Dorian slowly walked in the room.

"Mom, I know this whole wedding project thing weirded you out. If it's any consolation, it did the same to me."

"Dar...Dorian.. how do you feel about Jane?"

"I like her. I have always liked her. I'm still trying to handle the fact that I see her as more than a best friend now. Having said that though, we have decided to really take our time with this whole dating thing. I mean the most we have done is hold hands and occasionally I will put my arm around her."

"Has she pushed for anything more?" Helen looked Dorian straight in the eye.

"No." Dorian answered in a strong tone that told Helen he was telling the truth.

Dorian watched Jane as she recreated the 8x10 photo in front of her onto the canvas. A couple of hours later, Jane stepped back. Dorian stood up and looked at the painting. She had made great improvements to the background of the wedding picture. A huge smile came over his face. She set it down to let the paint dry. She would work on the second one on Thursday and drop both off at Kristen's shop on Friday. Dorian looked at the clock and sighed. He gave her a quick hug before heading home.

On Friday, Dorian arrived at Jane's to help her deliver the paintings. He had yet to see the second portrait. When he did, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Jane had taken the photo of the two of them in the tux and gown and aged them by about five years. He gently ran his fingers across the work of art. She came up beside him. He put his arm around her.

"Do you like it?" She whispered.

"It's beautiful Jane. I think Kristen is going to love both of them." He gave her a gentle squeeze before breaking the embrace to pick up the paintings.

They made it to the shop an hour before closing. Quinn saw them walking up the sidewalk. She had started working there that afternoon. Kristen was with a customer when she watched Quinn head to the door. Quinn held the door while Dorian carried the two canvases inside. When Quinn saw the paintings, she gasped in amazement. Jane and Dorian waited patiently while Kristen finished getting the measurements of the woman she was working with. As the customer left, she looked at the two paintings. When she asked Dorian who painted the portraits, he smiled and pointed to Jane. The customer asked Jane for her phone number. Jane wrote it down on a piece of paper as she grinned.

After the customer left, Kristen came over and looked at the paintings. She was extremely pleased at how well a job Jane had done. Kristen was very impressed at the changes Jane had made to her wedding photo. Kristen studied the portrait of Jane and Dorian carefully. Jane explained the age increase. Kristen agreed that it would not be appropriate to have a picture of two teenagers dressed for a wedding. Dorian gave Kristen a hand hanging up the two art works. Kristen went over to her register and pulled out two hundred dollars and handed them Jane. Jane at first refused, then settled on one hundred dollars. Kristen asked if she could have Jane's phone number in case some of her other clients wanted it. Jane jotted it down. Kristen took it and put it under her register. Kristen thanked Jane again. Before Jane left, Kristen asked her to come by in a couple of weeks to help her make a window display. Jane agreed as she and Dorian left to celebrate. Quinn and Kristen waved Dorian and Jane goodbye.

Dorian and Jane walked over to Pizza King. A much calmer Mack and Jodie showed up moments after they did. They decided to sit together. Dorian went to pay but Jane smacked his hand. This caused Mack and Jodie to give a slight laugh. Jane explained to them about the work she had done. Jodie asked where the shop was so that she could go see the paintings. After grabbing their drinks, they sat down and waited for their orders.

Jane asked, "So, Mack.. was Kevin able to return the car?"

"Yeah..his parents almost got arrested at the lot but they finally got the dealership to agree to take it back."

"That's good," Jane turned to Jodie. "How did your last round of loan meetings go?"

"Much better then the first. Brittany and I wore business suits and changed our hairstyles. The loan officers treated us much differently because we looked like we were in our mid-twenties. I didn't even have to mention my dad's name to the last two."

"Job well done," Dorian added as the pizzas were being sat down on the table.

Monday came and Dorian and Jane listened to Jodie and Brittany's presentation. They had done a great job at describing all of the problems they had encountered. Mrs. Bennett listened with interest.

"Before visiting banks to apply for a loan, we realized that we would have to have all our numbers in order. We also tried to anticipate the banker's questions and be ready with detailed answers." Jodie turned to Brittany.

Brittany looked down at the carefully worded note card. "Although what actually got us the loan had some to do with all that preparation, it was being flexible enough to tailor our approach to what would make the bank officers comfortable about lending us money."

After the presentation, Dorian gave Jodie a thumbs up as she took her seat in front of Jane. Then Kevin and Mack stood up. Kevin looked very distraught. _This ought to be good_. As Mack talked, Kevin got more and more upset.

"..and in conclusion, this project taught us many valuable lessons about financial transactions in the real world," Mack looked around the room.

"Yeah.. like never leave a cash down payment," Kevin said as he burst into tears. "Oh Gosh.. don't let them see me like this. The next thing anyone knew, Kevin was running out of the room.

Mack watched in confusion as Kevin left the classroom. "Umm.. thank you very much."

Mrs. Bennett took a quick glance at her door before allowing Mack to sit down. Jodie gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. He just sat and shook his head.

"Now Dorian and Jane will talk about budgeting a wedding."

Dorian and Jane stood up and headed to the front of the class.

"When we first started to work on this project, Jane and I had different views on what kind of wedding to budget. She wanted to budget a traditional wedding while I wanted to budget a courthouse wedding."

"After a brief argument, we met in the middle and budgeted a simple wedding with fifty guests. Dorian and I then started getting prices for everything from flowers to reception menu. Even though the we weren't planning a real wedding, the whole experience proved to be a very stressful experience." Jane went on to describe the incident at the first bridal shop.

A couple of minutes later, Dorian closed the presentation. "I think the one thing we will take with us from this project is that when planning a wedding you have to be willing to compromise. It's not just her day or his day.. it's your day together. So plan something you will both enjoy."

Dorian and Jane sat down. Jodie and Mack turned around and gave them slight grins. After school, Dorian went home and changed to go for a jog. He stopped by Jane's to see if she wanted to join him. Trent informed him that Jane was not home. He shrugged and headed off. He took his usual route. When he turned down Dega Street, he remembered that Kristen had wanted to know how the project went. He started to jog in the direction of her shop. As he was about to go in but stopped when he saw Jane talking to Kristen and Jodie. They were staring at the picture of Jane and himself. He could have sworn he saw Kristen mouth the words _I hope someday you two make it happen_


	5. Chapter 5:Mountian Of Truth

Chapter 5: Mountain of Truth (Part 1)

Dorian sat quietly at his desk. He stared down at the blank pages of the notebook and sighed. The images of the scene at the bridal shop played in his mind. Seeing that had caused Dorian to distance himself from Jane the following day. Jane for her part, didn't understand what was going on and was wanting answers. The fact that Dorian wasn't giving any did not help the situation. The mix of the two resulted in the argument they had while walking home from school. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the way.

Dorian stood up and paced around the room. _I just had to jog by that bridal shop. It's only been three weeks since I became Dorian. How can Jane be handling this so well? Because she wasn't the one turned into a guy. I am still having problems getting used to standing up to pee_. Dorian's steps became faster. _I mean yes, I am starting to have some feelings for Jane but are they hormones kicking in or actual emotions?_ Dorian began to think about that afternoon's fight. Jane had asked him why he hadn't talked to her very much since Monday. When he shrugged the question off, she became upset. _I couldn't tell her. She doesn't know I was even there. That was a private moment that I wasn't meant to see, but I did and now it is driving me insane._ Dorian stopped walking and smacked his head. _No wonder she was mad. She didn't know I was staring through the shop window. I had been acting like a jerk towards her and it wasn't even her fault. She wasn't the one who made the comment.. Kristen was. I need to apologize and soon. I may not know exactly how I feel for her but I do know that I need Jane in my life especially now more than ever._ Dorian went to grab his phone, but heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to see Jane on the other side. He invited her inside.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this afternoon," Jane mumbled while staring at her feet.

"I deserved it. Look, I'm the one who owes you an apology. I shouldn't have been acting like a clod and given you a reason to be mad at me. Forgive me?"

Jane looked at Dorian and smiled. "Yes..but only because I want someone to carry my pizza tray to our table."

Dorian fought off the urge to chuckle. He pulled Jane into a warm embrace. Jane leaned her head against his shoulder. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I really am sorry. It's just that I've really been struggling the past couple of days," Dorian sighed.

Jane broke off the embrace and sat down on Dorian's bed and rested her head against the padding of the wall. She patted at a spot next to her. Dorian joined her. She grabbed the pillow from the top of the bed and placed it on her lap. She directed his head to rest on the pillow. Dorian laid down staring up at the ceiling. Jane started brushing her fingers through his hair. She looked down and stared at his eyes. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw Daria in them.

"Hey Daria...I know you're in there...talk to me."

Dorian closed his eyes. "I know it seems that I am getting adjusted to the change, but I'm not. I'm having a hard time with things like showering in gym class and seeing myself in a mirror. Then there is dealing with Lawndale High in general. Between the looks I get from the girls in school and Kevin constantly bugging me about joining the football team, I feel like I am going insane."

_You're not the only one who is unhappy about the way girls at school look at you_. "It's about time you said something. I was beginning to worry about you. I thought you would freak out in the middle of class one day. I'm amazed that you don't come home ever day and curl up in a ball babbling."

Dorian laughed. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Jane. She was looking at him with a slight grin on her face. He studied Jane. "You know you're very beautiful from this angle," the blush hit his face the instant he heard the words come out of his mouth.

Jane stopped stroking his hair. He went to sit up, but she stopped him. He buried his head in his hand. She tried to move his hands but he resisted. They both went silent for a moment.

"I would have never said that to you before," he groaned.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" Dorian moved his hands down.

"When you said that.. did you mean it?"

"Yes." His eyes enlarged slightly as the truth hit him. _I guess those feelings are more than just hormones._

The next day in school, they were sitting in English class. Christmas break was in a few short days and Dorian couldn't wait for the break. Mr.O'Neill was leaning against his desk. He was holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Class, in my hands I hold a piece of paper which has the potential to open up a world of positive experiences."

Dorian looked up at him. "Mandatory home schooling legislation?"

" A sign up sheet for an overnight hill trek.. an excellent opportunity to understand the primal struggle for survival we made it through together in "The Call Of The Wild". We will leave Saturday morning and return Sunday afternoon."

Jane leaned towards Dorian, "Hmmm..Twenty-four consecutive hours with our classmates. Are you going to go?"

"I have a feeling my parents will make me go to keep an eye on Quinn. Why..do you want to go?"

"Not really I had a bad experience on that hill when I was with the Girl Scouts. We kept marching and singing and marching and singing about some freak named John Jacob Jingleheimer somebody. However Trent is going to be in Freemont with Spiral so I will have nothing better to do."

Dorian turned to her, "You were a Girl Scout?"

"Not after the deprogramming."

The Morgendorffers were gathered around the dining room table. Quinn was ordering the stuff she wanted to take on the hiking trip. Dorian went over to the kitchen counter and turned on the television. He listened to Quinn as she commented on some of the products listed in the catalogue. _I knew my parents were going to make me go. Intimacy retreat? Ewwwwww_. Dorian shuddered at the last thought. A few moments later, Quinn handed him the catalogue.

Dorian flipped through the book. He choose a heavy jacket, first-aid kit and a new sleeping bag. He would let Jane use it and if he could fit into his old one. He knew hers was not in good condition, especially if the weather became bad. He gave the catalogue to his mom. Helen placed the order for overnight delivery.

"Hey dad.. can I borrow your camping backpack?" Dorian asked as he shut off the television.

"Sure thing kiddo.. it's in the garage."

Dorian headed for the garage. He pulled out the oversized backpack and went to his room. He leaned it against his desk while he made a short checklist of what he wanted to put in it. _Rather be safe than sorry. Who knows what Ms. Li has got planned_. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it. Quinn and Jane came into the room. They looked at the backpack.

"See.. I told you he went off the deep-end." Quinn smirked.

"Look who's talking Miss Let's Order Half of the Catalogue For A One Day Trip."

"I didn't order half...only a third," Quinn pouted.

"Still.. I know you want to impress your friends, but you don't need to bring all that stuff with you. You're only going to be able to change once or twice at best. Besides, that will give you more to show-off once we are done with Christmas break."

"Ughhh.. okay.. I won't bring all of it. But if it hurts my standing with the fashion club, I'm going to paint your toenails in the middle of the night and send the picture of it to Jane." Quinn left the room.

Jane sat on the bed. She kept looking down at his feet. Finally, she busted into laughter. He turns to her in curiosity.

"I'm picturing your toenails in a neon green or high-glo pink nail color. Neither would match your skin tone at all."

"Very funny Lane. My parents still have that bridesmaid's dress and a very big back yard. So do what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Trent's not home and my muse has decided to take the night off. I decided to come over here. Then you're mom handed me this catalogue thingy and told me to pick out a jacket and some clothes for this trip. She had that motherly look in her eyes. I wasn't about to argue with her. I take it you were right about your parents wanting you to go and keep an eye on Quinn."

"Yep. They want to go on an intimacy retreat while we are gone."

"Ooookay. I don't even want to know."

Thursday went by quickly. Everyone was talking about their plans for Christmas break and the upcoming trip. While running around the track, Dorian began to think about what to get Jane for Christmas. _I want to get her something to show her how much I appreciate her sticking with me through all of this. I'm going to need some help. Maybe I can get Lillian and Amy to give me some ideas. They are going to be here Monday. I can also see if Quinn would be willing to scout out information for me. Christmas is on Friday, so I'll have plenty of time. _He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the coach's whistle to hit the showers.

Dorian wasn't the only one who was wanting to use Quinn for information. Jane approached Quinn outside of the cafeteria before lunch. They had a few moments before Dorian arrived. Quinn agreed to find out what Dorian wanted for Christmas. Jane thanked her. They separated when they saw him walking their way.

Friday as Dorian and Jane were walking home, a delivery driver pulled up to Dorian's house. After Dorian signed for them, the delivery driver then proceeded to wheel three big boxes out of his van. Dorian opened the door to allow the driver to bring the boxes inside. A few minutes later, Dorian began opening the boxes and checking the invoice. Jane would call out an item and he would search the boxes to find it. He then would separate everything into piles-one for Jane, one for himself and however many it would take for Quinn. An hour later, Dorian and Jane confirmed that everything that was ordered had arrived. Dorian took his and Jane's piles up to his room. Dorian then asked Jane to go home and bring back anything else she was bringing with her on the trip.

Dorian brought Quinn's piles into her room. When she arrived home a few minutes later, she began to start packing. Keeping her brother's words about how much to bring in her head, she proceeded to fill just one giant shoulder bag. She went over to his room and asked if there was anything else she should bring beside clothes. She showed him the canteen. He told her to go ahead and fill it. He mentioned a flashlight and some kind of snack. She grabbed the rice cakes. She looked at her bag and nodded in satisfaction.

Jane came back about twenty minutes later carrying a small bag and a sketchbook. Dorian took the oversized backpack and placed it on his bed. He opened it to see one of the pup tents and two canteens still inside. Better fill these before I forget about it. He ran down to the kitchen and came back with two full canteens. Not bothering to get rid of the tent, Dorian proceeded to pack his and Jane's stuff into the backpack. He went downstairs and returned with a flashlight, a box of poptarts and some beef jerky. He was able to fit one of the sleeping bags inside. He had Jane help him strap the other one to the top. After he was through loading everything, Dorian lifted the backpack and placed it on his shoulders. He was surprised at how light it felt. _Okay, so maybe the working out I've been doing is paying off._ He turned to Jane who had a goofy grin on her face.

"You look so cute carrying that around. I'm gonna make you a sign for around your neck that says 'Designated Pack Mule'."

Dorian woke up early the next morning to help Jake load up the car. _Ut-oh.. dad's humming show tunes. I am sooo glad I'm not gonna be near them tonight_. Dorian went back upstairs to wake Quinn and Jane up. He knocked on the guest bedroom door. He could hear footsteps make their way across the floor. Much to his surprise, Jane was awake and ready to go. Dorian then headed for Quinn's room. He saw her door was open but the bathroom door was closed. _Good thing I took my shower early_. He yelled through the door that breakfast would be ready in ten minutes. He and Jane headed downstairs.

"Remind me to thank your mom for letting me stay here last night. I would have never gotten up if I had been home. Trent usually wakes me up when he slams the front door after coming home from practice."

"Will do. So, care to place bets on how quickly Mr. O"Neill will get on Mr. De Martino's nerves?"

"Hmmm.. I say we don't get out of the school parking lot," Jane smirked.

"Damnit.. you took my wager. I'll say... two blocks after we leave the parking lot."

Helen and Quinn made it downstairs. After breakfast, the group headed for the school. Dorian saw the luxury bus that was going to be used. At least they have bathrooms. Maybe the windows on it will work. Dorian helped Jake get his backpack and Quinn's bag from the trunk. Helen rolled down her window.

"All right kids. Your father and I will be at the Big River Cabins just a couple of miles from your campsite if you need anything."

"Unless it's money. Bye," Jake said as he closed the driver's door.

Dorian, Jane and Quinn walked over to the bus. Quinn saw the rest of the fashion club and headed inside. Jane stayed with Dorian as he loaded their belongings into the luggage carrier on the side of the bus. Dorian rubbed his ear when turned on the megaphone in his hand.

"GOOD Morning STUDENTS. PLEASE be so GRACIOUS as to HAUL your MILK fed BUTTOCKS onto the BUS."

Ms. Barch watched Dorian as he carefully placed Quinn's bag in the carrier. As she closed the carrier door, she glared at him and Jane. "Hurry up you two.. you don't want to get left behind."

Jane trying to lighten the mood, "You mean that's an option?"

Ms. Barch's eyes narrowed. "Oh sure, being left behind seems like a cute idea to you now, but when it happens to you after twenty-two years of squandering your good looks and womanly charms, you might not find it so amusing to be abandoned. Then again, I guess he could have just made me disappear without a trace," She growled the last sentence as she stared directly at Dorian.

Jane grabbed Dorian's arm and led him to the bus door. Jane could feel the anger in Dorian rise. "Calm down.. she is just bitter. What's that old saying.. 'tis better to have loved and lost."

"If you know a good hit man," Dorian grumbled.

Jane picked a seat towards the back of the bus. She made Dorian get in first. He slid himself to wedge into corner where the seat met the wall. Visions of taking Ms. Barch's head and ramming it against a tree filled his head. His thoughts of rage were broken when he felt Jane lean against him. He took off his jacket and balled it up so Jane could use it as a pillow.  
Stacy and Quinn were sitting in the seat across from them. Sandi and Tiffany sitting in front of Stacy and Quinn. Stacy watched the Dorian put his arm around Jane and smile.

"Your brother really likes that art chick," Stacy sighed.

"Her name is Jane. Yes he does," Quinn smiled.

"He is too cute to allow himself to be seen with her," Sandi commented.

Quinn bit her lip. "Like I said before- Dorian doesn't care about his looks. As for Jane, he thinks she is beautiful and for the first time in a long time maybe even ever.. he is happy and that is the only thing I care about."

"Quinn, you sound like you've started to hang out with her. Do I need to start questioning whether or not you belong in the fashion club?"

"Of course, I am getting to know her. She's dating my brother. You know how you three have told me how much you like the outfits Dorian wears?" Quinn waited for the others to nod, "Well she helped pick them out. She's an artist... she has a good eye for colors."

"Oh, I see, well then why couldn't she help your sister?" Sandi replied.

"Daria wants to be known for her brains, not her looks," Quinn stared down Sandi. Sandi huffed as she turned around in her seat.

Dorian was oblivious to the exchange going on in the seat across from his. He sat quietly, watching Jane sleep against him. I wonder why Ms. Li hasn't said anything to us? I guess she really couldn't considering Brittany is making out with Kevin and Jodie fell asleep on Mack. He caught himself stroking Jane's hair. _I knew you got up too early this morning_. He gave a slight yawn and closed his eyes. He was awoken by Jane tapping by his shoulder.

"Come on.. we are about to park. You might want to put this back on." Jane handed him back his jacket.

Once the bus stopped, Dorian stood up and slipped the jacket back on. As he got off the bus, he headed to where the items were being unloaded from the luggage area. He lifted the back pack and placed it on his shoulders. As he and Jane were about to join the others, he stared up at the quickly clouding sky. _This does not look good at all_. He was so focused on the weather, he didn't hear Mr. O'Neill call out to Quinn's little entourage.

"..and finally Jamie, Joey, Jeffy..you'll be in charge of in transporting field supplies. And let's all be respectful of this unspoiled wilderness okay. Remember.. we're in God's high school now." Mr.O'Neill reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his inhaler.

Jamie, Joey and Jeffy each grabbed a bag. They watched as Quinn headed to grab her shoulder bag. They dropped the bags they were carrying behind the bus and walked over to her.

"Can I carry that for you Quinn?" Jeffy asked.

"No I want to carry it!" Joey said as he pushed Jeffy.

"I get to carry Quinn's bag," Jamie said as he tackled the other two to the ground.

Dorian watched as the three beat each other up. Dorian walked over to the group. He sighed as he grabbed Quinn's bag. I should just strap on a feed bag. He tried to get the other three guy's attention.

"Hey.. Joey, Jeffy.. Jerry..come on.. we're heading out," Dorian said as he walked towards Jane.

Joey, Jeffy and Jamie finally stopped after a couple of minutes. Once they realized they were alone, they saw the beginning of the hiking trail. They headed for it, leaving the field supplies behind.

Dorian and Jane watched as Mr.O'Neill almost collapsed. Between his allergies flaring up and the weight of the video equiptment Ms. Li had him carrying, Mr. O'Neill had no shot of making it up the mountain without help. From in front of him, Dorian could hear Ms. Li whining about some summit shot to impress some idiot executives from some sporting goods company. _Should have known that this was some kind of money making scheme. Extreme Sports Mania WorldWide Inc... what were they smoking when they came up with that company name? I bet their company logo is a broken leg attached with a ski on the end_. Dorian was only slightly surprised when Ms. Barch tied a rope around Mr. O'Neill's waist and then pulled him up.

"I guess she has a soft spot for at least one male on this planet. I kinda feel sorry though for Mr. O'Neill though. We all knows who wears the pants in that relationship and I doubt he looks all that good in a dress," Jane whispered into Dorian's ear.

Dorian let out a light laugh and stopped. The warmth of Jane's breath against his ear caused him to blush. He heard Jane as she tried to stifle a laugh. He turned to see her staring at him with a smirk on her face. _Damn hormones_. They stopped at a clearing that was about an hour away from the campsite. They had been hiking for almost four hours. Jane nudged Dorian. They watched as he towed Ms. Barch and Mr.O'Neill. Dorian took one more look up at the sky. Jane saw the concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"We need to get moving and fast if we want to get to camp before the weather gets bad."

Ms. Li turned to him, "Don't worry, we'll reach base camp soon as long as there are no more surprises."

That is when Dorian felt the first few flakes of snow fall on his face. Everyone else started to look up.

"Surprise," Dorian sighed.

After a quick check to make sure everyone was accounted for, they continued towards the camp. tried to convince Mr.O'Neill not to go back down the trail looking for his second inhaler. Ms. Barch walked up behind Mr. O"Neill and hit him on the back of the head. Mr.O'Neill went back to the group, rubbing the back of his head. They arrived at the campsite forty-five minutes later. Mr. DeMartino stayed outside to gather firewood. Ms. Barch and Ms. Li led everyone else inside.

Dorain sat Quinn's bag down on the bed next to her. She gave him a slight punch on the arm. He rubbed his arm and gave her a slight smile. He noticed the other members of the fashion club react to when he smiled. He was not the only one who noticed their reaction. Jane walked over and led him away from the group. _I can't believe Jane is jealous over the fashion club_. Dorian sat the backpack down. He looked over at Jane. She lowered her head and stared at the floor. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't like the way Stacy and Sandi were looking at you," Jane sighed.

"It's okay.. but you have to remember, they are friends with my sister."

"I know."

Mr. DeMartino walked in with a stack of firewood. A couple of moments later - Joey, Jeffy and Jamie walked into the cabin empty-handed. Jodie and Mr. O' Neill looked over at them in confusion.

"Weren't you three in charge of carrying the field supplies. Where are they?"  
Jodie asked.

"Back at the buses," Jeffy answered sheepily.

"Why are the supplies at the buses?" Jodie's anger was beginning to show.

"Well, we started fighting over who was going to carry Quinn's bag. Then we realized that not only was her bag gone, but so was everyone else. So we tried to catch up but never did."

"OF COURSE HER BAG WAS GONE YOU MORONS.. HER BROTHER CARRIED IT! DID SHE ASK ONE OF YOU TO CARRY IT?" Jodie was yelling.

"Um.. no," Jamie replied.

The other students and some of the teachers began to gather around the three guys.

Jane whispered to Dorian, "Looks like we're in for a lynching.. and me without my camera damnit."

Jodie looked out the window. The snow was coming down fast and heavy. She looked at her watch. It was almost 5:30 and already starting to get darker and colder. "We need some people we can trust to get the field supplies here to us," She turned to the teachers.

Ms. Li looked at Mr. DeMartino. "Pick out who you want to go with you back to the buses. Then haul your asses back here ASAP!"

Mr. DeMartino surveyed the room. Before he could speak, Ms. Barch approached him. An evil grin came over her face. "Why don't you ask Dorian to go.. he's already shown he can haul stuff up this mountain with no problem."

Ok.. we are looking at at least another four hours with out food. We can get water out of the bathroom sink I guess," Jodie sighed.

"Hang on a sec," Dorian opened his backpack. He pulled one of the canteens and the beef jerky. "It ain't much but it's better than nothing."

"Wait, I have this too." Quinn took out her canteen and the rice cakes.

"Way to think ahead Mr. and Ms. Morgendroffer, Ms. Barch - see if you can get a fire going. Mr. DeMartino - who's going with you to get supplies?"

" and follow me," Mr. DeMartino signaled to the door.

Jane squeezed Dorian's hand. She stood up. ".. I want to come to." Ms Barch gave her a look that could have scared the dead.

"So do I.. Brittany's not speaking to me and she hasn't even told me thank you for the flowers I gave her!" Kevin whined.

"FINE, but STICK with ME.. NOW let's head BACK to the BUS." Mr. DeMartino growled.

"Dorian.. I want to come to," Quinn stated.

"No, you stay here. Get warmed up by the fire and talk with your friends. We'll be back in no time."

Dorian grabbed his backpack. He still had the pop tarts, another canteen and a flashlight in it. Jane gave him a puzzled look.

"With the way this trip is going so far, rather be safe than sorry," He grumbled.

The group assembled outside the front door. The four students followed Mr. DeMartino's fast and steady pace. The temperature was dropping and the snowfall was increasing. They remained pretty quiet, it was hard to hear with the wind blowing the way it was. Despite the weather problems, the group made it back to the bus area in a little under two hours.

The bus was parked in a tiny paved lot. Dorian, Kevin and Mack walk towards the back of the bus. As he neared the bus, Mr. DeMartino slipped on a patch of ice. Out of reflex, he grabbed the closest thing to him to try to stop from falling. Unfortunately for Jane, it was her. Dorian heard her scream. He watched as Jane fell and Mr. DeMartino slipped and landed so hard against the bus, the impact echoed. Dorian, Mack and Kevin carefully made their way to Jane and Mr. DeMartino.

Dorian could see the tears forming in Jane's eyes. She was holding her right ankle. Mr. DeMartino was awake but wincing in pain against the bus tire.

"Mr. DeMartino.. can we get inside the bus?"

"I don't think so, the driver has the key and he's at the lodge about three miles from here. I'm not going to be going far.. my back hurts too much."

"Damnit. Jane.."

"I think my ankle is sprained. I didn't hear anything snap. The wind got knocked out of me."

Dorian lifted her and leaned her against the bus tire. _There is no way in hell they are making it back up that mountain. This is bad. _Then he remembered the tent. He took his backpack off and reached for the tent and his flashlight. He handed the flashlight to Mack. Mr. DeMartino turned his light on. Kevin helped Dorian put the tent together. Dorian opened the supply bags. He pulled out three dinners, two canteens and a thermal blanket. After Dorian set up the sleeping bags, Mack and Kevin helped Mr. DeMartino get into the tent. Dorian carefully picked up Jane and placed her in the tent. He took off her boot. He found the first aid kit. He filled the ice bag with snow and placed it under her ankle. She winced at first but then relaxed. He came out of the tent.

"They can't be left alone for too long. Mack, will you tell Ms. Li what happened? I'm going to stay with them in case they need something. Think you'll be able to get the supplies up to camp?"

"We should be fine once we get through with the first big incline. That will be the hard part. Once we get past that, we're good."

"Hold on a minute before you leave," Dorian crawled back into the tent.

"Mr. DeMartino, do you need anything?"

"NO Mr. Morgendorffer.. I'm fine for right now. Do what you think is right." He handed Dorian his flashlight.

Dorian turned to Jane. "Mack and Kevin need help getting the supplies up the first incline. Then, I'll come right back. I promise. I'll be gone for about an hour. Okay?"

Jane nodded. Dorian gave her a quick hug before stepping back out of the tent. Mr. DeMartino stared at Jane. She was already to look worried.

Dorian grabbed one of the bags. "I'll carry one until we get over the incline. Then I'm heading back here. It's already almost eight. If we hurry, you two can make it back to camp by ten."

Dorian, Kevin and Mack began their hike up the trail. The snow had stopped falling and the sky began to clear. The extra light from above made seeing easier. Dorian began to quicken the pace. The big incline was a struggle and slowed them down. They reached the halfway point in forty minutes. Dorian handed his bag to Mack.

"We can handle it from here. Go take care of Jane and Mr. DeMartino.," Mack smiled.

"Thanks Kevin for helping me get the tent up."

"Anything to help Mr. DeMartino. See you tomorrow Dorian. Come on Mack Daddy.. let's go." Kevin elbowed Mack.

"Quit calling me that!" Mack growled.

Dorian turned around and headed back down the mountain. _I hope Jane is doing okay. I hated leaving her, but the other students needed the food and blankets. I've got to check on too. He's going to be stiff in the morning_. Dorian began to slow down and tire. _Must stay focused_. He made it back to the tent in thirty minutes. He unzipped the flap and entered. He could see Mr. DeMartino asleep. Then, he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him and a set of red lips smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Dorian asked.

"The ankle is still sore, but it's better than it was."

He carefully lifted her ankle and removed the ice pack. He grabbed an elastic bandage from the kit. Jane watched as Dorian gently wrapped the bandage around her ankle. He then took a set of his sweats out and folded them into a tight stack and placed her ankle on it. He then took one of his shirts and placed the foot inside so it could stay warm. He then covered the rest of her with the thermal blanket.

"There.. that should help. How long has he been asleep?"

"About twenty five minutes. He was able to get up and head out of the tent for a few minutes. Then he came back in, ate one of the pouches and fell asleep."

"I didn't even think to ask you if you needed to use the restroom or anything. There is a port-o-potty at the end of the parking lot."

"I better. I don't want you to have to get up in the middle of the night."

Dorian took Jane's foot out of the shirt and slid her boot back on it. He lifted her out of the tent and to the restroom. He handed her the flashlight. A few minutes later, Jane opened the door. Dorian handed her some snow to wash her hands with. She stood on one leg while she rubbed the snow in her hands. She then playfully tried to wipe her hands off on Dorian's coat, but began to lose her balance. This time Dorian was there to catch her. She looked up at his face. Her blue eyes were reflecting the moon off of them. Dorian moved her bangs out of her face. He tightened his embrace.

"I was worried about you," he whispered.

"So was I. Thank you for taking care of me." Jane rested her head on his shoulder. "Dorian... I love you."

Dorian stood motionless. _Three words. What shreds of sanity I've held onto during all of this destroyed by three words_. Dorian turned his head to face Jane. He could see tears forming in her eyes. She buried her head into his shoulder blade.

"Don't cry," Dorian whispered.

"You hate me now.. don't you."

"No. It's just.."

"I know. Daria. Dorian, you once asked me how I saw you. If I saw you as Dorian or as Daria. Now I need to know.. Daria will you ever let Dorian see me as anything more than your best friend? Just once, look at me and see me through his eyes. Daria..could you ever feel the same about me?"

Dorian lifted Jane off his arm. He studied her. "_Look at me through his eyes." What if I like what I see? Does that mean I've always had these feelings for her? She's beautiful and those eyes...those eyes could melt the sun. I never thought like that about her before_. He took his thumb and wiped a tear off her cheek. _Her skin is so soft. I hate seeing her upset. She's been my beacon through this dark sea I've been forced to sail on. I would be miserable without her in my life. I guess I can feel the same way Jane_. He continued to hold his hand against her cheek. Jane closed her eyes and leaned her head against his palm.

Jane opened her eyes in shock when she felt Dorian's lips press against hers. She started to resist, the began to return the kiss in full. After their lips broke apart, her blue eyes fixed on his face. Jane's breath began to fog up Dorian's glasses. She lifted them off of his face as their lips met again. After the second kiss, Dorian said four words that made time stand still.

"I love you too."

Jane tightened her embrace around his waist. Dorian watched as the happiest smile he had ever seen come over her face. They stood wanting to stay in that moment forever. After a couple of minutes, Jane began to shiver. Dorian put his glasses back on and picked Jane up.

"Let's get you back to the tent and hope that Mr. DeMartino is still asleep."

Jane curled into Dorian. He opened up the tent and helped Jane with her boot. He pulled out his other two sets of clothes and made them into a pillow for Jane. He looked at his watch. It was almost eleven and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He opened his dinner pack and pulled out his canteen. After finishing the meal, he took out a pack of the pop tarts and two aspirin and handed them to Jane.

"Here- eat those so you can take the aspirin. I'll be right back."

Dorian left the tent and headed to the porta potty. When he returned, Jane was about to eat the second pop tart. She broke it in half and offered him some. He accepted it. After she finished eating, Jane took the two aspirin and a big drink out of the canteen. She let out a long yawn. Dorian flashed his light over at Mr. DeMartino one last time. He was sound asleep. Jane wrapped her arms around Dorian. Dorian kissed her forehead.

"You need to get some rest," he whispered.

"You too. I don't see how you're still awake with everything you did today." Jane patted the tent floor behind Dorian, "Damn, it's freezing. How can you sit on that?"

"It's not easy."

Jane slid over on the completely unzipped sleeping bag. She kept tugging on him until he relented and laid down on the bag. She offered him some of the blanket but he refused. He did accept one of his outfit pillows. He lowered his head. Jane placed her head against his shoulder blade. Dorian began to rub the back of her neck until her breath began to even out.

"Goodnight Jane," Dorian sighed.

Unbeknownst to them, Mr. DeMartino had woken up and watched the scene play out. He was going to say something at first, but decided against it when Dorian refused the blanket. He watched as Dorian finally closed his eyes. Mr. DeMartino smiled as he remembered what it was like to be young and in love.

Mr. DeMartino woke up at two in the morning. His back was hurting. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Dorian turned his head towards his teacher.

"Do you need any help Mr. DeMartino?"

"Mr. Morgendorffer how long have you been awake?"

"All night. I didn't want to fall asleep in case one of you needed help."

"You mean if Jane needs your assistance. Dorian, I have to admit.. I was skeptical at first over the whole change thing, however, I see soo much of Daria in you.. I knew I was wrong."

"How do you think I feel? I went to bed that night as Daria..and after night of complete and utter hell.. I became Dorian."

"May I ask.. what was it like.. changing like that?"

Dorian sat there for a moment. He hadn't talked to anyone about that night. He gently moved Jane over and sat up. He looked down at the floor of the tent.

"It was a nightmare that I thought would never end. At first, I was freezing. Then came the pain...the pain was unbelievable. I passed out several times from it. I could feel my body stretching. Then came the convulsions. It felt like I had sweated out half of my body weight. When I wasn't passed out, I was screaming, praying for it to end or for my parents to kill me. My dad stayed with me pretty much the whole time. Towards the end, Jane and Trent showed up. They have no clue how much I needed them there." Damn, it actually felt good talking about it.

"I was just glad to see that this didn't change your intellectual side. I would have really missed your sarcastic edge. Don't worry.. noone else will know about this conversation."

"Thanks. I greatly appreciate that. Now if I could only get Ms. Barch off my back."

"Good luck with that, she's been driving me insane for years. You know, I think I will take you up on your offer."

Dorian opened the tent door and helped Mr. DeMartino to his feet. Mr. DeMartino shook Dorian's hand. Dorian went back inside the tent and sat back down next to Jane. He watched and waited for Mr. DeMartino to arrive back at the tent. A few minutes later, Mr. DeMartino returned, laid back down and fell back asleep. Dorian continued to watch over the two.

It was almost nine when both Jane and Mr. DeMartino woke up. They looked at Dorian. His eyes were bloodshot, his face drained. He handed each of them a pack of pop tarts and a couple of aspirin. Dorian put Jane's boot back on her foot and let her lean on him as they walked to the restroom. As they returned, the bus driver was being dropped off and was opening the bus. Mr. DeMartino began to take apart the tent and load Dorian's stuff back into the backpack. Once the bus driver said it was okay for them to enter, Mr. DeMartino ordered Dorian to get some sleep. Dorian didn't hear him. His eyes were closed within moments of sitting down. Mr. DeMartino had left the blanket out. Jane covered Dorian with it.

It was a little after noon when the other students and teachers arrived at the bus. They saw Mr. DeMartino slowly step off the bus. He stopped them before they could enter. They could see the pain in his eyes.

"LISTEN up students. THE FIRST one of you who WAKES UP Dorian will NOT be ENJOYING their CHRISTMAS vacation because THEY will be writing ME a TEN THOUSAND WORD ESSAY on the GREAT DEPRESSION. Do I MAKE myself CLEAR!"

Quinn was the first person on the bus. She rushed to find Dorian curled up asleep with Jane sitting close to him with her leg sticking out. Quinn knelt down beside them.

"How's your ankle?" Quinn whispered.

"It hurts a lot. Your brother did a good job taking care of it though. He put ice on it, then wrapped it up."

"I'll ask my parents to bring you to get checked out. I see you thanked him for a job well done too." Quinn gave a slight giggle.

"What do you mean...oops." That's when Jane noticed her lipstick on his cheek. She quickly wiped it off.

The trip back to school was quiet. Mr. DeMartino told Ms. Li, Ms. Barch and Mr. O"Neill about how Dorain stayed up the entire night to make sure that he and Jane were okay. Mack and Kevin had already told them about Dorian carrying one of the bags halfway back up. When they pulled into the school's parking lot. Jane woke Dorian up. He was still exhausted. Dorian and Quinn wrapped an arm around Jane and led her off the bus and into their mother's SUV. Ms. Li and Mr. DeMartino told Helen and Jake about what happened on the trip. They offered to give Mr. DeMartino a ride to the hospital but he refused. All four of the adults turned and looked inside the SUV. Dorian was sound asleep with Jane nestled against him and her foot being propped up by Quinn's lap. Jane looked up at Dorian's face and then to Quinn.

"Why do I have a feeling something else happened," Quinn said while watching Jane.

A look of happiness came over Jane's face as her smile widened. "Quinn, he told me he loved me."

"I guess this trip was worth it," Quinn remarked as Helen and Jake returned to the car.

Jane was wheeled out of the hospital. After Jake pulled up, the nurse handed Jane her crutches. Dorian gently placed her in the backseat. They drove her to her house. Jane told Quinn where everything was in her room. Trent would not be home until Wednesday so Helen offered to let her stay with them. When they arrived back at the Morgendorffer house, Helen ordered pizza to be delivered. While they waited for the pizza, Jane used the downstairs bathroom and shower. Then Helen brought pillows and a blanket for Jane to use. After dinner, Dorian went upstairs to shower and change. He came back down the stairs to watch television with Jane and Quinn. He fell asleep on the couch next to Jane's. After Quinn went upstairs , Jane grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to Dorian. She bent down and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Dorian," Jane whispered. _I hope they're of me_.

End


	6. Chapter 6:Christmas Chaos

Set-up: Christmas is upon the residents of Lawndale and Dorian's house is full. Jane is still recovering from the mountain trip. Aunt Amy and Great Aunt Lillian are coming to share the holiday. Both make major announcements. Dorian and Jane search for the perfect gifts. Can Quinn and Trent save Christmas for everyone?

Christmas Chaos (Part 1)

Jane was sitting in the living room. Helen and Jake had just left to go pick up Lillian from the airport. Amy would be arriving later on that day. Dorian had gone for a jog around the neighborhood. Technically, he had gone for a jog to Jane's house to bring her back some more art supplies. Quinn saw Jane staring at the blank television screen. A long sigh of frustration came from Jane's mouth. Quinn went into the kitchen and came back with two sodas. She handed one to Jane. Jane thanked her. A smile crept up on Jane's face.

"Quinn.. you're kinda big on all this holiday stuff right?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"I watched your dad take a bunch of decorations down from the attic this morning. I don't ever remember having a traditional Christmas. My family doesn't do much on the holidays...my parents and other siblings are never home for them. Trent and I usually hang out at the house and exchange the same gift every year. I give him guitar strings and a couple of new picks. He buys me some new paintbrushes and a sketchbook."

A look of sadness came over Quinn as she stared at the older girl. "You mean you don't have any holiday traditions? No decorating, or singing caroles, no stockings hung on the fireplace mantle? Even Daria would watch 'A Christmas Carol' with us."

Jane simply shook her head. "Nope. Heck this past Thanksgiving was the first time in eight years that I actually ate turkey that wasn't in pizza form. I couldn't tell you the last time I even sent or received a Christmas card."

"Jane, this year will be different. You will be spending it with us. When Trent comes back home on Wednesday, he can hang out here too. Now we need to get you into the spirit of the holidays, and I think I know how. I just need to wait until Dorian gets back."

"Okay. Speaking of Dorian... I want to get him something really nice for Christmas, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Well, Aunt Amy promised to take me Christmas shopping tomorrow. Maybe you could ride with us and we can pick something out."

"I don't want to slow you down. I know that the holidays make people rushed as it is. The last thing you need is to fight the crowds with someone on crutches."

"Not a problem... stick with me kid. We'll have you shooting through the stores," Quinn smirked.

"Aren't you worried about Sandi seeing you shopping with me?"

"Sandi left this morning to go visit family in Aspen. Tiffany's heading for New York in the morning. I don't have any plans with Stacy until the day after Christmas. Kristen is only going to open the shop today and tomorrow. I'll be working in the morning and be off by 2 so we'll have plenty of time to shop and get you in the Christmas spirit."

Jane could tell Quinn was looking forward to this. It was strange how the whole Daria to Dorian thing had changed Jane's view of Quinn. Jane remembered the night Quinn had shown up at her house because she didn't want to be at home by herself. Then, Jane thought about the night of Daria's birthday. How she held Quinn while Quinn cried over the loss of her sister. _She is truly afraid that she will end up alone and forgotten. I guess I'm not the only one with abandonment issues. Maybe this will be good for the both of us._

Dorian returned to the house with his arms full of paintbrushes, canvases and sketchbooks. Jane had plenty of paints. Quinn helped him unload the supplies. Dorian was covered in sweat. He went upstairs to take a quick shower. While he was getting dressed, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in Quinn."

"Dorian... where are all of the Christmas movies?"

"Top shelf of my closet.. why?"

"I want to watch some of them tonight with Jane."

"Okay, but dad wants to get a tree tonight... we can watch 'Scrooged' while we decorate it."

"Good. Um... we need to make sure Jane helps us with the tree."

Dorian looked over at his sister. A look of curiosity fell over his face. Quinn sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. He could see Quinn starting to get upset.

"Jane hasn't had a real Christmas in years...maybe never. She deserves one Dorian... we can't leave her out of any of the festivities. Dorian.. what did you get her last year for Christmas?"

"We didn't exchange gifts last year. Her parents didn't send any extra like they usually do." Dorian sat beside his sister looking dejected.

"I think its time we got Virginia down there," Quinn pointed to Jane "to believe in Santa again. So what do you say Mr. Claus?" Quinn smirked at her brother.

He opened up his closet and pulled out all of their Christmas movies. "I would say ho,ho,ho but I don't have the belly for it. I think when mom and dad get back, we need to buy some cookies, popcorn and eggnog."

Aunt Amy was the first to arrive. Dorian helped her with her luggage. She saw Jane painting while on her crutches. Jane and Quinn explained to her about the mountain trip. When Dorian came back downstairs, Amy gave him a quick hug. Quinn asked Amy if she could drive her to the grocery store. Dorian gave a half smile. Amy agreed. Amy and Quinn bounded out the door.

After they left, Dorian stood beside Jane. He snaked his arm between the crutches and held her. He looked at the canvas. It was a picture of a little girl with black hair sitting in front of a scarcely decorated tree in what appeared to be the living room of the Lane house. There were no presents and a look of great disappointment on the girl's face. Dorian moved so he was standing in front of Jane. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her forehead. Jane looked up at him with a sad smile before burying her head in his chest. He stood there, cursing out Jane's parents in his head. _Quinn was right...you deserve the best Christmas I can give you._

Amy and Quinn returned from the grocery store with bags full of sugary goodness. Amy handed Jane one of the candy canes. Quinn was pulling out a giant pot for Amy. Quinn watched Amy intently while Amy poured several different items in the pan. As the pot simmered, the smell of apple pie swirled through out the house. Jake, Helen and Lillian walked in. Dorian went out to the car while Jake and Helen were trying to figure out what the scent that came from their kitchen was. A big smile came over Lillian's face.

"Ahhh, wassail. That brings me back to my childhood."

"Wassail?" Jane asked.

Lillian nodded. "My parents used to make it every year for Christmas. It was Greta's favorite."

"I even found some cinnamon straws to sip it from," Amy laughed.

Dorian came back downstairs. He handed Jane her crutches and followed her into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table as Lillian talked to Amy about the recipe. Helen and Quinn took several mugs down. Amy ladled the drink and added a cinnamon straw to each. As everyone was enjoying their drinks, Amy stood up and gently tapped the side of her mug. They turned towards her.

"With everything that has been going on, I realized just how much I've missed being around my family. I wanted to let you know.. I came back to Lawndale two weeks ago and looked at houses. I found one I really liked. I have to sign the paperwork for it on Wednesday."

"What about your job?" Helen asked.

"I'm a freelance writer. I can do that from any location. I usually just e-mail them everything anyway. I only go up to the office once every three months for our quarterly meeting. I want to show it to you tomorrow night."

"The office is closing for the rest of the week tomorrow at noon. We'll go right when Quinn gets off at two," Helen smiled. Maybe now, I can have the relationship I always wanted to have with one of my sisters.

"Well, that means Dorian and I have a lot of work to do and little time to do it. Come on son.. let's go pick out a tree." Jake stood up with Dorian right behind.

Quinn got up and handed Jane her crutches. They headed for the living room with Helen, Amy and Lillian behind them. They began to decorate the inside of the house. Quinn took out a couple of Christmas cd's and started to play them. Helen watched as Quinn made sure Jane gave her a hand with everything. Jane resisted at first but was soon joining in an even more off-key version of "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer" than the original. The five of them burst into laughter. There was a knock on the door. Amy opened it to let Jake and Dorian in with the tree. The tree was about nine foot tall and was evenly rounded. Everyone agreed that Jake and Dorian had picked out a good tree.

As they were putting the tree into the stand, Sting's version of "Gabriel's Messege" began to play. From under the tree, Dorian's voice rang out. Everyone grew quiet as they listened to him sing, matching note for note. After the song ended, Dorian realized that no one was talking. He could feel the heat of the blush coming over his face. He laid there for several moments. Amy finally bent down then stood back up. She pulled five dollars out of her wallet and handed it to Jane.

"You were right.. his face was redder than the tree stand," Amy laughed.

Dorian slid out from under the tree. As he stood up, he surveyed the room. Helen and Lillian had smiles of pride on their faces. Amy, Jane and Quinn gave him a golfer's clap. Jake walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Where have you been hiding that talent at kiddo?"

"Up until a few minutes ago, I didn't know I had that talent. The old me couldn't carry a tune if I wanted to," Dorian sighed.

Dorian walked over and turned off the cd player. He put "Scrooged" into the vcr. As the movie started, Jake went upstairs to get his camera. Jane showed him how to work the timer on it. Everyone gathered around the tree and began decorating it. Within minutes, they were down to the final step.. the placing of the star on to. Usually that was Quinn's job. Quinn held the star for a moment. She walked over to Jane and placed the star in Jane's hands. Jane tried to give it back, but Quinn refused it.

"Quinn..I can't. This is your family's tradition."

"Jane - you are family," Quinn turned to Dorian, "Make sure she gets it up there without knocking the tree over."

Jane handed her crutches over to Amy. Dorian carefully lifted Jane up at the knees. She placed the star on top then adjusted it. She snaked the cord down to Jake. Dorian gently lowered her feet back to the floor. She leaned against him. Quinn turned off the lights while Jake knelt down and turned on the tree. Everyone stood as the watched the room glowed from the lights of the tree. Dorian could feel Jane's grip around his waist tighten. He kissed her on the cheek. Amy walked over to Quinn and gave her a thumbs up.

While everyone else was in the kitchen catching up, Jane stood in front of a canvas in the living room. She began to paint a scene from the evening's events. She did not notice that Quinn had walked back into the room. Quinn stood there, watching Jane work. More importantly to Quinn, Jane was smiling. Deciding that she didn't want to disturb Jane. Quinn headed back into the kitchen. _So far..so good._

It was almost one in the morning when Helen went downstairs to check on things. She saw Jane sleeping peacefully on one couch. Dorian was lying down on the other. She did not see that he was still awake. She padded over to the two paintings Jane had done. She felt a tug on her heart when she looked at the portrait of younger Jane. Then she studied the second painting. Helen could feel the togetherness and warmth radiating from it. Helen was so lost in the painting that she almost screamed when Dorian put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom.. I don't want Jane to ever have another Christmas like that again," he whispered as he pointed to the first canvas.

Helen walked over to where her purse was sitting. She pulled out one of her platinum credit cards and gave it to Dorian. Before heading back upstairs, she turned to him.

"Don't hand me that card back until it is smoking from overuse."

Jane was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and sketching. Amy and Lillian soon joined her. Amy poured them each a cup of coffee. Lillian gave a slight laugh at the two younger women. Amy and Jane looked like they needed to be electro-shocked into consciousness.

"I'm just glad to know I'm not the only morning hater here. Where's Dorian?" Amy asked.

"Kristen, Quinn's boss, called and asked if he could go to the shop and help her move some of the clothing racks around."

"Now how did Quinn get a job in a bridal shop?"

"She has a really good eye. Dorian and I had a project in economics where we had to budget a wedding. We had gone to the shop to get prices on a tux and dress. While were talking to Kristen, Quinn was scouting. She picked out a dress and tux. Kristen was impressed and offered her a job. I have one too...I go there once a month and help her change out window displays and I've painted a couple of portraits that are hanging up at the shop. You should see the one I did from Kristen's wedding photo. She's also given my number out to some of the couples. I have to paint one portrait next week and another in Mid-January."

Amy nodded, "You can show it to me when we pick them up from work. How is Dorian doing?"

"Well, he really had a hard time after the economics project. We got in a big argument over nothing. Later that day, he finally opened up about how he was feeling. I think he really needed that."

"I'm glad he has you Jane. I wish Gregory had as good of a friend as you when this happened to him. Maybe he would have turned out differently," Lillian sighed.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I really do care about him. Saturday night, after I hurt my ankle.. I told him I loved him."

"How did he react to that?" Amy asked.

A content smile came over Jane's face. "He kissed me. It was amazing...he told me he loved me too."

"Then he is already a couple steps above his grandfather," Lillian said.

After they finished breakfast, Amy asked Jane if she would give her a tour of Lawndale. The three women climbed into Amy's mustang and took off. Jane pointed at several points of interest. Amy drove them by the house she had picked out. Jane made an a cross sign with her fingers as they passed Lawndale High. Finally, they turned onto Dega Street. They parked in front of Kristen's shop. Quinn saw them approaching and greeted them at the door. Kristen came out a few minutes later. After Jane introduced everyone, Amy and Lillian went to look at the portraits Jane had made.

Amy laughed at the painting of Kristen's wedding. Lillian stood in front of the portrait that Jane had made of herself and Dorian. She reached into her purse and pulled out an old, worn photograph. She lifted it to where in her eyes it was side by side to the painting. By this time, Dorian had finished his task and joined the others. After a couple of minutes, Dorian made his way over to Lillian. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. She put her arms around him. He could feel her tears hitting his shoulder blade. He looked down at the still frame in her hand, then back up at the portrait. The images were hauntingly similar. Lillian let him go. he flashed her one of his half smiles. Lillian cheered up. They ambled back to the group. Kristen handed Lillian a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry that my painting upset you Lillian," Jane said as her head lowered.

"Don't apologize Jane. It's just..that painting made Dorian look just like Gregory in his early twenties." She showed everyone the photograph. Even Quinn gasped at the resemblance.

"I miss Gregory a lot. I know he was a mean man, but he was still my brother and I loved him greatly. That portrait made it feel as though he was here in this room." Lillian took a minute to compose herself. "Now that I've had my moment of emotional breakdown for the holidays.. I remember our purpose of this little trip was to go shopping."

Quinn turned to Lillian. "I knew I had to take after somebody in this family."

Kristen handed Quinn her paycheck and paid Dorian out of her register. She wished them all a Merry Christmas as they headed out the door. They drove back to the Morgendorrfer homestead so that Dorian could shower and change. While he was getting ready, Quinn approached Amy. Lillian and Jane stayed in the living room and talked about bad movies. Helen called to let Amy know she was running late. Dorian made it downstairs just as everyone was walking out the front door.

Amy dropped everyone off at the main entrance of Cranberry Commons before going to park. Quinn was talking to Lillian about her job. Dorian stood beside Jane as they waited patiently for Amy to join them. Jane almost jumped when she heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Jane..is that you? What happened?"

Jane slowly turned around, "Hi Tom."

Jane could see the concern on Tom's face. As he approached, Tom noticed the young man standing beside Jane. He decided it was in his best interest not to go any closer. Jane nudged Dorian. Dorian nodded and they walked towards Jane's ex. Quinn led Lillian over to the mall's entrance. Jane, Dorian and Tom stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"I sprained my ankle on a class hiking trip."

"That's terrible. How long will you be on crutches?"

"About another week. Could have been worse if Dorian," Jane pointed in his direction, "hadn't of been there. He's taken really good care of me. I'm sorry Tom, let me introduce you. Tom Sloane meet Dorian Morgendorffer. Dorian my ex-boyfriend Tom."

"Morgendorffer.. you must be related to Daria. How is she doing?"

"I'm her brother. She's doing good by her standards."

"I guess that means everyone is leaving her alone. Wasn't she supposed to come home for Christmas break?"

Tom's words angered Dorian. Not because of the way he said them but because they were the truth. Dorian shook his head for a moment. _Crap I remember Jane telling me that's what he said to her.  
_  
"She's visiting our Aunt Rita and grandmother. I went last year, so she decided that this year was her turn." Dorian began to glare at Tom.

Tom realized that he had hit a sore topic. "I see...well I hope you get better soon Jane. Maybe I'll see you and Dorian at the Zon sometimes. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too Tom," Jane stated as Dorian continued his cold stare.

Tom walked quickly towards the parking lot. He turned back to see Jane reach out and take Dorian's hand. He wondered for a moment why Daria or Jane had never mentioned Dorian before. He shrugged, figuring that was just typical Daria.

"I don't see what you saw in him," Dorian growled.

"He reminded me of the Daria you were. Now I don't need someone who reminds me of that you because I have this you. That and you're cuter," Jane smirked.

Dorian let some of his tension recede and laughed. A few moments later, Amy joined them. She was rubbing her temples.

"I had almost given up parking my vehicle. Where is Quinn and Lillian?"

"Quinn took Lillian inside in case all hell broke loose out here," Jane answered.

Amy looked at them in confusion. Jane spoke again. "We ran into my ex-boyfriend Tom."

"Ohhhhh. The cops weren't called so it must not have gone too badly."

"It could have been worse. I was half expecting Tom to run when Dorian stared him down," Jane said.

"I did like his impersonation of an Olympic speed walker though. We better go and find Quinn and Lillian before they but the shops out."

Amy gave a slight laugh at his comment. Quinn saw them enter and walked over to them nervously. Jane reassured her that everything was okay. Quinn let out a small sigh of relief while Jane explained the situation to Lillian. Dorian listened to his aunt relate the story of what his grandfather did the first time he and one of his girlfriend ran into one of her exes. _Ok.. I handled that better than he did. Then again if I had broken his jaw, there would be a lawsuit and jail time._

Dorian began to drift away from the group. The run-in with Tom had really pissed him off. He didn't want his mood to affect the others, especially Jane. She was beginning to get into the holiday spirit. He began to wander around the mall. He was near JJ Jeters when he saw Trent heading in his direction with Jesse. _When did he get back into town? Why hasn't he called to check on Jane? For the second time that day, Dorian could feel his anger building. _Dorian drew a deep breath and walked towards Trent. Trent saw him coming and met him half way.

"I called your house. Your dad said that your aunts brought you and Janey here. He told me about her ankle. Is she okay?"

Dorian began to calm down. He nodded. "Yeah, she's doing okay. She is going to be glad to see you. She's really missed you."

"I missed her too. Do you know what store she's in? I really need to talk to her."

"Is everything alright?" Dorian asked.

"No. On our way back from our tour, the Tank died. It took just about all we made to fix it. I'm not going to be able to buy anything for Christmas." Trent sat down looking dejected.

Dorian felt the credit card in his pocket. "Yes you are Trent. Now get up because you and your sister are going to have a Christmas you'll never forget. It's not your fault the Tank needed to be repaired. Jane would have been miserable if you hadn't of made it home on time. Let's go find Jane then we'll start shopping."

Trent stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Cool."

Quinn and Lillian were talking while Amy and Jane were enjoying a coffee. They were beginning to wonder where Dorian had gone. Their debate was resolved a few minutes later when Quinn saw Dorian, Trent and Jesse heading their way. Jane's face lit up when she turned to see her big brother. He gave her a quick hug. He introduced Jesse to the rest of the group. Jane told Trent about the hiking trip and how she's been enjoying spending time with the Morgendorffers. Trent told Jane about the tour and what happened to the tank.

While Trent was enjoying talking to his little sister, Quinn pulled her big brother to the side. He followed her to one of the store's nearby windows. She pointed to the dress on display. Dorian stared at it for a moment. _Jane would look amazing in that dress, or out of it for that matter. Did I just think that?_ Quinn snapped to get Dorian's attention.

"Jane looked at that dress for a good five minutes Dorian. You have to get her that dress." Quinn looked up at him.

"How can we do that without her knowing? I have no clue what size she is," Dorian turned to his sister. She had a small smile on her face.

"She's a size six. We had that discussion in the dressing room at Kristen's shop."

Dorian handed Quinn the credit card. She stared at in amazement. Dorian explained what occurred with their mom and Jane's paintings. Quinn ran inside the shop. She returned, bag in hand. She playfully hit his arm while giving him the card back. They watched as Trent and Jane were sitting with Amy and Lillian. The four were laughing. Dorian and Quinn stood in silence, watching the scene before them. Quinn turned to see a look of serenity come over Dorian's face. She returned her attention to the group at the table. She elbowed Dorian as they went to join the rest of their family.

The afternoon of shopping went by quickly. Everyone was in a good mood, especially Trent. This was the first time in years he was able to get Jane a real gift. By the time they arrived back at the Morgendorffers, Helen and Jake were home. After dinner, Amy drove them to her soon to be new residence. Amy, Jane and Lillian talked about what changes Amy wanted to make to the color schemes of the rooms. Helen and Jake came out from the kitchen and smiled with approval. Quinn was taking pictures of everything. Dorian listened to all of the suggestions being tossed around. _When we get back home, I'll write all this down. I guess I know what I'll be doing the rest of this vacation_. Jane saw Dorian leaning against one of the walls. She headed over to him.

"You won't believe the conversation going on in the soon to be dining room right now," Jane said.

"Not much surprises me anymore Lane."

"Your Aunt Amy asked Lillian if she wanted to move in with her."

Dorian's face contorted into a look of sheer confusion. Jane smirked and nodded. Dorian opened the front door and signaled for Jane to step outside first. They stood on the porch. His face was still stuck in the same expression it was inside.

"Okay.. I thought I wasn't easily surprised."

Jane began to explain the conversation. Amy started talking about how she travels for her job. Lillian made the comment that the color of the upstairs rooms reminded her of the retirement village she lives in. One thing led to another and Amy ended up inviting Lillian to move in. Dorian shook his head. A solemn look came over Dorian's face. Jane sat one of her crutches down and put her arm around Dorian's waist.

"What's wrong? I thought that would make you happy. Instead you look like we ran over your favorite book."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just this..." he pointed to the house, his family, then Jane, "this wouldn't be happening if I had never changed. I am happy that Amy is moving here and that I have met Lillian. It's just I don't want to be the reason."

"You're not the only reason Dorian. I think Amy has been wanting an excuse to be closer to your family. Lillian sounds lonely. I just hope I'm as cool as she is when I am her age. None of this is a bad thing."

"Jane, you broke up with your boyfriend and ended up on crutches thanks to me."

"True, but I got a better boyfriend out of the deal." Jane kissed Dorian's cheek. "As for the crutches, blame the three doofuses for that. Besides, if I wasn't hurt, I wouldn't be having the best Christmas I have had in years."

Dorian gave her a quick kiss as he heard the front door open. Jake, Lillian and Quinn stepped out and headed for Helen's SUV. Helen and Amy soon followed. Amy directed Dorian and Jane towards her car. Dorian went to sit in the backseat. Jane joined him. Even though there was a slight chill in the air, Amy decided to put the top down. They didn't head back to Dorian's. She drove for about an hour until they came to a science center that had several displays of Christmas lights and inflatables. Amy paid the fee to drive through it. Dorian bought each of them a coffee. Amy handed Jane her camera. There were several cars ahead of and behind them. Everyone was taking their time. Jane snuggled against Dorian. They could hear carols playing from speakers set up all along the path. Jane laughed as she watched Dorian's face. As they left, Amy put the top back up.

"We had a place like that in Highland. We went every year until Quinn turned ten. I had forgotten how much I used to enjoy it."

"I know. Jake told me, so last night, I did some web searching and found this. Even us cynics need to have a little holiday spirit. Quinn wanted to be left alone so she could wrap presents. Trent is staying with us the rest of the week. Quinn and I are going to share a room so you can sleep upstairs or you can let Trent have your room.. whichever."

Dorian nodded. Jane's eyes began to close. Her head lowered and rested against the crook of his neck. Her breath danced across his throat. _I think I need to stay in my room tonight, with the door barricaded._ When they arrived back at Dorian's, he woke Jane up. Trent met them in the driveway. They went inside. The living room was full of wrapped gifts in neat piles. Jane and Trent were surprised to see two sections for just their gifts. Dorian found everyone talking in the kitchen. Dorian signaled for Helen to follow him. They went into the dining room. He handed her back the credit card and all the receipts. She looked at the amount and smiled.

"I knew you had a little bit of Quinn in you."

"Well, that covered Trent's gifts to Jane as well. The tank died on their way home so they had to spend just about all they made repairing it. I hope you're not mad at me."

Helen and Dorian looked into the living room. They watched as Trent told Jane stories about what happened during their tour. They heard Jane burst into laughter. Jane showed him the paintings she worked on. Trent gave his sister a big hug. Helen put her hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"I'm not mad in the least."

Later that night, Dorian stared at his ceiling. He had tried to fall asleep but tossed and turned. He could still feel Jane's breath against his neck. Visions of her and the dress wreaked havoc with his mind..more particularly the Daria side of his mind. After several hours of trying to fight off the oncoming hormones, the Daria half of his brain gave up. Dorian decided to take his new 'equipment' for a test drive.

Dorian woke up with a pounding headache. The three hours of sleep mixed with memories of the night before proved to be a stressful combination. He grabbed the Clark Kent frames to look at the clock. Shit it's only 6:30. Dorian surveyed mess that covered the floor. _Can't go back to sleep. Might as well get up. _He straightened out the bedroom. Daria's side of his brain tried to fight the images of the night before from entering. _I have to stay busy...keep focused on anything but Jane. Fucking hormones_. He decided to go for a run, put on a sweat suit and grabbed the CD player off the bookcase. Not wanting to wake up Jane or Trent, he stayed on tiptoes as he went through. Seeing Jane resting peacefully did not help his situation.

Dorian stepped out the front door and allowed his feet to glide over the pavement. Turning the music up, Dorian tried to drown out all of the confusion he was feeling. As one step followed another, he lost track of time. He was startled by a horn honking behind him. He turned to see Helen and Amy flagging him down. Once he finally stopped moving, the exhaustion hit. Placing a pair of tired hands on the hood, Dorian used Amy's car as a support. They helped him into the backseat. Amy signed the paperwork for the new house and they were on their way home from the bank. When they arrived, Dorian stumbled out of the car. Helen went inside to get Jake. Dorian reassured them he was okay, just worn out from what he now realized was an almost three hour run.

Dorian walked in. His face was pale and covered in sweat. Jane had heard the door open from the kitchen. She went to check on him, but he stopped her. She watched as he slowly climbed the stairs. Everyone joined her in the living room. Helen could see the look of concern on Jane's face. Helen put her hand on Jane's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze of assurance.

"Dorian's just tired Jane. He told us he started his run at seven. I heard him pacing around his room until at least two. Hopefully he'll feel a little better after some more sleep. How is your ankle?"

"It's doing better. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer, I greatly appreciate you helping Janey and myself," Trent added.

"No thanks needed Trent. You and Jane-o are welcome here anytime." Jake smiled at the siblings. "You know, I'm in the mood to watch some movies. What do you say?"

Everyone agreed. Dorian could hear the television and the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. He had tried in vain to gain a few extra hours of slumber. Sighing in defeat, he got up to join the others. He soaked in the image that was in front of him. For a moment, he wished he was Jane. Dorian slinked back upstairs and took the camera out of one of the computer desk's drawers. After tiptoeing back to middle step, he snapped a couple of pictures. Helen was sitting in between Jake and Jane. Lillian was on the other couch. Quinn was leaning over saying something to her aunt. Then they started giggling. Amy relaxed in the recliner. Trent was sitting on the floor in front of Janey with his guitar in hand pointing at the screen.

Dorian stayed on the stairs. _I'll join them in a few. I want to take this all in_. Before the change, a scene like this would have never occurred. In that moment, all of his built-up frustration and internal battles ceased to exist. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Dorian felt serenity. He started back down the stairs. Standing behind the sofa where Jane was sitting, Dorian wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at his tired but content face. Dorian sat on the floor next to Trent. He reached up and took Jane's hand. Surrounded by the warmth of his family, Dorian's eyes began to close and he drifted to sleep.

Unaware that he had dozed off, Dorian awoke to the music at the beginning of "A Christmas Story". Trent had moved to the couch while Jane was now sitting beside him. She had decided to turn his sleeping form into her next great masterpiece while "Scrooged" was playing. Jane stopped sketching. The Lane siblings started chuckling when the Morgendorffers began reciting every line from the movie. After just a couple of minutes, Jane and Trent found themselves joining the act. Dorian's low monotoned impersonation of the older Ralphie caused everyone else to guffaw. When the movie was over, Helen and Jake took the group out to dinner to celebrate Amy and Lillian's soon-to-be move to Lawndale.

Christmas Eve was a whirlwind of activity. Between the nonstop cooking fest going on in the kitchen and trying to get Qunn and Jane to calm down, Dorian was losing the battle against insanity. Deciding that a hasty retreat from the house was in order, Dorian headed to Casa Lane to listen to Mystik Spiral rehearse. Hearing the opening notes to "Ice Box Woman", Dorian headed to the basement. Waiting until the song was finished, the band greeted Dorian. Trent sat his guitar down.

"I take it you had to get away for awhile," Trent chuckled.

"Yeah..I had to leave before the debate about sugar plums started. What time does your show start tonight?"

"Seven. We should be done by nine. Your mom said something about if I wasn't back at your house by eleven she was going to hang me using the wreath on the front door."

This time, it was Dorian's turn to laugh. Staying to listen to a couple of songs, Dorian left after looking at his watch. Walking back to his house, he saw a familiar car coming down Howard St. _What in the hell is Tom doing here_? Realizing that Dorian recognized him, Tom turned around and left. _I have to tell Jane about this_. Upon arriving back home, Dorian reported his Tom sighting to Jane. Shrugging her shoulders, Jane dismissed it as concern because of her ankle.

Once dinner was over, the teenagers dispersed to get ready for Mystik Spiral's show. Much to their shock and surprise, Amy and Lillian decided to join them. Jane tried her best to change Lillian's mind. Lillian then began telling the group about her Woodstock experience. Walking into the Zon, Jane headed to where the band was sitting. A bemused look came over Trent's face. Following Jane to the Morgendorffer's table, Trent signaled for the band to join him. After introductions and the telling of a couple of stories, the time came for the band to perform.

Mystik Spiral played one of their best shows. Dorian and Jane laughed as they watched Amy and Lillian throughout the concert. Even though she had been reluctant to come, Quinn caught herself having a good time. Much to Jane's surprise, the band closed the show with a holiday tune. Trent sang a raspy rendition of "Please Come Home for Christmas". The crowd responded with heavy applause, especially his little group. Helping the band load up their equipment, Dorian congratulated them on a great show.

Jesse followed Amy back to Dorian's house. Walking in at 10:55, the only lights that the group saw on were those on the Christmas tree. Flipping on the switch by the door, Quinn went to announce their arrival. Amy stopped her and shook her head. Catching what her aunt was saying, Quinn gave a tiny shudder. As Trent entered, his head hit something that was dangling from the front door. Looking up, he saw the mistletoe. Pointing and laughing, Quinn and Amy were surprised when Trent kissed each of them on the cheek. When Lillian walked in, Trent gave her a little peck on the cheek as well. Realizing that this was a perfect moment for embarrassment, Quinn ran upstairs to get her camera.

Arriving downstairs as Dorian and Jane ambled in, Quinn poised the camera. Stopping the couple, Amy focused their attention to directly above them. A blush covered Jane's face. Seizing the opportunity, Dorian wrapped his arms around Jane and poured himself into the kiss. Neither of them noticed the several camera flashes. As their lips parted, both needed a moment to catch their breaths. Shortly after another kiss, Dorian headed upstairs. Before falling asleep, Trent noticed the smile on his unconscious sister's face.

Waking up to the smell of muffins, bacon, pancakes, and coffee, Trent and Jane made their ways into the kitchen. While handing a fresh cup of coffee to Jane, Amy and Lillian lightly teased her. The group heard the sounds of footsteps bounding down the stairs. With a face reminiscent of a five year old, Quinn joined them. Helen and Jake soon followed, hugging everyone as they passed. Jake's face shared Quinn's childlike facial expression. Oblivious to the fact that he was shirtless, Dorian yawned and stretched as he entered the room full of people. That was until his mother yelled at him to put a shirt on. Turning redder than a stop sign, Dorian ran back upstairs and threw a t-shirt on.

With breakfast behind them, the extended Morgendorffer clan went into the living room. Jake set up the video recorder to capture every gift that was being open. Sounds of oohs and ahhs radiated from the room as the presents were shown off to the others. Jane kept reaching for one particular box, but Dorian stopped her every time. Her pile of running gear, and art supplies were stacked on top of a DVD player for her room. Trent couldn't stop running his fingers over his new amplifier and recording equipment for the basement. Quinn helped Jane pick up her gifts to Dorian. Carefully opening them, Dorian gently began to pull out several books. Each appearing to be over fifty years old. They were compilation of the works of Edgar Allan Poe. Dorian held every volume as if it was made out of glass. Leaning over, he gently kissed Jane. Setting the books down, Dorian bent down and grabbed the last two of Jane's gifts.

Opening the smaller box first, Jane pulled out the black heels. From Quinn? I don't get it. Looking over at the younger Morgendorffer, Jane's confusion shone. Shrugging, Quinn's face had a look of fake innocence. Taking a deep breath, Dorian handed her the one box she had been trying to get a hold of all morning. Nervously, Jane unwrapped the package. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the dress. Carefully balancing on one foot, Jane stood up and placed the dress in front of her.

"You have to try it on." Quinn grabbed the dress and ran it upstairs.

The next thing Jane knew, Quinn was rapidly descending the stairs and heading her way. Knowing her brother's room was the least cluttered, Quinn asked Amy to help bring Jane to Dorian's room. Several minutes later, Quinn signaled for everyone to come upstairs. Dorian trailed the others. Hearing all the compliments that were being given to Jane made Dorian smile. As the group began descending the stairs, Dorian finished his climb up. Knocking on his bedroom door, Dorian prayed that he could maintain his composure.

"Come in," Jane said through the door.

For a moment, Dorian forgot how a door operated. Slowly turning the knob, he let the door slide open. Dorian walked in, only to have his feet frozen in place by the sight before him. The skin-tight, mid-thigh dress accentuated Jane's physique. The color of the garment matched the wearer's lipstick perfectly. Blazing blue eyes waited for any sign of comment. Dorian couldn't get his vocal chords to cooperate. Giving up, he walked over and began kissing her neck.

"I take it you like the dress."

Dorian paused long enough to answer. "You look stunning."

Jane laughed and raised his head. "Here I was worried that I broke you. We better not stay up here too much longer. You're mother will be heading this way."

They exchanged a long kiss. As their lips parted, Dorian let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damnit, you're right. Let me get Quinn up here to help you get changed. Then, we'll head downstairs."

"I only need help unzipping it. I think I can handle it from there."

"Yeah...but I can't." Dorian walked out of the room.

Jane realized what Dorian meant. A sly grin came over her face as she remembered the conversation she had with Amy and Lillian Tuesday morning. _Lillian said it took Gregory two months before his hormones completely kicked in. I was afraid it would take Dorian longer. Looks like I might be wrong_.

The rest of the day went by calmly. Trent and Jane thanked Amy and Helen separately. The Barksdale sisters hugged each of them. As the sun began to set, Dorian decided to go outside and watch day become night. Hearing the door open, he turned to see Quinn heading towards him. Silently they stood, smirking at each other as the sky grew darker. Placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, they headed back inside.

Sitting on the couch, Dorian realized that he and Jane were the last two people still awake. Placing her head against his chest, Jane felt her eyes grow heavy as Dorian rubbed her back. A content smile came over Dorian's face. Unknown to either of them, Helen was watching the two.

"I hope you had a good Christmas." Dorian whispered.

"I couldn't have dreamed of a better one. Thank you."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I got that before Christmas. I have you." Jane closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Dorian had to control the urge to jump. He looked up to see his mother standing behind him. Helen stopped him as he tried to move Jane. Pulling the ottoman over to him, Helen gave him a quick hug as she passed by. Walking up the stairs, Helen turned back and stared at the two. _Maybe this whole thing isn't a curse after all. God bless us, everyone._

End


	7. Chapter 7: Motorcycles and Jocks Don't M

Chapter 7: Motorcycles and Jocks Dont Mix

Set-up: Kevin gets hurt while performing an ill fated stunt on a motorcycle. When Ms. Li finds out that the reason he bought the bike in the first place was because of a comment Dorian made, she makes Dorian join the football team. Are the Lawndale Lions doomed? Is Brittany actually trying to hit on Dorian? Can Dorian and Jane help Kevin before Jane gets suspended for trying to kick Brittany's ass?

Sidenote: Quotes from the episode "A Tree Grows In Lawndale" will be used.

Legal: Daria is owned by MTV/Glenn Eisher.

Motorcycles and Jocks Don't Mix

The second day of the new year was upon the town of Lawndale. In just under forty-eight hours, the students of Lawndale High would be returning to their classes. Dorian and Jane headed to the Lawndale Mall so that Dorian could spend the gift card that Quinn had given him for Christmas. Enjoying each other's company, they walked slowly to Movies and More. Even though the crutches were gone, Jane's ankle was still in a brace. After picking out several bad movies from the clearance bins, Dorian and Jane left the store. As they made their way to the food court, Jane noticed Brittany and Kevin leaving Gimme Some Skin. Kevin was sporting a black leather jacket. Spotting the other couple, Brittany and Kevin went to meet them.

"Hey Dorian and Jane...doesn't Kevin look like a rebel in his new jacket? The one he got for Christmas wouldn't fit over his shoulder pads so we had to exchange it."

"Where's the bike?" Jane asked.

A confused look came over Kevin's face. "Huh?"

"That's a motorcycle jacket. It's made out of leather to protect you from scrapes when your head's bouncing off the grill of a truck." Dorian replied.

Jane immediately added, "If you're just wearing it for style then it's a waste of a perfectly good cow."

"You wouldn't wear shoulder pads if you didn't play football," Dorian smirked.

"Or would you?" Jane asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kevin looked knee deep in thought. Watching this for a moment made the Daria side of Dorian's brain kick in. Dorian leaned towards Jane.

"Don't think too much, the smoke might set off the sprinklers," Dorian whispered. The comment made a wide smile come over Jane's face. _Classic Daria. _

"You know.. you're right. I'm going to talk to my dad right now about getting a motorcycle. See you at school Monday!" Kevin and Brittany waved as they left.

"You don't think Kevin will actually go out and buy one..do you?" Jane asked.

"We are talking about the guy who actually bought a car for that economics class. Speaking of which, how's the portrait business going?"

"Pretty good. I painted one Thursday...made a hundred and fifty bucks. I was only going to charge them a hundred but they gave me a tip. Two more couples called me this morning so I have one portrait a week for the next three weeks. Between those and the window display at Kristen's shop, I should be in good shape for awhile. I am going to try to set half of each aside for a college fund."

"That's a great idea Jane."

Walking past the card shop, Dorian and Jane paused as they watched the Valentine's Day displays being put up. Knowing that Daria had never been a fan of that particular holiday made Jane wonder how Dorian was going to feel about it. Turning to look at him, Jane could see an expressionless face. _The only time he or Daria looked like that is when they were or are in planning mode_. After hearing the sounds of stomachs growling, Dorian's concentration broke. Deciding that thinking could wait, Dorian focused his attention back in the direction of the food court.

The last day of their vacation was spent watching movies with Amy and Lillian. Instead of flying home, Jake was driving Lillian so he could help her pack up her belongings. They were leaving first thing Monday morning. Amy was leaving on Wednesday so she could meet the movers. Before leaving to go to Jane's, Dorian gave his dad and Lillian each a quick hug. As he walked down the driveway, he noticed the knocked over trash cans. _Better clean this up before dad thinks we are under attack by alien squirrels. _Upon arriving at Jane's, Dorian walked in and washed his hands. Jane's level of awareness was somewhere between comatose and zombie. Handing over a thermos of extra strong coffee, Dorian laughed as Jane swiped it from his hands like a bear. The walk to school was quiet until the caffeine kicked in.

As they began an intense discussion about the upcoming "Sick Sad World" episode, they heard the sounds of a older motorcycle engine. Dorian shook his head in disbelief as Kevin and Brittany pulled up in a yellow Yamaha DT 25-E motorcycle circa 1977. Jane looked over at Dorian in disbelief.

"Oh look, the circus is coming to town," Jane smirked.

"On what appears to be a very fast lawnmower. I can't believe he bought that..wait..we are talking about Kevin."

When they pulled up to the curb, Dorian could see that Kevin was wearing his jacket. Both he and Brittany donned shades. Both driver and rider were smiling.

"Hey Jane.. Dorian..," Kevin said,

"Mean machine. Where's your Shriner's fez?" Dorian asked.

"Don't we look like rebels?" Brittany asked.

"Oh yeah, that cricket in your front teeth is very James Dean." Jane's comment caused Dorian to give a slight chuckle.

A look of horror came over Brittany's face. "WHAT!"

"Don't worry about it Brittany..it's dead." This time it was Jane's turn to laugh.

Brittany quickly grabbed her make-up compact. Seeing the aforementioned bug, she began to shudder. "Ewww... I'm going to need to teeth."

By this time, other students had begun to make their way to the bike. Brittany took off running towards the girls restroom. Mack and the three J's walked over to Kevin. After trying to tell Kevin about the dangers of riding a motorcycle without a helmet, he made his way over to Dorian and Jane. Soon, Upchuck and other students began to make comments about the bike.

Soon the chants of "Pop a wheelie!' began.

"Five bucks says he tries it." Dorian whispered.

"I don't feel like losing five bucks today." Mack sighed. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt. The new season starts Friday."

"You know we are the ones who told him to buy a motorcycle." Jane whispered.

"Don't remind me."

The next thing they knew, Kevin was driving back up the street. As he attempted the ill-fated stunt, he jumped the curb and crashed right into the Tommy Sherman Memorial Tree. Splitting the tree in two, Kevin flipped off the bike. The crash caused Kevin to land awkwardly on the tiny barrier surrounding the tree. He began clutching his knee in pain.

"MY KNEE OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Brittany was in tears as the ambulance drove away to bring Kevin to the hospital. His father came in his work truck and picked up the motorcycle. While the groundskeeper was repairing the fencing and removing what was left of the tree, Ms. Li interrogated everyone who had witnessed the accident. After talking to Brittany for an extended length of time, she made her way over to Dorian and Jane. After escorting them to her office, she paged for Coach Smith. Once the gym teacher/football coach arrived, Dorian and Jane were told to sit.

"Ms. Taylor informed me that Kevin's wreck this morning was your fault. Care to explain?" Anger seeped from Ms. Li's voice.

"We ran into them at the mall when Kevin bought his jacket. Then I asked him why he bought a motorcycle jacket when he didn't own one." Dorian replied.

"I see. Brittany said that Kevin bought the bike later that afternoon." Ms. Li went to continue but was stopped by the phone ringing. Hanging up a couple of minutes later, Ms. Li turned to Coach Smith. "That was Kevin's mom. He has a sprained knee and won't be able to play for 4 to 6 weeks."

"Great ... we were already at the minimum number of players because of grades. I guess we will have to forfeit." Coach Smith exhaled a long sigh.

"I will not allow Lawwwwndale High's reputation to be tarnished like that. We will have to find someone to fill the roster and I think I know who."

Dorian realized that Ms. Li was looking directly at him. Oh shit. "Ms. Li ... Coach Smith will tell you I am lousy at football. I can't throw or catch worth a flip."

"This is true Ms. Li. There has to be another way." Coach Smith was trying to help.

"You can make him a bench warmer for all I care, but as of right now ... he is a member of the Lawndale Lions. I'll call your mother Dorian and inform her that you will need to take a sports physical."

"What about my glasses? I can't afford to get those broken." Dorian replied.

"I suggest you get your contact lens prescription renewed." Ms Li stated as she pointed for her door.

As they exited the principal's office, Coach Smith approached Dorian. "Ms. Li had a point. We need one more player and I wouldn't have to worry about you academically. I will try my best not to put you in any of the games unless it's absolutely necessary. Today during gym we'll try to figure out what position would suit you best."

"Okay ... Can I quit once Kevin is back on the team?"

"Yes, unless you decide to stay on." Coach Smith walked away.

Jane gave Dorian a sympathetic look. Then an evil grin came over her face. "I guess that means I'm dating a jock. So can I drive you crazy like you did me when I was on the track team?"

"You know I could dump you for a cheerleader."

Jane raised her hands in the air. "I'm kidding. Look at it this way ... it's only for a couple of weeks." They headed to Mr. DeMartino's class.

During gym, Coach Smith had Dorian work with Mack and the three J's. Mack would be taking over Kevin's role as quarterback. It was quickly discovered at dropping several passes that Dorian would not be a wide receiver. Although he was good at running with the ball, Dorian had a hard time seeing defenders coming to him sideways. Wondering if the contacts would help that situation, Coach Smith put the position of running back as a maybe. The coach then moved Dorian over to the defensive side of the ball. What Dorian lacked in catching skills, he made up for in swatting the ball down. Dorian knocked down every pass that Mack threw to one of the three J's. The coach asked him to allow the ball to be caught to see if Dorian could tackle a receiver. Dorian only missed a couple of tackles but was able to run the catcher down and push him out of bounds.

"Looks like we have ourselves a back-up cornerback and possible running back." The coach said as he approached Dorian. "Make sure you get this form filled out and brought back this afternoon. If you get back to school early, we will start going over Football 101 with you. Then starting tomorrow, we will run some simulated plays. You will be sitting out the first game, but hopefully you will be go to go in case we need you by the second game."

Jane waited for Dorian to say something, _anything_, about what happened in gym. They were halfway through lunch when Dorian was paged to the office. Letting out a long sigh, Dorian gave Jane a quick hug before walking out of the cafeteria. Sitting in the secretary's room was Jake. While exiting the building, Jake explained the situation.

"Ms. Li called your mom and told her about Kevin's motorcycle incident. Is it true you encouraged him to do that?"

Dorian began to tell Jake about what occurred at the mall and the events of that morning. The more Dorian talked, the more guilt washed over him. Feeling that his son was getting screwed, Jake could feel his anger build. Pulling into the optometrist's office, Jake began to calm down.

"Dar ... Dorian, what happened to Kevin was Kevin's fault alone. He didn't have to go buy that two wheeled death trap. As for popping the wheelie, he should have told the idiots who were cheering him on to take a flying leap. Now, Coach Smith thinks you actually have potential as a running back and cornerback. I know you hate football and sports in general. All I'm asking of you is to listen to the coach and try your best not to get hurt if you do get put into a game."

"Trust me ... survival is high on my list of priorities. Coach Smith and I actually get along pretty well, so I will try my best to help him out."

Once inside, Dorian got fitted for contacts. The new ones that were chosen were made of a different material. Dorian didn't feel the urge to pull his eyeballs out like he did with the old ones. The next stop was an the county health office for the sports physical. After getting all the necessary paperwork completed an filled out, Dorian and Jake headed back to school. Hearing his stomach growl, Dorian realized he didn't finish lunch. Jake laughed as he decided to stop by the Cluster Burger.

Dorian was enjoying his time with Jake. _We should have done this more often, before now_. Both father and son hated to see their time together end. Looking at his watch, Jake stood up to leave. Gathering their trash, Dorian followed. When they arrived back at school, Jane was waiting for him. Walking with him towards the stadium, Jane poked fun about his contacts. Coach Smith took the paperwork from Dorian and handed him a uniform, a playbook and a rulebook, then pointed to the bench.

"Welcome to the Lawndale Lions Dorian ... start reading."

Jane sat on one of the bleachers and began to draw the cheerleaders at practice. Realizing Jane was in the stands, Brittany ran over to her in between cheers. Concentrating on the drawing, Jane almost jumped when Brittany tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Jane, what are you doing here?"

"Ms. Li made Dorian sign up for football so they wouldn't have to forfeit any games." She pointed over to the bench where Dorian was reading.

"Ohhh," Brittany looked at the picture. "Jane, that's a really good drawing of us. Can you make us a couple of those?"

"Sure Brittany, give me a couple of days."

After about an hour, the coach went up to Dorian. Setting the books down, Dorian walked over to the locker room. Returning holding his boots, Dorian put on his track shoes. Pulling out a stop watch, Coach Smith checked his time in the forty yard dash. Much to his surprise, Dorian's time made him the third fastest member of the team. Watching from the stands, Jane and Brittany were impressed.

"Wow ... Dorian is really fast. I better get back to practicing. Thanks for the pictures Jane." Taking one more look at Dorian run down the track, Brittany turned to Jane. "He's cute when he runs."

Jane looked up and her eyes narrowed.

Jane was trying to focus on the canvas in front of her. Every few seconds, she would turn and watch Dorian read. Visions of the conversation between her and Brittany ran through her head. Feeling her anger rise, Jane threw her paintbrush against the wall. Closing the playbook, Dorian walked over to Jane. As he approached, Jane pushed him away. Walking past Dorian, Jane picked up the brush, cleaned it, then resumed her painting. Confusion still covering his face, Dorian sighed and went back to reading. _What the hell? _

"You look cute when you run," Jane said, refusing to look his way.

Dorian responded hesitantly. "I'm glad you think so."

"Oh ... I didn't say that. Brittany did while you were doing speed drills during practice."

"So you're pissed off at me for something Brittany said." Dorian began to pack his book bag. "I don't need this crap on top of everything else. I'll see you tomorrow."

While Dorian was turning the knob, Jane stopped him. Staring into her azure eyes, Dorian could feel himself calming down. Standing in silence, Jane lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way she said it really ticked me off."

"Jane ... don't let something Super Squeak said upset you."

"But she's a cheerleader, blonde and ... pretty." Jane's voice trailed off. "Whether you like or not, you're now a football player."

"Jane ... you're artistic, sarcastic and smart." Dorian gently lifted her chin. "Brittany may be pretty, but you're beautiful."

The rest of that week was long and grueling. During gym class, Dorian was learning the basics of football. At practice, he was working on his speed and agility. By the end of the week, he had improved on his tackling and blocking skills. Although he was getting better, Coach Smith decided he was still too green to go into the game. The first game of the season was brutal. The crowd began to boo and even the cheerleaders quit caring. Dorian turned and saw Kevin sitting in the stands. _One week down, hopefully only three more weeks to go.  
_  
The following Monday, Dorian was on his way to his locker. Hearing two people arguing, Dorian turned around and saw Brittany and Kevin exchange heated words. _Can't those two just make out and get along_? A few minutes later, Brittany threw her pom-poms at Kevin and stormed away. As Kevin tried to turn to go to class, he lost his balance and fell. _The last thing I need is for him to get hurt worse than he already is_. Running over, Dorian helped Kevin stand up.

The rest of the week showed no signs of getting better on the Brittany/Kevin front. Making matters worse was the fact that he was actually improving on the field. Watching practice, Quinn joined Jane in the stands. Quinn could tell something was troubling Jane, but decided not to push for information. After practice, Coach Smith pulled Dorian over. Both girls could see Dorian's body reactions to what the coach was saying. As he jogged off the field, Jane and Quinn left the bleachers and waited for him at the front of the school. When he finally exited the building, his shoulders were slumped and his head lowered.

"Why did Coach Smith want to talk to you?" Jane asked.

"He's going to put me in for a couple of plays during Friday's game. 'We need your speed Dorian.' I'm not fast ... at least not Mack fast."

Quinn spoke, trying to sound encouraging. "Dorian ... you don't want to admit it - but Joey, Jeffy, and Jerome can't wait for you to start playing."

"Even I can tell you're getting better. Look ... you said you liked Coach Smith right? Well, show it. Just try not to get your head knocked off your shoulders." Jane smirked.

Dorian grumbled an inaudible answer. The next day at practice, the coach worked with Dorian on blocking for Mack. As they left the field, Dorian and Mack were talking. While waiting for Dorian, Jane and Quinn were joined by Jodie. The three sat and talked until they noticed Mack and Dorian came out. The five of them stood together at Jodie's car. Jodie put her arm around Mack.

"Mack told me that the coach is playing you tomorrow. Dar - Dorian ... how you holding up?" Jodie asked.

"I have one simple goal ... survival."

"You'll do fine. Besides, you've seen us play. We can't get any worse. Man do we need Kevin back. I hate to admit it, but Kevin knows the ins and outs of being a quarterback."

"Brittany told me that he's decided not to come back to the team. Something about not wanting to be known as the one-knee guy." Jodie announced.

"WHAT!" The other four screamed.

"We have to figure out a way to get him to come back to the team. Any suggestions?" Mack asked.

Standing silently, the group tried to come up with ideas. After several moments of thought, Jane looked at her friends. "Tom mentioned once about how his school sends students to the elementary school to be mentors. Why don't we send Kevin? He could talk to them about the dangers of motorcycles. Maybe if he feels like he's needed, he'll want to return."

"That's a great idea Jane. We'll talk to Mr. O'Neill before class tomorrow. We better get going before my parents think that I've moved to Mexico. See you in the morning." Jodie and Mack left.

Getting Mr. O'Neill on board with their idea was easy. Convincing Kevin was harder than they expected. That night at the game, Dorian could feel his stomach knotting. The Lions were behind 14-0 and it was still in the first quarter. After their defense held and made Oakwood punt, Coach Smith turned to Dorian. _Great, I hope Jane doesn't have a hard time finding a new boyfriend once I get killed out there_. The play called was a simple slant pass to Joey. Unfortunately Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie were covered. As the play fell apart, Mack turned and handed the ball off to Dorian. Realizing that he had some open field, he cut to the left and headed up field. About twenty yards later, he was pushed out of bounds. The coach walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Great job. Now run the same play and let's see if we can keep the defense on their toes."

Running back to the huddle, Dorian was praised for a good run. Relaying the message from the coach, the offense broke huddle. This time one of the defenders who had been with the receivers ran up to block Dorian, leaving Jeffy wide open. Seeing the opening, Mack connected with Jeffy. Dorian watched as Jeffy ran in for the first points Lawndale had scored that season. When they returned to the bench, Jeffy high-fived Dorian. This seemed to spark the rest of the team's motivation. The defense held Oakwood's offense to just a field goal. The coach turned to his offense and special teams.

"Here's what we're going to do. Mack, you catch the kick-off then hand it to Dorian. Try to give him a few yards to scan the field. Dorian, just get as many yards as you can."

Dorian nodded and put his helmet back on. Mack watched the ball sail through the air. The moment he caught the ball, Mack spun and handed it to Dorian, allowing Dorian to have a seven yard cushion. Dorian spotted a small opening up the middle of the field and took off. Forty-five yards later, Oakwood's kicker tripped him. Mack ran over to him and helped him up. The coach signaled for Dorian to come to the bench. The penalty had put Lawndale on Oakwood's side of the fifty. Dorian took off his helmet and scanned the crowd. Spotting his family, Dorian waved to them. Jake's face beamed with pride as he gave Dorian a thumbs-up. Jane and Trent were sitting next to them, waving back. Halftime approached and Lawndale was only down by three points.

The third quarter was a stalemate with neither team scoring. Dorian had a couple of good runs, but their kicker missed both field goal attempts. Fourth quarter started with Oakwood having to punt. After another busted play, Dorian ran for a first down that put Lawndale on Oakwood's eleven. Three plays later, Lawndale had their first lead of the game. It was short lived as Oakwood's kick-off returner caught the ball and proceeded to run the length of the field for the touchdown. Lawndale tried to march their way down the field, but ran out of time. The final score: Lawndale 21, Oakwood 24.

Feeling as though the wind had been sucked out of him, Dorian left the field. Losing after coming so close hurt. _I can't believe I am actually upset over this damnit_. Even though they were defeated, the team congratulated Dorian on a well-played first game. As he left the locker room to find the Lanes and his family, Dorian was approached by Brittany. Feeling the knot re-form in his stomach, Dorian gulped. Brittany walked slowly up to him.

"I just wanted to say that even though we lost, I thought you had a great game. We should hang out some after practice sometimes." Her voice lowered as she stared at him seductively.

Running out of the school's entrance, Dorian spotted Jane and his family. Jane could tell something was bothering him, but decided not to push it. As they drove home, Dorian tried to put the Brittany incident behind him. Upon arriving at Casa Lane, Trent slid out of the backseat. Jake started pulling out of their driveway and headed for home. Quinn and Jane laughed at the confusion on Dorian's face. _Why isn't Jane getting out? _

"I asked Jane to stay over and watch a couple of movies with me. You can join us if you want to. What time is practice tomorrow?"

"Noon. I might watch one with you if you promise not to fall asleep on me again."

"That takes all the fun out of it. Besides you look like you could use some cheering up."

"Don't be looking so down son, you played a great game," Jake chimed in from the driver's seat."

"Yeah, but it was for nothing ... we lost." Dorian's frustration showed in his voice.

Jane put her arm around him and squeezed. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Once inside his house, Dorian decided to skip the movie. Between Brittany and the game, he was afraid his mood would ruin Jane and Quinn's evening. Going up to his room, Dorian got dressed for bed. A couple of hours later, he heard a knock on his door. After getting up to open it, Dorian laid back down and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Quinn and I just finished one movie and are about to start another one. Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Yeah." Dorian paused for a moment. "Jane ... I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you when you joined the track team."

"Apology accepted. I would have quit anyway. The more I thought about that whole grades thing, the more pissed off I got. Tonight really bothered you didn't it?"

Dorian sat up and placed his elbows on his knees. "Yes damnit. We were so close to winning. I'm not sure what I'm angrier about, that we lost or that I actually care that we did." Dorian buried his head in his hands.

Jane sat down beside him on the bed. "You're supposed to care and losing does hurt. Welcome to the human race Morgendorffer, we've been expecting you." When Jane patted his back, Dorian winced. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure." Dorian sighed.

"Lay down on your stomach." Jane pointed at his pillow. Dorian looked at her strangely. "Trust me." she smirked.

Not wanting an argument, Dorian proceeded to follow Jane's instructions. A few moments later, Dorian began to relax as he felt Jane's hands run up and down his back. Kneading the muscles as she went, Jane massaged Dorian's back until she could hear his breath slow down and even out. Looking at his now sleeping face, Jane took his glasses off and set them on the stand. After a kiss goodnight on the cheek, Jane turned off the light and left the room.

Jane and Quinn had to be at Kristen's the next morning. After finishing the window display, Jane went to go watch Dorian practice. She was surprised to see Jodie in the bleachers. She was more stunned when Jodie came walking quickly towards her.

"Jane ... we need to talk about Brittany. Last night after the game, a bunch of us went to Pizza Prince for dinner. I heard Brittany talking to the other cheerleaders about Dorian. I think she's gonna to try to make a play for him."

"I know ... she made a comment to me about how cute she thought he was. Dorian is aware of it as well, considering I almost bit his head off for what she said," Jane growled.

"I want you and Dorian to ride with me and Mack to Cluster Burger after practice. We need to get her and Kevin back together before she really tries to sink her hooks into Dorian."

Jane looked over at the cheerleaders. They were too busy staring at Dorian running to work on their cheers. Jane began to walk down the bleachers before Jodie stopped her. Jane was fighting the urge not to rip the blonde hair right off of Brittany's scalp.

"Don't even think about it Jane. Brittany isn't worth getting expelled over."

Once practice ended, Jane and Jodie waited by Jodie's car. Dorian and Mack were heading towards them, shaking their heads. While they ate, the began to think up ways to get Kevin back on the team and in Brittany's good graces. Jodie would ask Mr. O'Neill if he had scheduled Kevin's speech to the elementary school students and make him set it up if he hadn't. Mack and Dorian's job was to convince Kevin that the team was in dire need of his return. Jane's part in the scheme was the hardest: try not to kill Brittany no matter how badly she wanted to.

Dorian spent the weekend trying to avoid Brittany. The fact that cheerleading practice ran at the same time as football made this difficult. Dorian would come to practice in full gear and then leave immediately after with Jane. The dark skies above him began to clear on Monday. Mr. O'Neill arranged for Kevin to speak to a bunch of students at Lawndale Elementary the next day. Brittany and the rest of the cheerleaders spent the afternoon in detention for trying to exorcise the ghost of Tommy Sherman from the ladies bathroom. When Dorian asked how the cheerleaders got busted, the only answer he received was a smirk by Jodie.

Jane almost lost it on Tuesday as school was ending. Brittany asked Dorian if he could help her with an essay Mr. DeMartino has assigned that day on the League of Nations. Dorian politely refused. As Brittany walked away from them, she brushed her hand against his arm. Slamming her locker, Jane was about to chase after the head cheerleader when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Realizing that the arms didn't belong to Dorian, Jane turned to see Quinn who refused to release Jane until she calmed down.

Once inside the Morgendorffer abode, Dorian and Jane went to work on their papers. Thirty minutes later, they closed their history books. With their homework finished, Dorian, Jane and Quinn decided to go to Pizza King for dinner. Walking inside, Jane noticed Jodie talking to Brittany in one of the booths. Jane could tell Brittany was crying and heard the name Kevin and football mentioned several times. As Jane sat down, she heard Jodie talking.

"I know you want Kevin back on the team and that you miss him but going after Dorian won't help that situation. All you are doing is hurting Dorain, Jane and yourself. Tomorrow, you need to talk to Kevin about rejoining the team."

"Okay," Brittany mumbled.

Smiling at the exchange, Jane wrapped her arm around Dorian. Sitting on the other side of the booth, Quinn noticed the shift in Jane's mood. The rest of the evening was spent laughing at Quinn's fashion club stories. The next day in Mr. DeMartino's class, Kevin gave his report about his lecture at the elementary school. A whimsical look came over Brittany's face as she listened to Kevin describe the speech. Mr. DeMartino walked over to the former quarterback and sighed.

"KEVIN ... that report was PEACHY,"

"Thanks," Kevin replied.

"ALTHOUGH what it had to do with THE LEAGUE OF NATIONS which was your ASSIGNED TOPIC, I fail to UNDERSTAND!" The frustrated teacher shouted as he clenched his fist.

During lunch, Mack sat down next to Kevin. Dorian and Jane sat at the table across from them to watch the exchange. After a few minutes, Brittany joined them. The next thing Dorain and Jane knew, Brittany and Kevin were both standing up and yelling at each other. Dorian smirked as he listened to exchange._ Oh great, now they are both trying to think. I hope the sprinkler system works in here cause the smoke should be hitting it at any moment. _Dorian was so lost in thought that Jane had to elbow him to turn around. Then an awkward silence came over the cafeteria, followed by the sounds of two crutches hitting the ground. Applause and cheers filled the air as Brittany and Kevin embraced.

"I feel the urge to go into the woman's bathroom and puke." Jane said.

"I'm not allowed in there anymore. Besides, Tommy Sherman's ghost might still be in there."

"That Tommy Sherman ... he ruins everything." Jane smirked.

Kevin rejoined the team that afternoon after he was cleared to play. Thursday after practice, Coach Smith approached Dorian. Mack, Kevin and the three J's soon joined the two. Jane and Quinn watched as Dorian nodded a couple of times and was soon being patted on the back. As the group split up, Dorian headed towards the bleachers.

"Quinn ... is there any way you can get a ride home? Jane and I need to talk." Dorian's said.

"Sure. Let's see - last time Jeffy brought me home so this time it's Joey's turn. I'll tell mom and dad you'll be home soon." Quinn stood up and left.

Jane followed Dorian as he grabbed his backpack. The walk to Casa Lane had been a quiet one. Jane could tell something was really bothering Dorian but didn't want to press him about it. Once inside Jane's room, Dorian took off his jersey and shoulder pads. He sat with his hands between his knees for several moments. Moving herself beside him, Jane placed one hand over his.

"Coach Smith asked me if I would stay on the team so he would have a back-up player in case someone gets hurt again. This is his first year coaching. He can't help it that the former coach left him in a hole because of cheating." Dorian sighed.

"I thought that might be what happened. You must be considering it or you wouldn't be talking to me about right now."

"Yeah I am but I wanted to speak to you first. Look I know I was a complete ass when you were on the track team. So, if you were to tell me that you want me to quit, I would."

"I don't want you to quit Dorian. Yes, you did treat me like shit over the track team but you were right. I would have never been able to look at myself again if I had taken that bye. My question is what will you do if you find out it's still going on?"

"I'd quit immediately. Coach Smith hates cheating and cheaters. He has been upfront with me so far so I believe him."

Jane leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Then stay on the team and know I'm behind you one hundred percent. Daria, I know you can hear me in there. I just want you to know that all is forgiven."

_Thank you._

The next morning, Brittany planted one of Kevin's crutches in place of the Tommy Sherman Memorial Tree in the hopes of getting rid of Tommy's restless spirit from the ladies' bathroom. That night, Kevin played his first game of the season. The entire team was rejuvenated by his presence. Dorian went in for a few plays when Mack needed a rest. He also scored his first points of the season when he ran a punt back for a touchdown. He was amazed at the rush he felt afterwards. The game though belonged to Kevin. He threw for two touchdowns and ran in for a third giving Lawndale it's first victory of the season. Several of the players hoisted Kevin above their heads on the way to the locker room. The crowd gasped as Kevin lost his balance and fell. The gasps quickly turned to cheers as Kevin got back up and started waving.

Coach Smith handed Kevin the game ball during his celebration speech. As Dorian was leaving the locker room, he found Jane waiting for him. As they walked out into the parking lot, they saw Kevin and Brittany making out in Kevin's jeep. Shaking their heads, Dorian and Jane laughed at the scene as they walked to Helen's SUV.

End


	8. Chapter 8: Love Rescue Me

Chapter 8: Love Rescue Me

Set-up: Valentine's Day is approaching and the Daria side of Dorian's brain isn't feeling the love. Between battling hormones, helping Amy and Lillian moving in, and tutoring most of the football team frustration has kicked in. Add to the mix Quinn riding him about his upcoming plans for the holiday and his parent's "wanting to talk", and you have a Dorian ready to go hide in a cave. Can Dorian stop the insanity before it ruins Valentine's Day for him and Jane?

Legal Stuff: "Love Rescue Me" is a song by U2 and was written by them and Bob Dylan.

Daria is owned by MTV/Glenn Eischer

References to the episode "Murder, She Snored" will be used.

__

Love rescue me  
Come forth and speak to me  
Raise me up and don't let me fall  
No man is my enemy  
My own hands imprison me  
Love rescue me  
  
During Saturday's early practice, Mr. DeMartino came to talk to Coach Smith. Jane watched from the stands as the coach began rubbing his temples. _Whatever is going on can't be good. Oh crap, now he's motioning for Dorian to join them. Great ... now Dorian is starting to pace. _Jane flinched as she saw Dorian lower his head and nod. Coach Smith and Mr. DeMartino shook his hand. After blowing the whistle, the coach barked at several players on the team to come to the bench. Pointing at the players and then Dorian, the coach ended practice. While heading to the locker room, Dorian walked with Coach Smith. Jane left the bleachers to find Mr. Morgendorffer talking to Trent and Jesse.

"Hey Jane-O! Amy called and wants us to help her move. According to Helen, the movers Amy hired had to cancel. Want to join us?"

"Sure thing Mr. M." Jane looked behind her to see Dorian coming. Looking at his face, Jane sighed. I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days.

Jake popped open the trunk and Dorian threw his gear inside. He glanced at the extra passengers in the vehicle. _Why in the hell are Trent and Jesse here? _Patting the seat beside her, Jane moved over for Dorian. Jesse had called shotgun. Wrapping his arm around her, Dorian pulled Jane into a hug. Trent stifled a small laugh at the two of them.

"Why were you talking to Coach Smith and Mr. DeMartino after practice? I swear every time you two chat, some kind of crap goes down. I could tell by your body language it wasn't good."

"Kevin, Robert, and a couple of other players on the team are seriously close to being put on academic probation if they fail Mr. Demartino's test next Friday. Since we have a bye week, instead of practicing, he wants me to tutor them for the test." Dorian closed his eyes and sighed.

Jane lifted her head from his shoulders. "Are they crazy? They can't really expect you to be able to pull this off. We are talking about Kevin here. He wouldn't know the difference between Teapot Dome and the Superdome."

A little light flickered on inside his brain. _Jane's onto something. What if I taught them history as though I was talking about a football game_. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Jane ... have I told you lately that you're brilliant."

"Umm ... no but I'll remember to mark this day on my calendar for future reference." Jane smirked.

"So ... Trent ... did the 'blue bomber' bite the dust?" Dorian asked.

"Your Aunt Amy's movers backed out so we are going to help her move." Trent answered before falling asleep.

Jane looked at her older brother and laughed. "Trent has a tendency to fall asleep if he isn't the one driving or playing his guitar."

Staring at his dad, Dorian's face showed concern. "You're just going to drive and supervise right?" _The last thing he needs is to give himself another heart atta_ck.

"That's the plan kiddo. I will be loading up some of the lighter boxes and stuff like that but you, Trent, and Jesse will be doing most of the harder manual labor."

_I'm glad we had weight training this morning_. Dorian felt Jane's head fall against the side of his rib cage. Stroking her hair, Dorian couldn't help but smile.

"It looks like your brother isn't the only one who does a good Rip Van Winkle impersonation."

Amy answered the door with relief in her eyes. Dorian, Trent and Jesse began moving the larger furniture. Amy and Jane finished getting the last of the boxes ready. Making sure all of the crates were labeled, Jake loaded them onto a hand truck and wheeled them into the moving van. A couple of hours into the job, Amy left to get lunch for everyone. When the last box was out of the house, Amy and Jake did an inspection of the now empty apartment. Realizing that everything was in the van, the group packed up into three different vehicles. Trent drove the moving van while Jake and Amy followed in their own cars. Dorian rode with Jake while Jane jumped at the opportunity to ride with Amy.

Jake spent the ride back to Lawndale with Dorian talking about school, football and mainly about Jane. Cringing in his seat, Dorian tried his best to block out the words coming from his dad's mouth. _I wonder how fast death would come if I jumped out of the window while dad's doing seventy. Great ... now he's talking about condoms. Okay, forget the window, I'll just open the car door and dive in front of the next vehicle over. _Dorian's thoughts were broken by Jake repeatedly tapping his shoulder.

"Dorian ... I know you and Jane have started getting a lot closer lately and Valentine's Day is coming. I'm taking your mom out of town for that weekend. Have you and Jane made plans yet? Look, I'm sure this isn't a conversation you want us to have, but I know how one thing can lead to another. Even if nothing happens next weekend, I want you to be prepared for when it does."

"We haven't made plans dad. Mystik Spiral has a show that night so we'll probably go there. As for anything else, we haven't talked about it." Dorian hesitated a moment before continuing. "If something was to occur, would you and mom be upset about it?"

"No son, we like Jane. We just want to make sure precautions are taken that's all."

The rest of the drive home was quiet. Dorian leaned back and gave the conversation some thought. Jake had made a couple of good points. _Valentine's Day was coming and these damn hormones aren't making my life any damn easier. I know that Jane is on the pill. She and I had that conversation when she started dating Tom. I can't believe I am sitting here thinking about having sex with my best friend, wait not my best friend - my girlfriend. Damnit, I don't need this right now._ Dorian closed his eyes and tried not think about Jane.

When they arrived in Lawndale, it was already after dark. They headed over to the Morgendorffers' house and decided to finish the job the next morning. Amy offered to drive Jesse, Trent and Jane home. Jane could tell from the way Dorian slammed the car door that he was in a bad mood. She decided to ask him tomorrow about his ride home with Jake. Thanking the Lanes and Jesse for their help, Amy told them to be up at ten. She drove back to her older sister's house. Walking into the kitchen, Amy heard Helen and Jake talking about their Valentine's Day mini-vacation. Grabbing a drink, Amy wished Helen and Jake a good night. Climbing up the stairs, Amy stopped in front of Dorian's room, but found his light already off.

The next morning, Amy picked up Trent, Jane and Jesse while Jake drove Dorian over to Amy's house with the van. Helen and Quinn followed Jake. Getting the key from Amy, Dorian was able to start unloading boxes into their respective rooms. By the time Amy and the others arrived, Dorian, Helen, and Quinn were wheeling totes in left and right. While Amy and Helen set themselves to the task of unpacking the kitchen, Jane and Quinn tried to figure out why Dorian hadn't spoken all morning. Knowing that Dorian wouldn't talk about whatever it was until later, Jane shelved the thought. Five hours, four pizzas and three pots of coffee later, Amy was officially moved into her new home.

That night, Jane sat beside Dorian in the Lanes' gazebo. His face was stressed and distant. Leaning against him, she asked him about why he was upset. Hesitating, Dorian decided to tell Jane about his conversation with Jake. Jane flinched as Dorian gave her a play by play of the car ride home. He left out the part about arguing with himself. She apologized for causing the awkward scene, but Dorian reassured her that she was not the one at fault. They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Dorian stood up to leave. Jane apologized one more time which caused Dorian to let out a small laugh. After a quick kiss goodnight, Dorian flashed a half-smile at her.

"Look at it this way ... at least we know they like you."

Dorian walked into 's room and stared at the sight before him. Kevin and several other members of the football team were sitting with lost looks in their eyes. _Just shoot me now and get this over with. I won't have to worry about Valentine's Day if I'm dead. _Just as he was about to start the lesson, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see the entire cheerleading squad standing in front of them. Brittany explained that Coach Morris wanted them to take part in the tutoring so they could improve their chances on getting a better grade. Dorian moved out of the way so they could sit down. Great just what I need a little more undue pressure to make this go from bad to worse. Clearing his throat to get the group's attention, Dorian glared at everyone before him.

"Let's talk about the Teapot Dome Scandal..." Dorian began as he walked towards the chalkboard.

"Teapot Dome ... isn't that where the New England Patriots play?" Kevin asked.

Smacking his forehead as he turned around, Dorian drew a long deep breath. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ Dorian began to write on the chalkboard. A couple of hours later, Coach Smith walked in to let them know that it was time to leave. As he was about to ask how the tutoring session went, he looked at Dorian's face and decided against it. Walking home alone, Dorian tried not to think of the disaster movie that was in the making at school. Slamming the front door, Dorian headed up to his room and stared at the ceiling. About an hour after coming home, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in Quinn," Dorian sighed.

Quinn sheepishly entered the room. She grabbed the computer chair from the desk and wheeled it over next to Dorian's bed. Watching with concern as her brother laid there rubbing his forehead, Quinn finally worked up the nerve to get his attention. She lightly tapped the top of one of his boots. Dorian opened his eyes and faced her. Somehow she knew what side of him was frustrated.

"Daria ... are you okay?"

"No. Between dad wanting to get all fatherly, my hormones kicking into beyond high gear, and having to try to teach Lawndale's version of the living dead - I just want to take a 2x4 and give myself a permanent brain vacation."

"I'm sorry. Umm ... wait ... dad being fatherly?"

"Yeah, mom and he think that Jane and I have 'extra special' plans for Valentine's Day." Dorian buried his head in his hands.

Quinn thought about what Dorian said for a moment before she blushed. "How do you feel about that? I mean, I've watched you and Jane. Do you think you're ready for that?"

"My mind is screaming no, but my hormones sure as hell aren't listening. I just don't want something to happen that we might regret."

"I can understand that. So, what do you have planned for Friday? This is your first Valentine's Day as a couple. You have to make it unforgettable."

"We haven't made plans. Mystik Spiral's playing that night. I figured we would go see them and get some pizza afterwards."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! It's a good thing I'm here to rescue you from getting one of Jane's boots shoved up your butt. Jane may not ever admit it to you, but she's going to want to go someplace nice. Fortunately for you, little sister has connections." Quinn grabbed the phone. After an intense and lengthy conversation with the person on the other end, Quinn hung up the phone with a look of triumph on her face. Walking over to his closet, she pulled out the black suit and hung it on the door. "This will go great with Jane wearing the dress you got her for Christmas. You have a five-fifteen reservation at Chez Pierre."

Dorian sat up. "Chez Pierre? How did you pull that off?"

"Like I said - I have connections. When is the test that you're helping the football players with?"

"Friday - Kevin needs to make at least a ninety to avoid academic probation. I don't think I can pull this off with just a week. I mean all the boy really knows is football. I tried teaching some of what was going to be on the test as though we were going over a playbook, but I don't know if it sank in."

"What if you tried to teach it as though you were an announcer at a football game? Maybe that might help."

"You know ... that might work. There is usually more than one announcer at a football game though. Care to help your big brother out?"

A huge smile came over Quinn's face as she looked at Dorian. "You want me to help you? I'll call Sandi right now and let her know I won't be able to attend any Fashion Club meetings for the rest of this week."

"Good. When you're done, let me know. I'm going to call Jane and let her in on the act as well." Dorian grabbed his notebook and began writing down a script.

Dorian and Quinn arrived at Jane's about ten minutes earlier than usual. Trent was pulling into the driveway and let the two Morgendorffers in. Jane came bounding down the stairs with a duffle bag in her hands. Dorian opened it to see some grey blazers circa 1975. _Perfect_. Dorian handed Jane and Quinn their copies of the script. They practiced it on the way to school. As they entered Lawndale High, Mr. DeMartino flagged Dorian down. Following the teacher, Dorian feared the worst.

"I listened in on your tutoring session yesterday. You really are trying to get them to understand. What do you have planned for today's chat?"

Dorian pulled out the folder he was carrying. After reading the contents over, Mr. DeMartino nodded his head in approval. As Dorian left the classroom, Mr. DeMartino looked up from his desk.

"Tomorrow's script needs to be about the Teapot Dome Scandal. Thursday, give them a mock test and go over the answers. I will grade the tests Friday before the end of school."

Dorian closed the door with the rest of his week's planned out ahead of him. The rest of the day went by quickly. Right after the last bell rang, Quinn met up with Dorian and Jane at their lockers. Jane slipped off her traditional red jacket and donned one of the ancient blazers, Dorian put on the other. Quinn ran to the girls restroom and came back in her sideline reporter dress. They watched as the last of the football players and cheerleaders filed into Mr. DeMartino's classroom. Looking through the glass on the door, Dorian waited til everyone in the room had sat down before turning to Jane and Quinn. The three burst into the room and sat down behind the teacher's desk. Jane had 'borrowed' three of Trent's old microphones.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Tuesday Night History. Tonight's game is going to be a slobber knocker. It's Warren G. Harding vs. James M. Cox and Eugene V. Debs in the Presidential Election of 1920. Let's see how the opponents shape up. Jane Lane...?"

"Thank you Dorian Morgendorffer. It's a battle of Ohio Pride. You have Republican Candidate Warren G. Harding; a former Senator, going up against Democrat and former Governor James M. Cox. Throw into the mix Socialist Party Candidate Eugene V. Debs from Illinois and you've got one big mess on your hands."

"This could get ugly folks. Now ... the 1920 election brought a new element to the playing field. For the story on that, let's send you to our sideline reporter Quinn Morgendorffer. Quinn ..."

"I'm here with Captain of the Cheerleading Squad Brittany Taylor. Brittany ... what do you think made the Presidential election of 1920 so important?"

Brittany looked down at the notes that Dorian had made for the group the day before. "It was the first time that women were allowed to vote for the Presidency?"

"That is absolutely correct. Thanks to the 19th Amendment women were now able to vote." Dorian responded.

"Whoa ... so like girls weren't able to vote before then?" Kevin asked.

"Whoa is right. Before then, women could run for office, but not vote for themselves." Jane responded to the question on the fly. Dorian looked at her and smirked.

The football players and cheerleaders seemed to pay more attention to what was being talked about. Mr. DeMartino and Coach Smith listened outside of the classroom with smiles on their faces. An hour and a half later, the tutoring session ended. What surprised the two teachers the most was that the students were still talking about what was discussed as they left. Dorian was complementing his two partners-in-crime when Coach Smith and Mr. DeMartino entered the room.

"You three did a fantastic job. They might just pass this test yet." Coach Smith said with pride in his voice.

"Well, Quinn came up with the idea to make it sound like a football game was being announced while Jane gave me the playbook idea for the notes." Dorian replied pointing to the two girls.

"Dorian wrote the scripts and we read over everything on the way to school so we would be prepared." Jane smirked.

"Well your dad is waiting outside Dorian. See you tomorrow." Coach Smith left the room.

Mr. DeMartino turned to the students. "Ms. Lane and Mr. and Ms. Morgendorrfer ... good job." He locked the classroom door as they left.

Jake was in the parking lot waiting for the three to exit. He laughed when he was the gaudy blazers Dorian and Jane were wearing. Once inside the car, Jake informed the three that Lillian would be arriving tomorrow. The movers her daughter hired confirmed their arrival for tomorrow morning. After the tutoring, Dorian, Trent, and Jane would go to Amy's house and help move any unnecessary furniture to a storage building Amy had rented.

Dorian got out with Jane and walked into Casa Lane to begin working on the next day's lesson plan. They put the blazers back in the duffel bag. As Dorian wrote, Jane looked at him with concern. She could see the exhaustion creeping over him. Grabbing his notebook and pencil from him, Jane smacked Dorian's hand when he went to take them back. A look of sheer annoyance fell over his face. As he tried to stand up, Jane stopped him.

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Three this morning."

Jane frowned at his answer. "And the night before?"

"Two-thirty. Now give me back the damn notebook so that I have a snowball's chance in hell of getting to sleep before midnight."

"I'm worried about you. Promise me you'll get to bed early tonight. Valentine's Day is Friday and I don't want my date showing up like he's trying out for the role of a zombie in 'Night Of The Living Dead'."

Wednesday's tutoring session ended up being a little longer than usual so that Dorian could rehash everything. Dorian, Jane and Quinn were surprised to see Trent and Jesse in Jake's car. Trent explained that Helen wanted to make sure they used a vehicle that would get them to Amy's without breaking down. They arrived to see several pieces of furniture sitting in the driveway with a small moving van parked at the curb. Amy and Lillian met the group outside. While the three guys loaded up the van, Jane and Quinn helped unpack the boxes. About two hours later, Trent knocked on the door to get the keys for the U-haul.

Jane and Quinn looked out the front window with concern on their faces. Dorian was leaning against the van, his face starting to pale. Jane asked Trent if he thought Dorian was okay, but Trent just shrugged. After watching the van drive away, Jane and Quinn sat down and worried. Their fears were confirmed when the guys returned about an hour and a half later. Trent was helping Dorian to the house. Dorian had passed out at the storage building. Still unsteady on his legs, Dorian barely made it to the couch. Amy quickly called Helen while Lillian checked on Dorian. Helen arrived a few minutes later to take Dorian home. Everyone decided that the rest of the things could be moved the next day. Trent, Quinn, and Jane followed Helen.

Dorian walked upstairs to his room and laid down on his bed. A couple of minutes later, Jane and Quinn entered the room. Dorian could see the anger in Jane's eyes. Quinn sat down on the computer chair while Jane knelt down. Dorian braced himself for the bitching that was about to ensue.

"Quinn told me that she heard you typing at four this morning. We know you want Kevin and them to pass but driving yourself into the ground isn't right."

Dorian tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Jane. "It's not a want, Jane. It's a need. They need to pass this test - not just for the team, but for themselves. I want to help them to see that with a little studying, they can pass without byes."

"I understand that Dorian, but you can't do that if you aren't at your best. Now, what I don't get is you were done writing the session out when you left my house last night. Why did it take you until four to type it? You're the fastest typist I know."

"I didn't start typing until two forty-five. I just couldn't stop my mind from thinking."

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure I want to answer that right now." Dorian's unease came through in his voice.

"What's wrong Dorian?" Jane pushed.

"You ... you Jane. Every time I see, talk or even just think of you, wild thoughts escape. My hormones are driving me past the point of frustration. I have one side of my brain that can't wait until we are alone while the other side wants to make me jump out of a thirty-story window for thinking that way. You want to know what the real kicker is? It isn't the same side of the brain thinking the same way each time. Between that, the pressure to get Kevin and the others to pass and the fact our cover story is kinda blown now that Amy lives here, I am about to lose my fucking mind. The only time I can block all of these thoughts from my head so that I can actually get something accomplished is when I am too exhausted to think about anything else but the task at hand." Dorian drew a long deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Dorian." Jane stood up to leave.

Dorian grabbed her hand and stopped her. "You have nothing to apologize for, this is all on me. I love you Jane."

"I love you too, Dorian. If you really love me, then prove it. Close your eyes and get some sleep."

"I can't ... I have to write that damn practice test." Dorian sighed.

"I'm sure Mr. DeMartino will let you write it during his class tomorrow." Quinn said as she left his room.

"She has a point Dorian. We'll ask him before class. If he says no, then we'll write it during lunch." Jane watched Dorian as he let out a long yawn. Lie down on your stomach, rest your head on your arms and close your eyes. This seemed to work the last time, lets hope it works now.

Dorian looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he relented and took off his glasses. As his eyes shut, he felt Jane's hands begin to massage his shoulders and upper back. He began to relax as her fingers worked their way down his back. Soon, his breathing began to steady out and he was asleep. Jane continued to rub his back for a couple more minutes before getting up to leave. As his head shifted, she gave him a light kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Hearing her brother's door close, Quinn stepped into the hallway. Jane signaled for Quinn to follow her downstairs. Jake was in the living room watching a basketball game. Jane informed him and Quinn that Dorian was asleep and asked them not to make too much noise. Quinn told Jane she would check on him before she went to bed. As Jane headed for the front door, Quinn joined her.

"Has Dorian talked to you about Valentine's Day?"

"No - with everything that has been going on I've been trying not to push it. Why?"

"Let's just say you'll finally get to put your Christmas presents from me and him to use."

A huge grin came over Jane's face. "Thanks Quinn. I'll pull it out of my closet tomorrow." Walking home, Jane looked up at the sky. _Looks like I won't have to send Cupid another evil e-mail to his Holiday High address._

Dorian woke up as the alarm went off. Looking at the clock in disbelief, he started stretching. _I can't believe I got ten hours of sleep. I need to have Jane give me a massage more often. Maybe if I get to school a little early, I can use one of the library computers to write up a quick mock test_. Wasting not time, Dorian quickly showered, ate two Pop Tarts and ran out the door. As he jogged to Jane's house, he began to come up with questions for the test. He was surprised when he knocked on the door and saw Jane ready to go with two cups of coffee in her hands. Taking the cups of coffee out of her hands and setting them on the porch, Dorian pulled Jane into a warm embrace.

"I take it you got plenty of sleep last night," Jane smirked.

"Someone just had to put me to sleep for ten hours last night. Who taught you to give a massage, because I seriously need to thank them."

Jane laughed. "Believe it or not, my mom. When I was a freshman, she taught a massage class at the community college. Sometimes she would bring me to class with her if Trent had practice. I just kinda caught on from there."

"Well, I will have to thank her the next time I see her for more than five seconds."

They both broke out in laughter. Jane handed him a sheet of paper. "I thought this might help you out a bit."

Dorian looked over the sheet. "These are really good questions. You did a great job summing up the two days you helped me. Now all I have to do is add a couple of questions from what we reviewed Monday and I can type this up. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Dorian wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to school.

The school day came and went. As the last of the cheerleaders walked into class, Dorian handed out the mock tests. He gave them thirty minutes to answer the questions. Much to his surprise, many of the students turned them in early ... including Kevin and Brittany. Dorian and Jane began checking the answers. They would make little notes if more than five people got the same question wrong. Dorian was very pleased to see that he would have only three questions to go over. Taking out his calculator, Dorian began to grade the tests. _If Mr. DeMartino's test is even closely similar, they will pass this thing_. Dorian went over the three most missed answers and reminded everyone to study their notes one more time tonight. The players and cheerleaders left the room confident about the next day's test.

Amy picked Dorian, Jane, and Quinn up from school. She was relieved to see Dorian in good spirits. Trent and Jesse were already at the house. Amy dropped off Jane and Quinn, then she and Dorian followed the van to the storage building. As the three guys finished unloading everything into the room, Amy kept an eye on her now favorite nephew. As the last of the boxes were unloaded, Amy told Trent and Jesse to head back to her house while she and Dorian picked up dinner. Not wanting to pass up a free meal, the two friends left. Amy and Dorian drove towards Pizza King for a couple of pies.

"So ... what are you and Jane going to do tomorrow?"

"Quinn was able to get Jane and I reservations at Chez Pierre. Then we're going to listen to Trent's band."

"Have you picked her up a card or flowers or anything?"

Dorian shook and lowered his head. "I figured as much. Let's see if we can find a florist before getting dinner."

Amy pulled into a strip shopping center. As the florist hit on Amy, she took advantage of the flirting and was able to get his last dozen of red roses and some forget-me-nots. As the florist was wrapping the flowers up, Amy sent Dorian to the pharmacy next door to pick out a card. He found a rather humorous one that he thought Jane would appreciate. As he walked to the front check-out, he passed the family planning aisle. Knowing that his hormones were beyond the point of sanity, an internal struggle between the two sides of his brain began. Several moments of indecisiveness later, Dorian nervously grabbed a box of condoms and brought them to the front to be rung up. As he left the store, Amy was waiting in her car. She asked to see the card. As he pulled the card out of the bag, the box of condoms fell. A blush redder than the car he was riding in came over Dorian's face. Amy gave him a sympathic smile.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Dorian, you're just doing the right thing."

Dorian nodded. After picking up a five pizzas, they returned to Amy's house. Amy had Dorian bring in the food while she put the flowers and other stuff in her trunk until after dinner. After stuffing themselves on pizza - Jane, Trent, and Jesse left. Quinn asked Amy and Lillian if she could stay over their house this weekend considering Helen and Jake would be gone. Amy looked over at Dorian to scope his reaction before agreeing. Amy reminded her niece to bring anything she needed for work with her and to pack for the entire weekend.

After pulling up into the driveway, Quinn ran out of the car so she could begin packing. Amy pulled everything out of the trunk. She told Dorian to give Jane the flowers before school and that everything would be okay. Dorian thanked his aunt and walked into the house. Dorian showed off the flowers that Amy picked out. Helen, Jake and Quinn were impressed by the arrangement the florist had made for him. Helen brought the roses into the kitchen and sat them in some water until the next day. Dorian walked up to his room, took the condoms out of his wallet, stared at them for what seemed like an eternity, then placed them in his nightstand.

The next morning, Dorian woke up early. He took out the black suit Quinn had picked out for him and hung it on the closet door. Quinn knocked on his door and smiled when she saw the outfit. After getting ready for school, Dorian helped his parents load their luggage into Helen's SUV. Knowing that Jane had her license, Jake handed Dorian the keys to the Lexus. Dorian thanked his parents and told them to drive carefully. Going back inside, he grabbed his book bag, the flowers, and the card and headed to Jane's.

Before knocking on Jane's door, Dorian took several deep breaths to calm down. Trent answered the door and gave Dorian a pat on the back. "Janey's going to love those ... Forget-me-nots are her favorite." Trent called upstairs, "Janey, Dorian's here."

She came down the steps and froze. With a huge smile on his face, Dorian walked over and handed her the flowers. Trent went into the living room and grabbed one of Amanda's homemade vases. Then he helped Jane cut the stems while Dorian put water in the vase. Making up a lame excuse about needing to sharpen a guitar pick, Trent left the room. Jane wrapped her arms around Dorian and gave him a long kiss. When they finally came up for air, Jane placed her head on Dorian's shoulder.

"They are beautiful Dorian - no one has ever given me flowers before. Except for Trent once for my birthday."

"I'm glad you like them. My dad gave me the keys to the Lexus and thanks to Quinn; we have a five-fifteen reservation at Chez Pierre. Oh, I almost forgot." Dorian handed her the card.

Jane read it and laughed. "Only you would be able to find a 'Sick, Sad World' Valentine's Day card." Jane looked up at the clock. "We better get going or we'll be late for school."

They made it to class with two minutes to spare. Mr. DeMartino gave a slight chuckle as his now two favorite students entered the classroom hand in hand. Immediately after they sat down, the bell rang and the tests were handed out. Dorian finished the test quickly and watched as several of the cheerleaders and football players soon followed. Even Jane turned in her test earlier than usual. Mr. DeMartino began grading some of the tests while waiting for the rest to be turned in. Kevin handed his test in with about ten minutes left in class. Mr. DeMartino started checking his answers. As the bell rang, Mr. DeMartino pulled Kevin and Dorian to the side.

"You did GOOD Dorian. CONGRATULATIONS Kevin, you won't have to WORRY about ACADEMIC PROBATION." Mr. DeMartino showed them the 91 that was written on the top of Kevin's test.

Kevin gave Dorian a high five and ran out of the room. "So far, the lowest grade of the people you helped has been an 85. You should be proud of yourself. Now hurry up ... I see Ms. Lane is waiting for you." Mr. DeMartino let a rare genuine smile come over his face.

Jane could tell by the look on Dorian's face and Kevin's reaction as he left the room that Kevin was going to be able to continue playing football. The rest of the school day meant nothing. Amy dropped Dorian, Jane, and Quinn off and waited for Quinn to rejoin her. Dorian went upstairs and took a shower before putting the suit on. As he walked back into the living room, Jane couldn't take her eyes off him. Dorian handed her the car keys and they headed for Jane's.

As she got ready, they talked through the closed door. "What are our plans after Chez Pierre?"

"I thought we would listen to Mystik Spiral's first set."

"Sounds good to me. I rented a couple of movies yesterday. Maybe we can watch them after the show." Moments later, a cry of frustration came out of Jane's room. "Can you help me zip up this dress?"

Dorian entered the room, took one look at Jane, and felt his feet plant into place. Jane was wearing the dress Dorian had bought her for Christmas. As he came out of his momentary stupor, Dorian slowly made his way to where Jane was waiting. Carefully zipping up the dress, Dorian looked into the mirror that Jane was standing in front of. Staring at Dorian's reflection, Jane could see the smile on his face. Holding the door open for her, Dorian slightly bowed as Jane sauntered out of her room. As they were leaving the house, Trent and the rest of Mystik Spiral came out of the basement. Trent tried to give Dorian the protective big brother stare down before shaking his head and telling them to have a good time. Trent took a couple of pictures of the couple before they left.

Arriving early at the already packed restaurant, Dorian and Jane began making jokes about everything from the decor to the music being played. An older couple sitting next to them soon joined in. After several minutes of the four of them laughing, the older couple asked how long Dorian and Jane had been dating. After answering, Jane posed the same question to them. The couple gazed at each other with loving eyes and told Jane that this was their sixtieth Valentine's Day together. The couple went on to talk about how their relationship survived despite him serving in two wars and her having a triple bypass five years earlier. The younger couple looked at the older one in amazement. The older gentleman turned to Dorian and Jane and gave them the one piece of advice he was given by his grandparents when he and his now wife first started dating. _Love each other as much as you can everyday 'cause you don't know which one will be your last and never go to bed angry with each other 'cause the floor's too hard to sleep on. _The old man gave a light chuckle at the end. The hostess informed both couples that their tables were ready. As they stood up, both pairs shook hands and the gentleman told them that he fully expected the younger couple to give the exact same advice to another couple sixty years down the road.

Throughout the meal, Dorian and Jane continued on with their conversation. When they asked the waiter for their bill, they were told that it had been taken care of. Turning around, they saw the older couple waving. Dorian and Jane walked over to their table and thanked them. They in turn thanked the younger two for reminding them of how they were when they were first dating. After leaving the restaurant, Dorian and Jane headed to the Zon. Finding one of the corner tables empty, they sat down lost in thought. Dorian would watch as every so often a small smile came over Jane's face. About halfway through the set, Dorian put his arm around Jane as she leaned against him. As Mystik Spiral finished their first set, Dorian and Jane approached them. Trent informed Jane that Monique was coming over after the show was over. A look of disappointment came over Jane's face. They told Trent that they were heading out. As they got back into Jake's car, Jane let out a long sigh.

"There goes our movie night ... and I was looking forward to falling asleep on your shoulder again."

"Ummm ... we can watch the movies at my house. My parents and Quinn are gone for the whole weekend." The last few words barely came out of Dorian's mouth as they pulled into the driveway at Casa Lane.

Jane's mind began to fully register what had just been said. The two of them would be in Dorian's house _alone_. Dorian waited for Jane in the kitchen while she grabbed the movies from upstairs. Dorian sat down, stunned that he was even able to get the sentence out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Jane threw the movies and a change of clothing into her small duffle bag. When she returned downstairs, Dorian asked her if she was ready to go. Nodding, they left Casa Lane to head to the Morgendorffers. On the drive to Dorian's, Jane could see the inner battle raging in his mind. It seemed to have ended though, when they pulled up into the driveway.

Walking inside the quiet house, Dorian and Jane headed up to his room. They decided to listen to a little music before starting the first movie. Dorian pressed play and the sounds of U2 began to encircle the room. Dorian held out his hand and asked Jane if she wanted to dance. As they slowly moved across the room, Dorian began kissing Jane's neck. Jane pressed tighter against him. As the song ended, Dorian spun Jane around and gazed into her eyes. As they began to kissing each other passionately, Dorian could feel Jane's hands unbuttoning his shirt. Dorian reached for the zipper of the dress but hesitated as the Daria side of his brain still fought to stop the events that were about to occur. Dorian's side won out as his hand slid the zipper down.

Jane woke up a couple of hours later when the human pillow she was using shifted slightly. Lying there in the darkness, Jane thought about the events of that night. She glanced down at the clothes that were strewn all over the bedroom floor. Visions of what she hoped would be her future with Dorian filled her mind. Lifting her head to check to see if he was still asleep, Jane saw two closed eyes and a content smile. She moved to where she was lying next to him, her arm resting on his chest. She listened to the CD that had been accidentally put on repeat. As the words filled the silence of the room, Jane listened as she thought about how the lyrics applied to not only Dorian, but to herself as well. Jane nestled against him and her eyes grew heavy. Before drifting back to slumber, Jane kissed Dorian's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I hope that this was the first of many for us."

Jane eyes closed and her breath began to even out as the last lines of the song she had been listening to came out. She wasn't awake to see the smile on Dorian's face become wider.

_I've conquered my past  
The future is here at last  
I stand at the entrance  
To a new world I can see  
The ruins to the right of me  
Will soon have lost sight of me  
Love rescue me._

End


	9. Chapter 9: Failure Is A Good Thing

Failure Is A Good Thing (Part 1)

School was closed for two days due to a teacher's conference. Usually all of the students of Lawndale High look forward to any time out of school they can get. This time there was one exception. Jane paced around her bedroom. A month earlier, she and Dorian had done the deed and now she was almost two weeks late. _We used protection and I'm on the pill, this can't be happening. I need to tell him ... oh **** ... I wonder how is the Daria side of him going to react. She'll probably try to get him to have a sex change. Damnit this is soo effed up._ She looked down at her phone and dialed the number with shaky hands. Much to her surprise, Amy answered the phone.

"Hi Amy, did I dial the wrong number?" Jane asked.

Amy could tell that something was troubling Jane. "No Jane ... I just got back home and am waiting for my nephew to come home from his jog. Is everything okay? Do you want me to have him call you when he gets back?"

"Yes, please have him call me."

"Is something wrong?" Amy pushed.

Jane hesitated before answering. She needed someone to talk to, Amy was one of the few adults she felt comfortable being around. "Is there any one else home?"

"Quinn's upstairs but other than that I'm it. I have an idea, why don't I go over to your house and I'll leave a note for Dorian to head here when he gets home okay?" Amy already suspected what was going on, and wanted Jane to feel safe talking to her.

"I would appreciate that. Thanks Amy." Jane hung up.

Amy wrote a quick note and taped it to the front door. She drove over to Casa Lane to find a very nervous Jane waiting in the driveway. Amy followed Jane up to her room and looked around at Jane's art to give the younger woman a moment. Amy turned to face Jane, who was curled up with her arms wrapped around her knees. Sitting down next to her nephew's girlfriend, Amy placed her hands gently on Jane's shoulder. Jane leaned against Amy and began to calm down. Amy decided to break the silence.

"Okay ... I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong. You and Dorian took advantage of your weekend alone."

Jane nodded. Amy decided to continue. "Have you two done it since ...?"

"Twice. We've used protection every time and I'm on the pill."

"How late are you Jane?"

"Almost two weeks." Jane whispered.

"Have you told Dorian?"

Jane shook her head. "That's why I wanted to talk to him."

Amy nodded. "Okay, we need to get you a pregnancy test. The sooner you know, the better. Do you want me to wait until Dorian gets here to buy it?"

"No- but I don't want to take it until Dorian comes over. If you could stay here until we know either way, I would appreciate it."

"Will do. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Oh, Amy ..." Jane waited until the older woman turned around. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. Just know that regardless of how this turns out, it's going to be alright and I'm here for the two of you." Amy walked out of Jane's room.

Dorian returned home from his run about thirty minutes later to see the note on his door. _Why is Amy going to Jane's? I better head over there first_. Dorian took the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. Rounding the corner to turn onto Howard Drive, he saw Amy's car pulling into Jane's driveway. Dorian saw the door open and Amy walk in. Dorian picked up his pace and arrived at Jane's house less than two minutes later. A sense of dread came over him as his aunt answered the front door.

"Is something wrong with Jane?" Dorian asked beginning to panic.

"She's up in her room Dorian." Before Amy could finish, Dorian was running up the stairs.

He knocked lightly on her door. With his aunt standing beside him, Dorian rapped on the door a little harder. He barely heard the "Come in Dorian."

He slowly turned the knob to his girlfriend's bedroom. He looked into the room and saw Jane sitting on the bed with a box in her hand. Realizing what she was holding, all the color drained from Dorian's face.

Sitting in the main lecture hall, Mr. O'Neill was absorbing everything that Prof. Travis Bentley was saying about how educators should be teaching their students that failure is not the end of the world, but in fact it's often a stepping stone to success. As the speech continued, the other teachers from Lawndale High were going through different stages of annoyance while Mr. O'Neill's face showed excitement. He walked out of the seminar feeling recharged and motivated. He had signed up for two more seminars that day. One on redefining literature and the other on how to deal with a student who was potentially smarter than yourself.

The rest of the Lawndale High teachers did not seem to get as much out of the first day of the convention as Mr. O'Neill. Ms. Li spent most of her time looking at her watch in frustration. Mr. DeMartino and Ms. Bennett struggled to stay awake, Ms. Barch just gave up and fell asleep. Ms. Defoe paid some attention, but spent most of her time doing needlework. Mr. O'Neill was a little upset that his fellow educators weren't as enthusiastic about the convention as he was. He decided not to get upset about it though, he was enjoying it and soaking in all the information he could.

As the last seminar ended, Mr. O'Neill almost leapt out of his chair. He felt as though his role as an educator had been given new meaning. He rejoined the others in the main hall of the convention center. He couldn't wait to get back to school. He had an idea of what he wanted his next class project to be. With Professor Bentley words echoing in his ears, Mr. O'Neill decided that he would have every student in his class pick something to fail at. As he was about to tell the other teachers about his idea, an argument broke out over where they were going to eat. He decided to wait until Monday to reveal his big idea.

During dinner at the Sea N' Beef, he was still singing the praises of Prof. Bentley's speech. The other teachers from Lawndale High looked at him as though he was insane. That night, Mr. O'Neill laid down and began to wonder if he had the next Thomas Edison in his class. Making the mistake of speaking his thoughts out loud, Mr. O'Neill turned to see an angry looking Mr. DeMartino glaring at him. With the lights off, he returned to his musings. His thoughts were broken by Ms. Barch knocking on the door and whisking him away to the housekeeping closet for a little late night romance. Little did Mr. O'Neill know that a hundred miles away, two of his students were about to put his project to the test.

Dorian could see the fear etched in the pair of azure eyes that were staring at him. Amy watched as Dorian made his way over to Jane and wrapped his arms around her. Dorian closed his eyes as Daria's voice filled his head. _I told you this could happen. **Shut up Daria - The last thing we need is an argument between us. Jane needs both of us right now.** Fine ... but we will continue this later regardless of the outcome_. Dorian's opened his eyes when Amy's voice broke the silence in the room.

"Sitting here isn't going to tell you what you need to know." Amy turned to the bedroom door.

Dorian gave Jane a gentle squeeze before breaking the embrace. Standing up on shaky legs, she walked out the door with Dorian a few steps behind. As he waited outside of the bathroom, he could feel Daria trying to chime back in but refused to listen. Jane opened the door a few moments later and pulled him in. Dorian set the alarm on his watch and the wait began. Dorian and Jane sat down with their backs against the door. The silence in the room was thick and heavy. Jane placed her head on Dorian's shoulder.

"What will we do if it's positive?" Jane whispered.

"Well, we'll have to tell my parents and Trent. Then we need to have a doctor confirm it. We'll get through this together."

"I love you." Jane's voice broke.

"I love you too." Dorian replied before kissing her cheek.

The alarm on his watch began to beep. As they stood up, Dorian wrapped his arm around Jane's waist as they moved toward the counter. Their entire future rested just inches away. They looked at each other nervously for a moment then gazed down. Only one line showed on the result meter, a negative sign.

Not Pregnant

A wave of emotions crashed against Jane all at once as she collapsed into Dorian as tears of relief flowed from her eyes. Dorian held her looking up at the ceiling thanking every higher power he could think of. After several minutes, they walked back into Jane's bedroom where Amy was anxiously waiting. Jane looked over at the older woman who had in the course of that evening became a mother figure and shook her head. Amy's body reacted as though a weight had been lifted off her own shoulders. She sat down on the bed next to the two teenagers. Amy tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay ... I've always wanted to know what a coronary felt like. I was soo not looking forward to bringing you two to have a talk with Helen. Seriously though, I think you to need to lay off the after school activities for a while."

Both teenagers nodded. "Jane ... is Trent going to be home tonight?" Amy asked.

"No - he's performing in Fremont tonight."

"I don't want you here alone. Dorian, we'll swing by your house let you shower and change. Both of you can stay at my place tonight so that you can talk." Amy placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "C'mon ... let's go."

Jane packed an overnight bag while Dorian and Amy waited in the kitchen. The color had finally began to return to Dorian's face. Amy grabbed her nephew's hand and held it for a moment. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I should have listened to Daria. She tried to stop us, stop me ... but no I let my damn hormones take over." His other hand pounded the table.

"Dorian ... I'm just as much to blame as you are. I could have said no and left that weekend." Jane's voice came from behind him.

Amy, Dorian, and Jane left Casa Lane and drove to Dorian's. Amy let Jake know that Dorian was going to be at her house that night. Once they arrived at Amy's, she and Lillian talked went upstairs to allow Dorian and Jane some privacy. Jane stretched her legs out on the couch while her back was leaning against Dorian. She lifted her head and could see the battle that was about to brew in his mind.

"I take it that Daria's not happy about what happened today." Jane said.

"Not happy doesn't begin to describe it." Dorian sighed.

Monday morning, Dorian arrived at Jane's to walk to school. Jane had spent the weekend over with Amy and Lillian. Jane worried about how quiet Dorian was as they left her house. About halfway to school, Jane decided to ask him about his mood. At first, Dorian remained silent until Jane quit walking. Turning back to her, Dorian lifted his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"I met Daria."

Jane's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean you met Daria? You actually got to see her ... but how?"

"Last night, I dreamt that I was sitting in a classroom alone. Then I heard the door open and Daria walked up and stood in front of the teacher's desk. She then proceeded to chew me out about everything from what happened between us to the fact that I'm on the football team."

"Does she want us to break up?" Jane asked nervously.

"That was the strange thing ... I asked her that exact question, but she didn't have an answer." He sighed.

Jane walked over to him and hugged him. She whispered into his ear. "Daria, I know you can hear me in there ... this was just as much my fault as his. Cut him some slack okay."

They continued on their way to school. All of the teachers seemed a little sluggish except for Mr. O'Neill. As he stood in front of his students, a sense of pending doom came over the class. They knew that the only time he was this excited during class is when he is about to assign some crazy project. As it neared the end of class, their fear was realized.

"So class, your assignment is to pick something you know you'll fail at. To prove that failing isn't the end of the world."

Dorian and Jane looked over at each other in awkward silence. They listened as Mr. O'Neill pointed to some of the students and asked what they were going to do their project about. He gave a deadline of the following Monday to pick their opportunity to fail then try to achieve it. The bell rang moments later. Dorian could hear some of the other students mumble about the project.

"So, what do you plan on failing at?" Jane asked as they walked out of the door.

"Well, I could fail to see the merit of this assignment."

"Or succeed in finding it a waste of time." Jane smirked.

As they headed to their lockers, Ms. Barch walked by. She was griping under her breath about how men are the bane of the universe. As the science teacher rounded the corner, Dorian looked over to Jane.

"I just picked what I'm going to fail at. Trying to get Ms. Barch to quit male-bashing."

"Excellent. It should take you less than five minutes to fail that one. As a matter of fact, your first chance at failing at it can be in just a matter of moments." Jane replied.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence. What about you ... any idea on what you want to fail at?" Dorian asked.

"I have an idea, but you like everyone else will have to wait until next Monday to find out what it was and the end result." Jane closed her locker and she and Dorian made their way to science class.

As Dorian and Jane entered Ms. Barch's class, he watched the teacher glare at him from her desk. As he sat down next to Mack, he drew a long breath and sighed. _Might as well get that failure project out of the way today. I wonder how many sentences I will have to write on the blackboard._ Jane wrote down something on a piece of paper and nudged Jodie. A collective smirk came over their faces. The bell rang and Ms. Barch moved over to her chalkboard.

"Now class, we're going to talk about the Periodic Table of Elements. Now as some of you may know, the table was written by a man so ..."

It's now or never. "Ms. Barch ... the fact that the periodic table was developed by a man means nothing," Dorian said as he braced himself for the onslaught.

Ms. Barch turned to him with flames in her eyes. "What did you just say Mr. Morgendorffer." Her voice hissed as she said the last two words.

"I said it's not Mendeleev's fault that he was born a male and was credited for creating the table. He created it to help make science easier for future generations of not only male but female scientists. Contrary to popular belief, not every male was put on this planet to destroy it."

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss that theory with Ms. Li," the science teacher growled and pointed to the door.

Dorian gathered his books and walked out the door. Upon arriving at Ms. Li's office, Dorian sat down and leaned his head against the wall. Ms. Li signaled him to enter a few minutes later. After explaining the English project and the actual conversation he had with Ms. Barch, Dorian awaited Ms. Li's reaction. She began rubbing her temples and shaking her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have signed us up for that damn seminar. Dorian ... you could have picked something else to do your project on. However, I will ask a couple of the other students who were in the room about what happened. If that was all that was said, there will be no additional punishment."

When the last bell rang, Ms. Li brought Jodie, Upchuck, and Brittany into her office. After a brief conversation, the students left. As Dorian and Jane were walking out of the school, Ms. Li approached them. The other students backed Dorian's side of the incident so he would not get detention. Ms. Li left him with a warning not to try that stunt again with Ms. Barch. Dorian nodded and then headed out of the building. On the walk to Casa Lane, Jane told Dorian about how the rest of class went. Once inside the pale yellow house, Jane pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Dorian.

"Jodie and I wrote down every word Ms. Barch said during her lesson in case she wants to use any of it on a test to try to mess up your grade. You realize that you're in for a long rest of the year in that class right?"

"Jane ... I'm in for a long rest of my high school life in that class. So are you going to tell me what you're doing for Mr. O'Neill's project?" Dorian thought about what Jane had said earlier in the day. "You're not going to ..."

Jane shook her head violently. "Oh no ... Even I'm not that insane. Like I said, you will find out soon enough."

"If your project is to fail at not driving me crazy ... you're succeeding. You know you could put me out of my misery and try something else like being conventional."

"Right ... could you just see me now in a mid-riff and carrying a teddy bear back pack?" Jane broke into laughter.

Throughout the rest of that week, the other students in Mr. O'Neill's class attempted their own failures with some disastrous results. Brittany got kicked off the cheerleading squad until Jodie explained to others about the project. Mack had to do the same with the football team for Kevin. Dorian had spent the entire week trying to figure out what Jane's project was going to be on. It drove him crazier when she refused to see him for the entire weekend. The following Monday morning when the projects were due, Jodie walked into the school looking utterly defeated. She had failed at getting the summer off. Mack's face resembled one of a zombie with a hangover. He had spent all day Sunday trying to teach Kevin the three branches of government. Upchuck spent the day mumbling to himself.

As the students entered Mr. O'Neill's classroom, he could tell that things were not good. As the students explained what they did their projects on and their ramifications, Mr. O'Neill became more and more depressed. He winced when he heard that Ms. Barch had sent Dorian to Ms. Li's office. By the time the final two students were ready to talk about their projects, the wimpy English teacher was to the point of tears. Then, the final student made her way to the front of the class. Her blue eyes stared at the dead center of the room.

"I chose to fail at getting my whole family together and you know something ... I'm glad I failed because I remembered what happened the last time we were all in the same house. Trent and I ended living with Daria and Quinn for a few days. This project didn't teach me that failure was okay ... I already knew that for one simple reason, my brother Trent. See - Trent failed at being a wandering Lane. Where my parents failed at being good parents, Trent learned from their mistakes and helped me become the person that I am today. Think about all the times when you were little and you tried to do something you weren't supposed to and failed at it. Just think of what would have occurred if you had succeeded in sticking that penny in the wall outlet? We all have to fail in order to succeed at being well, human." While walking back to her seat, Dorian gave her a half-smile.

The bell rang a few moments later and the students began to leave the classroom. As Dorian and Jane loaded up their books, they could see that Mr. O'Neill was still very upset. They looked at each other then began to walk over to then teacher's desk. When Mr. O'Neill stared up at them, Dorian could see tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay Mr. O'Neill?" Dorian asked.

A few seconds later, Mr. O'Neill burst into tears. "I'm a failure as a teacher, as a mentor ... nay as a human being."

"Your intentions were good, and no one got hurt." Dorian said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. That's what Ms. Li's for." Jane followed.

"Look, you set yourself a task and you failed at it. That's what you asked us to do remember? Now finish the assignment ... accept that failing is okay."

Jane nodded. "See ... by failing you succeeded."

"What kind of psycho-babbly mumbo jumbo is that?" Mr. O'Neill put his hand over his mouth after the words came out. "Jane ... I'm soo sorry."

"For what?"

"You mean this assignment didn't damage your self esteems?"

"No."

Mr. O'Neill smiled. "Dorian ... Jane - thank you. Jane that was a great speech you made about your project. Have you ever thought about becoming a motivational speaker?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't that mean I would have to do something?" Jane smirked then looked up at the clock then at Dorian. "Ms. Barch is going to kill us well kill you if we're late."

Mr. O'Neill pulled a pad and pen from his desk and began scribbling out a note. He handed it Dorian along with two hall passes. They waved at him as they left the room and headed to the class of the bane of Dorian's existence. Seeing the flames in the science teacher's eyes, Dorian handed her the passes and the note. Her demeanor quickly changed as she read down the page.

"I will talk to Skinny - I mean Mr. O'Neill to confirm that this note is real." Ms. Barch said as she pointed to their lab tables.

When the class ended, Dorian and Jane went to their lockers. As they were walking by Mr. O'Neill's room, they could see Ms. Barch "talking" about the tardy note. Jane turned to Dorian as they both shuddered. On their walk home from school, Dorian stared at Jane. "Why didn't you want to tell me that you were trying to get your family together?"

Jane shrugged. "I just wanted to drive you a little crazy. Besides, it wasn't a wasted weekend. Trent and I hung out together and had a good time. I was right in class. He really has helped me be who I am." A smile came over Jane's face.

"Remind me to thank him for that the next time I see him." Dorian said as they approached Casa Lane.


	10. Chapter 10: Parades Stink!

Set-up: Dorian reluctantly agrees to help out with the Fashion Club's float. While watching the parade, Jane runs into Tom and his new girlfriend. Even though she has Dorian, how will she react to seeing that her ex has moved on? And is Brittany watching Dorian as he's wearing nothing but a toga? Stay tuned!

Scenes from the episode "I Loathe A Parade" will be used so here is the legal stuff: Daria is property of MTV/ Glenn Eisher ... I don't own it or there would already be a series called Daria: The College Years.

****

Parades Stink! 

The Homecoming Parade was going to be in three weeks. It signified the final game of the season. It also marked the beginning of the sixty day countdown until Summer Vacation. Dorian arrived home after watching "Sick, Sad, World" with Jane to see Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club waiting in the living room for him. _Okay, do I run back out the door or should I face the demons straight on_. Quinn walked up to him and handed him an Ultra Cola. _She's up to something ... I wonder what they want_. Accepting the soda, Dorian goes to sit on the couch and is immediately surrounded.

"Umm, Dorian ... we were wanted to know if you would help us out with our Homecoming float." Quinn asked.

"What do you need to me to do?"

"Well, we want you to help Jeffy, Joey, and Jack tow the float."

"His name is Jamie, not Jack. Tow the float? Most floats have a vehicle underneath them. Why not do that?"

"Our theme is about Ancient Goddesses. They didn't have cars in Ancient Greece. We were going to have you guys wear togas while we wear dresses which represent different Greek Goddesses." Quinn stated.

"I see ... and which Goddess is each of you going to be?" Dorian asked.

"Well, as President of the Fashion Club, I should be Aphrodite." Sandi's said with a smug look on her face.

"You know ... we haven't thought about that. Maybe you could help us pick. You're smart and know about that stuff." Staci's voice began to stammer.

_You really stuck your foot in your mouth this time Morgendorffer_. Dorian looked up at the four young women in front of him. He took a moment to study each of them. "Well, lets see ... if Sandi is going to be Aphrodite, then the rest of you need to be other key players. Considering I've always pictured Hera as having dark hair and eyes darker than the night. Tiffany would have to be her. Demeter was the goddess of the harvest. I've always kinda seen her with auburn hair; a natural beauty. Staci ... I can see you as Demeter, especially if you braid the sides of your hair and tie them together in the back. That leaves Athena; the goddess of wisdom and war, smart yet strong and beautiful. I think Quinn would make a good Athena. Now that is just my opinion, you can take it for what its worth. As for helping tow your float, I'll think about it and give Quinn my answer in the next day or so."

"Thanks Dorian. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Well, I think each of you should carry something that represents your Goddess. Take Athena ... she is usually seen holding either a shield or an olive branch. Demeter carries sheaves of wheat. Hera's symbols are pomegranates or peacock feathers. One of Aphrodite's symbols was roses, so I would use that. If you'll excuse me, I need to finish my homework before mom and dad get dinner ready." Dorian stood up and walked upstairs. He didn't see the three sets of eyes as they followed him.

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He looked up from the computer desk. "Come in, Quinn."

"Thank you for being nice to the Fashion Club downstairs. I know they really get on your nerves so that meant a lot to me. And for giving us some ideas about who we should be. Have you thought anymore about helping tow the float?"

"Well, Jane wanted us to go together and add color commentary so I will have to talk to her first."

An evil grin spread across Quinn's face as she closed her right hand and flicked her wrist and tried her best to imitate the sound of a whip cracking. Dorian wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at her as she ran out the door. Looking over at the phone, Dorian shook his head and laughed slightly as he lifted the receiver to call Jane. However, Quinn had beaten him to the punch as Dorian heard his sister and Jane talking about the float and the idea of Dorian in a toga. That's when he realized, he was doomed.

Over the course of the next week, Lawndale High was a buzz with activities. Clubs and teams began working on their floats as Homecoming election posters began popping up everywhere. The teachers even got into the spirit, assigning less homework than usual. Quinn was put in charge of coming up with the float design for the fashion club. Dorian suggested a golden chariot. Feeling the creativity in the air, Jane agreed to help build and design it. Sitting at Dorian's computer desk, Jane etched out the plans while Dorian watched with great interest.

"For someone who hates math, you do quite well with specs."

"This isn't math ... this is artistic integrity. If the Fashion Club is going to be seen in a Jane Lane original - I want it to stand out. Besides ... how good the float looks determines where it is going to be in line. Not to mention, we only have two weeks to build it ... we won't have time to fix it if it's wrong. You don't want to end up behind the classic car club do you?"

"No ... the closer to the front the sooner my humiliation will be over. How come you and Quinn can talk me into anything?"

"Well, trying to convince Daria to join in something usually required a bribe. Maybe this is just part of that personality flip thing or maybe you feel like you have to make up for make believe lost time. You really don't want to do this do you?" Jane said as she finalized her plans on paper.

"No, but I also know that the three J's aren't going to be able to do it without getting hurt. Jane ... can I ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

Jane grew silent. Whatever was about to come out of Dorian's mouth next could have the potential to start an argument. Jane waited several moments before nodding.

"I know I wasn't a greatest person on the face of the earth when I was Daria. Yes I got jealous and hated stupidity ... but did that make me a bad person?"

"No. Cynical ... yes. Unwilling to budge on your opinions ... yes. Bad ... no. I would not have hung out with you if had truly been a bad person."

Jane watched as the smile crept across Dorian's face. For some reason, she knew that he wasn't the one putting it there. As if to acknowledge the fact that her first friend was still there, Jane stared at Dorian and smiled back. After a few moments, Jane turned around and added a last detail to the chariot design. Wiping the eraser dust off the sheet of paper. Jane showed Dorian the finished sketch. The chariot would take a lot of hard work, but if Dorian, Jane, and Quinn could pull it off, it had the potential to put them at the front of the parade. Jane knocked on Quinn's bedroom door and showed her the design.

"Jane ... this is amazing. Can you really build that?"

"I can't - but we can build it and we're starting tomorrow. Dorian and I are going to see if Trent can get the Tank so we can buy supplies."

"The Fashion Club is going to owe you big time."

"As long as they don't try to pay me back with a makeover, I'll be fine." Jane grabbed Dorian's hand and headed downstairs.

The next two weeks flew by as Dorian, Jane, and Quinn worked at a hectic pace to finish the chariot in time for judging. The rest of the fashion club came over to the Morgendorffers two days before the chariot was due at school. Even Sandi was impressed at the simple elegance of their float. Dorian had Quinn call the three J's to see if they could come over and test it. They arrived thirty minutes later, ready to help Quinn out in any way possible. This time, it was Dorian's turn to tease his little sister. The four girls climbed onto the chariot while the four guys grabbed the tow ropes. Dorian asked Jane to climb onto the chariot as well, to make sure it could handle additional weight. Dorian and the three J's began rolling the chariot with ease.

Two days later, Trent arrived at the Morgendorffers with the Tank. He attached the chariot's trailer to the vehicle and drove it to the school. Judging was going to be throughout the day with the parade order announced by the end of the school day. Dorian watched as Jane fidgeted throughout the day waiting to find out where they placed. Halfway through Ms. Barch's class, Ms. Li got on the intercom and made the announcement. The Fashion Club's float would be the third one in line, right before the Football Team's Football Sweetheart float. As they were leaving school, Quinn ran up to Jane and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you so much! We can't wait 'til Thursday to show off how hot we're going to look on that chariot. I don't know how I am going to repay you."

"I hear that pizza is about as precious as uncut gems on the open market."

"The next couple of pies you and Dorian go and get are on me. Thanks again." Quinn handed Jane some money then left to rejoin the rest of the Fashion Club.

Dorian watched the expression on Jane's face the entire walk home. The smile on her face was one Dorian knew he would never forget. They finished their homework quickly and headed to Pizza King for a celebratory pie. Dorian opened the restaurant door and signaled Jane to go inside. Seeing Jodie and Mack sitting in their usual booth, Dorian and Jane were going to congratulate them on winning the Homecoming King and Queen titles, but changed their minds when they saw a rather upset looking Brittany sitting beside them. After placing their order, Dorian and Jane were surprised to see Mack heading in their direction.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a few? Brittany's upset that Angie was named Football Sweetheart instead of her." Mack motioned at the empty seat across from the couple.

"Yikes. This has the potential for turning the Homecoming Parade into a crime scene. I hope Ms. Li has enough micro tapes to take everyone's statements." Jane motioned for Mack to sit down.

A few minutes later, Jodie joined them as Brittany walked out with a smile on her face. Dorian and Jane congratulated their friends for winning the Homecoming titles. Jodie laughed when Jane told her what Dorian's role was going to be in the parade. As the group ate, they talked about the parade's travel route, the game and then the dance on Saturday night. Seeing the empty pie plate, Dorian and Jane decided to head home. Grabbing his book bag, Dorian gave Jane a kiss as he walked out the door. Arriving at Schloss Morgendorffer, Dorian walked in to see Quinn standing up with a toga in her hand and the rest of the Fashion Club looking at him like lions during feeding time at the zoo.

Dorian, Jamie, Jeffy, and Joey were sitting at the beginning of the parade route waiting for the Fashion Club to show up. The four of them were talking about wearing the togas in front of all the parade-goers. Dorian turned around and watched some of the other members of the Lawndale High Football Team climb onto their float. Kevin and Angie made their way to the top podium of the float. Brittany watched as Kevin started to get closer to her fellow cheerleader. Her jealous mind began to go into overdrive. Then, she spotted Dorian and the three Js leaning against the Fashion Club chariot in their togas.

"Dorian looks really cute in that outfit." Brittany's voice almost purred.

The other cheerleaders looked over at him and nodded. They watched as Jane and the Fashion Club approached the float. Camera in hand, Jane began snapping pictures of the group as they stood up on the float with Dorian and the three Js in front holding thick heavy ropes. Walking up to Dorian, Jane gave him a quick hug and kiss before making her way back towards the crowd. As she passed Jodie and Mack on the way to their float, she took a quick picture and gave them a thumbs-up. Then, she noticed Brittany and the rest of the cheerleaders staring at Dorian and the three Js. _Great, what the hell did Kevin do now?_ That's when Jane looked up and saw Kevin try to put his arm around Angie. _I can tell this is going to be one of those days._ As she was heading back towards Dorian, the whistle blew commencing of the parade.

Dorian, Jamie, Jeffy, and Joey stood, ropes in hand, waiting for the two floats ahead of them to begin. Dorian turned to Jane as he thought for a brief moment about dropping the rope and running out of town. _Quinn ... why did I let you talk me into this? Damn nice sibling relationship - makes me wish we still had some animosity towards each other. Maybe Jane was right, this might be my way for making up for some imaginary lost time. At least the Fashion Club dressed up to match each Goddess they picked appropriately. _Dorian's thoughts were swept aside when Mrs. Bennett, the parade coordinator, clapped her hands and pointed at them to start their way down the parade route. Taking a moment to gain enough traction to get the trailer moving, Dorian and the three Js began their long trek down the street.

Walking down the front of the sidewalk with them for the first three blocks, Jane faded into the back of the crowd. She wanted to get to the end before Dorian. As she made her way down the sidewalk, she ran into Ms. Defoe who tried to get her to help paint some of the business windows. Jane smiled and politely declined. Ms. Defoe saw Dorian towing the chariot, grinned, and nodded in understanding. Jane broke into a light jog in order to get ahead of the Fashion Club float. Her attention was so focused on trying to catch back up with the first few floats, she failed to notice that a piece of one of the floats had broken off and was heading straight for her. She felt a hand grab her and pull her away just as part of the penguin head crashed to the ground. Jane turned to say "Thank you" but paled when she recognized Tom Sloane. He had one hand stretching out towards her and the other wrapped around the waist of his new girlfriend.

"Jane - are you alright?"

"Jane - are you okay?" Tom repeated with concern in his voice.

Standing stunned and speechless for several seconds, Jane finally regained her composure. "I'm fine. Thanks for pulling me away from there. I could just see it now "It's the Paper-Mache Creation of Death - When Parade Floats Attack! Next on 'Sick, Sad World!'"

Tom gave a slight laugh before the blonde who had a death grip on his other arm poked him in the side. Clearing his throat, he said, "Jane let me introduce you Fiona Garrett."

Jane stared at the girl for a moment before stretching her hand out. "Umm ... nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Tom has told me so much about you." The girl ignored the outstretched hand and glared at Jane.

Tom decided to break the tension. "Where's Dorian? I would have expected to see him walking with you."

"Actually - he's in the parade. He was one of the guys pulling the Fashion Club float at the beginning. I stopped to talk to my art teacher. So now, I'm trying to play catch-up."

"That must have been a sight. We missed the beginning of the parade. Have you heard from Daria lately?"

"Yeah, I'm sending her pictures," Jane muttered. Then she heard the sound of someone crying and asking for his parents. _That voice sounds familiar, but I can't figure out why_. Turning around, Jane spotted Tad Gupty with tears in his eyes. She stepped away from Tom and Fiona for a moment and headed towards Tad. Looking up at the teenager, Tad began to smile.

"Jane ... I'm scared. I can't find my mom and dad. I saw a windmill in the toy store window so I went to look 'cause they're such a clean source of energy. Then I turned around, everyone was gone. Now I'm frightened that I'll be stuck in this parade forever."

_You and me both kid. Damn, I wish Daria was here right now_. "Come on, Tad. I'll help you find your parents. Which direction were you heading when you saw them last?"

Tad pointed towards the direction Jane was going. "We missed the first floats so we were walking towards them."

Jane grabbed Tad's hand and smiled. "It just so happens that was where I was going."

Tom and Fiona approached them. "Do you mind if we tag along? We missed the beginning as well."

Jane's lips pressed together. Before she could say anything, Tad chimed in. "Hurray! We can turn this into an exciting adventure!"

Jane looked at the three others and sighed. _Or a six o'clock news incident_. "Eight eyes are better than four. Let's get moving."

In the meantime, Dorian and the three Js were steadily moving the chariot down the parade route. As they began to work up a sweat, their togas started to become see-through. I'm glad we decided to wear shorts under these things. Dorian quickly turned for a moment to see how the Fashion Club was doing. All four girls were smiling and waving as they passed pictures out to the crowd. At least they are having a good time.

On the football float behind them, Kevin was getting himself in trouble. Wrapping one arm around Angie, Kevin started waving at the crowd. Angie tried to move away from him, but couldn't break loose from his grip. Brittany and the rest of the cheerleaders were behind them and were watching the scene play out. That's when Kevin made the ultimate mistake. He lowered his hand to the small of Angie's back and touched her butt. Brittany's eyes turned blood-red in anger.

Figuring that Tad would have a better chance of seeing his parents if he was taller, Jane hoisted the boy and placed him on her shoulders. Making their way through the crowd, the group began to catch up with the middle of the parade. Tom would ask some of the parade-goers if they had seen the Guptys. Fiona seemed disinterested in the entire affair. Seeing the unhappy expression on Tom's face made Jane wonder if he was really wanting to go out with his new piece of eye candy. Weaving through the crowd, Jane was moving at a good speed when she heard a voice ahead of her calling her name.

"Jane ... what are you doing with the Guptys' son?"

"Andrea - you know the Guptys?"

"Yeah - they shop at the store I work at all the time. I saw them about three minutes ago up ahead. They looked like they were about to turn to head back in this direction."

"Thanks Andrea - are you going to the Homecoming Game?"

"Yeah ... oh I liked the chariot you made for the Fashion Club. I just want to know what Dorian did to make you so mad that you got him to wear a toga?"

"Nothing ... Quinn's his little sister and he just couldn't say no. Thanks again for the info." Jane and Tad waved as they parted company with Andrea.

Picking up their pace, it was only a matter of a minute or two when Tad poked Jane and pointed forward. "There they are Jane. Mom ... Dad - I'm up here."

Mr. and Mrs. Gupty and Tricia walked up to them with a look of great relief on their faces. Tricia saw Jane and smiled. "Mommy ... I know her ... that's Jane."

"Jane saw me crying and then we started looking for you," Tad said as Jane took him off her shoulders and he ran up to his parents.

"Well then I guess we owe you and your friends a thank you. If you ever want to earn a little extra money, we could use an on-call babysitter for when Quinn can't make it." Mrs. Gupty pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from her purse.

"Sure." Jane wrote down her name and number and handed Mrs. Gupty back her pen and paper.

Thanking her once again, the Guptys bled into the crowd and disappeared. Jane, Tom, and Fiona continued on their way to the beginning of the parade in silence. A few blocks later, they had caught up to the cheerleaders and the Football Team's float. They could hear Brittany leading a rather bitchy cheer because of what was going on between her boyfriend and the Football Sweetheart. Tom and Jane snickered while Fiona looked agitated. Catching up to the Fashion Club's chariot, Jane whistled to get Dorian's attention. Tapping Dorian on the shoulder, Jeffy pointed to Jane. Looking over in her direction, he felt his anger rise when he saw Tom only to have it subside when he realized that Tom was there with someone. Smiling, he gave a thumbs up to his girlfriend as they rounded the corner and headed to where the floats would be parked once they reached the end of the parade route. That's when all Hell broke loose behind him.

Brittany and the rest of the cheerleaders had stormed off from behind the football team's and started walking directly into the path of another float. Seeing the pack of cheerleaders coming towards them, the driver of the float tried to swerve to avoid them, making matters worse. That's when everyone on the Fashion Club float heard the crash and explosion. Turning around to make sure Jane was safe, Dorian shook his head as he saw Jane; camera in hand, taking photos like a mad woman. After they parked their float, Dorian and the Js helped the Fashion Club down. Making his way over to Jane, Dorian stood beside her and watched the Lawndale Fire Department put out the raging fire that used to be a float. After shaking Tom and his girlfriend's hands, Dorian wrapped his arms around Jane.

"What happened?" Dorian asked.

"Apparently Kevin touched Angie's butt and that pissed Brittany off so she and the rest of the cheerleaders stormed off and walked straight into the path of that float. The driver tried to swerve to miss them and that's what caused him to tip over and crash." Jane replied while loading a new batch of film in the camera.

"Nice move Kevin." Dorian growled under his breath. Looking up, he saw Quinn and the three Js signaling for him to return to the chariot. "Come on, let's go find out what they need. Nice seeing you again Tom." As they walked away, Dorian whispered in Jane's ear. "Do I want to know why you were with Tom and his new girlfriend?"

"Let's just say we had an adventure. I'll tell you about over pizza at my house."

Arriving back at the chariot, Jane took pictures of Dorian, the Fashion Club, and the three Js. Mrs. Bennett and Ms. Li thanked them for making Laaaaawwwnndale High proud. Drenched in sweat, the guys were ready to leave and take showers. Before getting out of the parking lot, Dorian and Jane were met by Brittany. Ignoring Jane completely, Brittany stared straight into Dorian's eyes.

"You looked really hot towing that float while wearing that toga thingy." Her voice seemed to purr.

"Damnit Brittany - leave me the hell alone. I'm sorry your boyfriend's a jerk, but leave me out of it." Dorian stormed towards the football's team float, grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and flung him against it. "Kevin - quit acting like a fucking idiot and start treating your girlfriend better than a piece of shit because I'm getting tired of her looking at me like I'm the main damn entree at Chez fucking Pierre." The anger in his voice frightened the slightly taller quarterback.

Everyone around stood stunned as the brain released his grip from Kevin's jersey and started heading back to where Jane and Quinn were standing. Looking up at her brother's face, Quinn saw shades of Daria in his eyes. Putting her arms around him, Quinn gave him a quick hug. Dorian stiffened for a moment but returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry for making you wear the toga." She whispered.

"It's okay sis. You had no idea that this was going to happen." He sighed.

As he stood in front of Jane, he stretched out his hand. She was hesitant at first, but realizing that Dorian was already calming down, she accepted it. Feeling a gentle hand wrap around hers, she smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You realize that you will be the talk of the school by Monday."

Dorian nodded. "Let them talk - all I care about right now is getting a shower and watching a couple of bad movies with my girlfriend."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Jane kissed his cheek. Dorian and Jane left the parking lot and turned to go to Casa Lane. They walked in silence for a moment before Dorian spoke. "Now, tell me about your adventures with Tom and Fiona."

End


	11. Chapter 11: So This Is Bonding?

Scenes and quotes from the episode "Of Human Bonding" will be used so here's the legal: Daria and her compadres are property of Glenn Eisher and MTV.

So This Is Bonding? (Part 1)

Jane's prediction turned true as the Dorian, Kevin, and Brittany incident became the talk of the school the following week. Everyone involved tried to downplay what happened to little or no avail. As the week dragged on, Dorian was getting tired of the unwanted publicity. By Thursday, Dorian was ready for Friday to get there and the week to be over. With Lawndale missing the playoffs by one win, football was through until training began in August. After school, Dorian and Jane arrived at his house to find both of his parents already home. Walking inside, Dorian and Jane saw Jake reading a book written by the guy who invented the Pizza Forest chain, Terry Perry Barlowe, while Helen was on the phone with her law firm. Waving to his parents as they walked upstairs, Dorian and Jane were stopped when Helen motioned for them to join them. Dorian grabbed the brochure and started to flip through it.

"Your father has to attend Foodapalooza Eatertainment Conference in Philadelphia this weekend. Originally, I was going to go with him, but the Porta-Fry class action lawsuit is back on and the firm is counting on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that mom, I know you were looking forward to a couple of days off."

"Thanks Dorian."

"Say Dorian - why don't you come with me? Oh wait, you have school tomorrow ... and the tickets are non-refundable damnit." Jake's voice showed his disappointment.

"Mr. M - I can take notes for him and let him know of any homework he missed when you guys get back." Jane smiled over at Jake. Dorian looked over at her with curiosity. She leaned towards him and whispered , "This is a get out of school free card. I say go and forget about the crap happening at Lawwwwndale High for the weekend."

"That would be great Jane! Dorian ... what do you say?"

"Well, the convention is right near the Museum of Medical Oddities. I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to the convention with you as long as we can take a couple of hours to visit the museum. I want to see if they have a skull crusher in the gift shop."

"Sure thing kiddo. Skull crusher ... ewwwwwwww." Jake began to shudder.

"Promise me that you will take lots of pictures." Jane looked over at Dorian with puppy dog eyes.

"I would need a new camera. The lens on my old one cracked while I was working on the yearbook pictures last year."

Reaching into her purse, Helen handed Dorian one of her credit cards and the keys to her SUV. "Here, get a camera and something for dinner, but hurry ... you have to be packed and ready to go by eight tomorrow morning."

"Hey dad ... what hotel are we staying at?"

"The Crown Hotel, I booked it online last week. Why?"

"You might want to call them and confirm your reservation. I was reading online where several hotels have been experiencing problems with online reservations. We'll be back soon."

"I better do that right now. Thanks son." Jake waved as Dorian closed the door.

Once outside, Dorian stared over at his girlfriend, who had an evil look in her eyes. "Okay, spill it Lane. Why are you so eager to get me to go with my dad?"

"Because Spring Break is coming up in two weeks and I want to be able to spend some quality time with you alone. I have two portraits I have to do tomorrow and Kristen wants me to do a window display Saturday morning. That will give me extra spending money for us to go have a little fun. So if we kiss their asses this weekend, we can use it to our advantage then."

A wide grin came over Dorian's face. "Have you been taking lessons from my mother?"

Hearing the alarm clock, Dorian growled as he got out of bed. I can't believe I am getting up at five-thirty in the morning. _Whatever you have planned for Spring Break better be worth it Jane_. After a quick shower, Dorian headed downstairs for breakfast. Much to his surprise, Jake was already up and handed him a fresh cup of coffee. Thanks to Helen and Jane's prodding, the father and son had packed and loaded the car the night before. They needed to leave the house by six if they wanted to be at the airport at six-thirty. Helen came downstairs and wished them both good luck and gave Jake a good-bye kiss. As he was walking out of the house, Dorian saw Jane jogging their way. Jake sat in the car to give the two a moment of privacy.

"Whoa ... I need to mark this day on my calendar. Jane Lane wakes up before seven-fifteen on a school day."

"Very funny Morgendorffer. Try and have a good time with your dad, he's a pretty decent guy. I love you and will see you when you get back."

"I love you too. We should be home around six on Sunday, which gives us plenty of time for bad movie night." Dorian kissed Jane's cheek before entering the car.

Jane tapped on the driver's side door and gave Jake a thumb's up before jogging back towards her house. Jake looked over at Dorian and watched as his son's eyes followed Jane down the street. He wondered what Daria thought of the whole relationship, but had been afraid to ask. _She must not completely hate it, or she would have put a stop to it by now. _Hearing a car behind him honk their horn, Jake focused on the road before him. When they arrived at the airport, Dorian grabbed the luggage from the trunk while Jake attached the three-day parking pass. Once their luggage was checked in, they sat to wait for their flight's announcement.

Jake hated heights and offered Dorian the window seat. After drinking a cocktail to settle his nerves, Jake looked over at Dorian. _I wonder if the Daria side of him hates me and Helen for not telling her? Dorian seems to be adjusting well - I should tell him that I am proud of how he is handling all of this and if he ever needs me, I'll be there for him._ For a moment, he stared at a peanut he was holding in his hand.

"The peanut really is a second class nut. Now cashews, those are what the big guys eat - the CEOS!"

Dorian turned towards his father. _Something is bothering him, but he's afraid to tell me what it is. Maybe I should tell him that I have gotten over my anger at his not telling me about the curse. Jane is right - he really is a good guy and I hate to say it, but our relationship has improved since the change. He really does need to hear that more from me than he does and I should thank him for how much he has helped me through this_. Opening up the bag of pretzels in his hands, Dorian studied the cracker that was in his hand.

"How did a salted goldfish get in here? Weird."

As Dorian and Jake were on their way to Philly, Jane's day was filled with answering questions and taking down notes. Jodie and Mack joined her for lunch and asked where Dorian was. When Jane told Jodie about the Foodapalooza Conference, Jodie's eyes enlarged. Her parents had just left to attend the same conference. Jodie had told her parents about Dorian and pointed him out at some of the football games and parades. She also told them the cover story and now hoped that they wouldn't drill Jake about it. Then came the last class of the day. A wicked smile came over Ms. Barch's face as she realized that Dorian was not there. After the class was over, she asked Jane to stay after. Jodie and Mack stood outside of the room and waited. Ms. Barch closed her door and stared deep into Jane's blue eyes. Jane's eyes narrowed as she glared at the teacher.

"I think it's time we had a little talk about your boyfriend Ms. Lane," Ms. Barch growled.

"I think it's time we had a little talk about your boyfriend, Miss Lane" Ms. Barch growled.

"Only if we can talk about yours as well ... or better yet, maybe we should discuss yours with Ms. Li and Mrs. Morgendorffer - considering that the Lawndale school board made it a firable offense for teachers who work at the same school to date."

Ms. Barch's eyes widened. "Your treading on thin ice Ms. Lane. I can easily get you suspended for what you are implying."

"What - I remember a couple of incidences between you and Mr. O'Neill. When you brought him into your fortune telling tent at the renaissance fair or better yet ... when you were having that "discussion" about me and Dorian being late to your class after that failure project. So trust me, I'm not the only one with something to lose if this conversation keeps going." Jane grabbed her back pack and walked towards the door. "If you have nothing else to say to me, then I'm leaving."

"I just wanted to talk about your best friend - Daria," Ms. Barch put extra emphasis on the last word.

"You know that topic is off limits for you, besides I need to head home. I am expecting a phone call from Dorian at four-thirty. Have a good weekend with Timothy, Ms. Barch." Jane opened the door and stormed out without looking back. She was surprised to see Jodie and Mack waiting for her. Not saying anything to them, Jane walked past them down the hallway.

Following their friend to her locker, Jodie and Mack watched as Jane's facial expression never changed. Finally, Jodie broke the silence between them. "Jane - are you okay? Did she want to talk to you about Dorian?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah - but I cut her off and turned the tables. Bitch needed to know that she wasn't the only one in that room who knew how to tango."

Dorian and Jake arrived at the hotel and checked in. Jake thanked Dorian for having him check on the reservation. There had been a problem, so the hotel upgraded them to a penthouse suite for no additional charge. As Jake gathered their keys, Dorian proceeded to roll their luggage towards the elevator. As Jake was about to close the door, he spotted Jodie's parents heading their way. Pushing the hold open button, Jake smiled and waited for them to enter.

"Thank you, Jake. You remember my wife Michelle." Andrew shook Dorian and Jake's hands. "I see you brought your son with you. I watched you at a couple of the football games last season. You have some real potential. Are you going to play next season as well?"

"I haven't decided yet Mr. Landon. How are you Mrs. Landon?"

"I am doing very well Dorian. Have you heard from your sister lately? Jodie told us that she is living with one of your aunts?"

"Yes - she is staying with our aunt Rita and attending school there."

"Are you enjoying Lawndale High so far?"

"Well it's no Buxton Ridge, but I am having a pretty good time there, " Dorian replied. Jake looked over at his son and both broke into laughter. "Sorry, family joke. Which floor are two staying on?" Dorian asked.

"We're in Penthouse C. What about you?"

"Penthouse E."

Michelle looked over at the Morgendorffers. "After we unpack, maybe we can get together for an early dinner. The meet and greet isn't for another couple of hours."

"Sounds good to us. Meet you in the lobby in an hour." The bell chimed as the elevator door opened.

When they arrived in the room, Jake called Helen. While they talked, Dorian unpacked. Being in the penthouse suite meant that he and his father had separate bedrooms. Turning on the television, he began flipping through the channels to find "Sick, Sad, World." Once his father hung up the phone, Dorian called Jane. This way, they could watch the show together despite being in different state. The two talked about their day during commercials. Jane told him about her run-in with Ms. Barch. Before Dorian hung up the phone, Dorian told her that he loved her and gave her one sentence of advice.

"You need to talk to my mom, Quinn, and Amy about what happened - the sooner, the better."

Dorian hung up the phone, took off his glasses, and rubbed his temples_. I should have known the first day I wasn't at school, Barch would try to go after Jane. _Dorian stayed in his bedroom for a few minutes in order to calm down and change. After several deep breaths and some pacing, Dorian headed for his father's bedroom and knocked on the door. Jake opened the door and gave his son a big smile and a thumb's up. Dorian could sense his father's nervousness and did his best to calm him down.

"You look like you're ready to take over the consulting world dad. I'm not a big fan of basketball, but there's a hockey game tonight. You want to see if there are still tickets available? We are within walking distance of the Wells Fargo Center and it doesn't start until eight."

"That sounds like a great idea. I can still go to the meet and greet for about an hour than we can go to the game. I didn't know that you liked hockey."

"I actually started watching hockey after I went to that roller hockey game between the faculty and the classic rock deejays."

"You were still Dar - Daria back then," Jake's voice caught. "I'm sorry, Dorian."

"Don't be - let's go meet the Landons. We'll be a few minutes early, but knowing Michelle - she and Andrew are probably already in the lobby."

Dorian's words almost rang true. The Landons were leaving their suite at the same time. On the elevator ride down, they decided on where they were going for dinner. As the taxi drove past the arena, Dorian noticed the box office was open. Asking the Landons if it was okay to stop, Jake and Dorian stepped out of the cab and purchased the tickets. They reentered the taxi and continued on to their destination.

"I hope when Evan becomes a teenager, he will want to go to games with me."

"Actually, it was Dorian's idea." Jake's face beamed with pride.

Dorian began to remember his father's first meeting with the Landons and was surprised at how well the evening was going. After dinner, they looked at the clock. The meet and greet started at seven. Andrew took a few minutes to introduce Jake to some of his friends while Dorian and Michelle sat on a couch and talked about Lawndale High. After about twenty minutes, Jake walked up to him and they headed up to the hotel room for a quick change. The Morgendorffers left the hotel and headed for the arena. The hockey game was great with the Flyers beating the Hurricanes 4-3. Sporting two new Flyers jerseys, Dorian and Jake made their way back to the hotel.

Jane had spent the rest of that night thinking about what Dorian had said. Staring at the empty canvas in front of her, she began to paint, uncertain on where her inspiration would take her. Several hours later, she looked at the portrait in front of her and smiled. It was she and Dorian watching from a distance as Lawndale High was being imploded. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke around noon, she decided to take Dorian's advice and called the Morgendorffer house. Not expecting anyone to answer, she was surprised to hear Helen's voice on the other end. After briefly explaining her run-in with Ms. Barch, Jane could hear Helen's voice begin to tense up.

"Now that I don't have to worry about that damn Porta-fry case and Quinn deciding to have a weekend off from the Fashion Club, I decided to invite Amy and Lillian over for lunch. Why don't you join us. I think they should hear this story too."

Jane was surprised to see Amy's red convertible in her driveway. Before jumping into the backseat, Jane gave Amy and Lillian a quick hug. On the drive to Schloss Morgendorffer, Jane filled Amy and Lillian in on what occurred between her and Ms. Barch. Her two adopted aunts complimented her on the way she had handled the situation. As they pulled up to Dorian's house, Quinn opened the door with a smirk on her face. Amy and Lillian heard Helen's voice and followed it. Jane and Quinn sat down in the living room.

"Mom told me what Ms. Barch tried to do. I'm surprised she didn't try that with me earlier in the day."

"I'm not ... you have her first ... as long as you didn't say anything in class about him not going to school, she wouldn't have known. I have her last, which to her meant that she had a little more opportunity to interrogate me. So how is your Fashion Clubless weekend going?"

"Pretty good. Sandi and Tiffany went out of town with Sandi's mother. Mom just picked me up from work right before you showed up. We had a busy morning and we sold several dresses and tuxes. Oh, Kristen gave your phone number out to three couples who were really interested in your portraits. Expect them to call you Monday after school. Stacy and I have a double date tonight, then she is staying over to watch a 'Tales From The Crypt' marathon."

"I really miss that show. Wait, you're into 'Tales From The Crypt'?"

Quinn gave a slight chuckle. "Don't tell Dorian. I stayed over at Stacy's one night and watched a few episodes. We try to catch the reruns whenever we can."

"I have most of them on tape if you want to see the unedited versions. I know the channel that runs them cuts a lot of the good stuff out."

"Could you bring them with you tonight?"

"Sure. Wait ... did I just agree to hang out with you and Stacy for an evening? I really must need coffee." Quinn scowled over at Jane. "Just kidding ... Stacy can be a little annoying, but she's not half as bad as Sandi and Tiffany. I really don't see how you can hang out with them."

"Daria used to say that to me all the time, Dorian not as much. I think it's because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"You're probably right. Now I wasn't joking about that coffee. I smell it brewing, so I know it exists. Come on - I need a caffeine fix and your house has some of the best in town."

Jane and Quinn joined Amy, Helen, and Lillian in the kitchen. The Barksdale sisters were laughing at some of the stories that Lillian was telling them about Ruth. Amy and Helen began to tell tales about growing up with their parents and Rita. Jane couldn't help but break down into chuckles. _I thought Wind was bad. Wind ain't nothing compared to Rita_. The conversation then shifted to what happened between Jane and Ms. Barch. Helen grabbed Jane's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"After I get out of court Monday afternoon, I'll swing by Lawndale High and have a talk with Ms. Li. Dorian warned me that his science teacher would not be able to accept this. I can't blame her. If I had not witnessed the transformation first hand, I would not believe it either."

"I might know of a way to get her on our side," Jane said, looking over at Helen.

"Okay ... I'm listening."

Jane began to tell the others about her plan. A wide grin came over Helen's face. "Are you sure you don't want to become a lawyer some day?"

Jane smirked. "I really love being an artist, but I'll keep that idea on the table."

Looking up at the clock, Quinn got up to get ready for her date. Amy, Helen, and Lillian decided to go out for an early dinner. Jane went home to gather her videos and to wake up Trent for band practice. Her thoughts then began to drift to how Dorian and Jake were doing.

Dorian had spent the day with Michelle Landon as they went to some of the museums near the hotel. Andrew and Jake had spent most of their day in seminars. When Dorian returned, he saw his father and Mr. Landon talking to Mr. Barlowe. He arrived just in time to hear the Pizza Forest founder ask his father if he wanted to go hot air balloon riding the next day. Knowing how much Jake hated heights, Dorian quickly stepped in.

"Remember dad, we have plans to visit the Medical Oddities Museum tomorrow morning. That way, we can be back here before Mr. Barlowe gives the closing speech."

"That's right Dorian. Sorry Mr. Barlowe, but I'm going to have to pass up the offer. I can't wait to hear your speech tomorrow though!" Dorian and Jake made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Jake turned to his son. "Thanks for getting me out of that one kiddo. The last speech is at noon. What time do you want to go to the museum?"

"It opens at nine. I know that going there isn't your cup of tea, so if you don't want to ... I won't make you."

"No - I'm looking forward to it. I've really been enjoying spending the past couple of days with you. So, what do you want to do the rest of the evening?"

"I say we order a pizza, watch some television, and talk. I'm pretty sure that mom has a list of questions she wants you to ask me, even down to finding out my shoe size." Dorian put his hand on his father's shoulder and laughed.

When Dorian and Jake returned from the Museum of Medical Oddities, they were told that the closing speech had been cancelled because Mr. Barlowe had been rushed to the hospital after his balloon crashed into a group of trees. The news made Jake's face pale slightly. They decided to go back to their room, gather their luggage, and check out. The Landons were leaving the elevator and the Morgendorffers wished them a safe trip back home. Jake called Helen from the hotel room. Dorian heard the words giant sleepover followed by the sound of laughter coming from his father's mouth. After hanging up the phone, Jake and Dorian loaded their luggage onto a cart and headed out the door. Jake filled Dorian in on the events at Schloss Morgendorffers the night before. I can't wait to hear about this one from Jane.

Once they checked out, they took the hotel's shuttle back to the airport. They ate a light lunch and went into one of the gift shops and bought everyone souvenirs. Even though Dorian had already picked Jane up a book and mug from the Medical Oddities museum, he decided to get her one more book - this one was about the Philadelphia Museum of Art. As they waited for their plane, Dorian flipped through the book and started making notes. Dorian closed the book when he heard the flight's boarding call.

Jane woke up around noon and stretched out in Dorian's bed. A slight feeling of loneliness came over her as she laid there. The loneliness was quickly replaced by warmth as she thought about the last time she had slept on that bed. A knock on the door broke her from her revelry and she got up to answer it. Quinn and Stacy were standing in the hallway and asked Jane for another one of her video tapes. Rummaging through her bag, she took one out and handed it to them before heading to the bathroom. They invited her to join them after she got out.

After a quick shower, Jane went towards Quinn's room to find it empty. Much to her surprise, she heard the downstairs television on. Everyone was sitting on the couch and commenting on one of the episodes. Dorian and Jake arrived home around seven to find the six women wrapped up in watching a marathon of "Dark Shadows". There were popcorn bowls and pizza boxes, and soda cans on the table. Hearing the front door closed, Helen turned around and saw Dorian and Jake looking at everyone with matching grins on their faces. Helen slid over and made room for Jake while Jane moved off the couch to sit on the floor with Dorian. She handed him a slice of pizza and some of her soda. After a couple more episodes, Dorian and Jake passed out their gifts. Dorian walked upstairs so that he could unpack. A few minutes later, Jane entered the room. Dorian put his arms around her as they shared a long kiss.

"Your Aunt Amy and Lillian are going to drive Stacy and me home in fifteen minutes. You know, Quinn and Stacy aren't so bad as long as Sandi isn't around. I think your mom and aunt have buried the hatchet and are starting to become friends. At least that's how it felt when they were teasing me mercilessly about us. It was nice in a way though, because my parents haven't been around for me to even tell them about you. What about you ... how was your weekend with Jake?"

"Not to bad. We took in a hockey game, went to the medical museum and just hung out. Last night, we talked about a lot of things and it made me think about when he had that heart attack last year. Then I realized, that this weekend almost didn't happen, I could have lost him." Dorian sat down on his bed, looking down at his floor.

Jane sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, you could have ... but you didn't. I know you love him Dorian, but when was the last time you or Daria told him or your mom or Quinn that?"

Dorian turned to her and stared into her azure eyes. "I can't remember."

"Maybe you should more often. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Jane kissed his cheek as she stood up.

Dorian walked her downstairs and waved at everybody as they left. After closing the front door, Dorian turned to his parents. "Dad, thanks for letting me go with you this weekend. I had a pretty good time."

"So did I kiddo and from what your mom and Quinn have told me, they had a pretty good weekend as well."

"I'm going to head to bed, have a good night and I know I don't say it enough - I love you." Dorian headed up the stairs.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Jake asked as the fog lifted.

"Yes, dad he did. Mom, dad ... night." Quinn went upstairs and stopped at Dorian's door. "Daria - I love you too," Quinn whispered.

End


	12. Chapter 12: Spring Breaks

Set-up: Helen and the rest of the Morgendorffers have been invited by her boss to attend the retreat that future partners are sent to, delaying Jane and Dorian's Spring Break plans. Jane reads about an Spring Arts Festival in which prizes are being awarded and decides to enter so she has something to do while Dorian is away. When Trent eats her "art supplies", Jane goes ballistic. Will she finish the project in time? Will The Morgendorffers leave Quiet Ivy standing? Stay tuned!

****

Spring Breaks 

Helen was sitting in her office going over her latest case file when her boss entered, holding a brochure in his hand. Helen's heart began to race as she realized what the pamphlet was for. It was her shot, her chance to become partner - one tiny slip of folded paper with the words Quiet Ivy on the front. Reading over the brochure, she scrolled down the part that made a sense of dread come over her. Her entire family was supposed to attend the weekend as well. _Oh no - I promised Dorian that I would let him go to the beach with Jane. The retreat is for just the first weekend of spring break, they will just have to go after we get back. I'll talk to them when I get home_. Eric told her to leave early so that she could get her family to fill out the questionnaires.

Dorian, Jane, Jodie, and Mack were sitting in the cafeteria talking about vacation plans. Mack was going to be working with Kevin and his dad while Jodie's parents had filled her plate with volunteer work. When Jane told the others that she and Dorian were going to the beach, they sat stunned. Not because Jane convinced Helen and Jake to let Dorian go, but that Dorian wanted to go in the first place. They knew that the words beach and Daria would never have been in the same sentence. Jodie wondered how the Daria side of Dorian felt about the upcoming trip. She figured that Daria was probably not too happy with the vacation plans.

Jodie's thoughts on Daria were one hundred percent correct. Daria's displeasure showed up the moment Jane told Dorian about her plan. That night, Dorian's "dream discussion" as he began to call them was not a pleasant one. Then again, they hardly ever were. When he told Jane the next day, Jane tried to reason with her, but the Daria side of him refused to listen. Jane stood her ground and Dorian felt the Daria part of his brain relent and stomp off in a huff.

As they walked home from school, Dorian and Jane saw his mother's car in the driveway. Looking at his watch, Dorian knew something was about to happen and he had a pretty good feeling he and Jane weren't going to like it. Opening the door, the teenagers saw Helen sitting on the couch. Signaling for them to join her, Helen moved over and placed the pamphlet on the coffee table. Dorian picked up the brochure and nodded.

"Eric must think you are ready to become a partner. Congratulations mom."

"Yeah - congrats Mrs. M," Jane said.

"Thanks Jane. That's actually why I came home early. See, the retreat is for the whole family and its supposed to last Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."

"I take it they want us to go this coming weekend," Dorian sighed.

"Yes. Now I know I promised to let you go to the beach with Jane and Trent so I wanted to talk to you about a compromise. I will pay for the hotel rooms if you are willing to move your plans to leave on Monday instead of this Friday."

"Trent's gigs aren't until Wednesday and Thursday. I'll talk to him tonight, but how are you going to be able to get our reservations changed this close to spring break?."

"Already arranged. Fortunately Jake has a couple of decent hotel chains as clients so I was able to get all of you rooms for the rest of the week. Your reservations are from Monday to Saturday night with checkout early enough on Sunday for you to be back for Easter dinner."

"You have yourself a deal Mrs. M."

"Thanks mom. Okay, we're heading to Jane's."

Helen stopped them and handed Dorian a piece of paper. "Good - now Dorian I need you to fill out this getting to know you questionnaire and Daria - don't get any ideas like putting down wanting to sleep upside down and spread rabies as career goals."

Dorian sat down on Jane's bed while she installed the video camera to her computer. As he filled out the questionnaire, Daria would chime in**_. Damnit Daria - are you trying to get us thrown into the funny farm? There would be no way to prove that what happened was because of a curse. I don't think you want to spend the rest of our life in an institution_**. Oh, but I love padded walls and I think a straightjacket would look so good on us. Dorian threw down the clipboard and buried his head in his hands. Hearing the commotion behind her, Jane stopped working on her camera. Seeing that her boyfriend was having an internal struggle with her best friend, Jane decided to give Dorian and Daria some time to hash out whatever argument they were having.

"I take it Daria wants to wreak havoc with the psych form you have to fill out. I don't blame her ... if it wasn't for the fact that I want the three of us to have a good time during the rest of Spring break I'd say go for it."

Dorian sat up and shot her an inquisitive look. "Jane - do you realize that you just said the three of us. Please tell me you mean me, you, and Trent."

"No - I meant me, you, and Daria. I know that as your own personality continues to grow, Daria will want to fight you more and more. By including her in our conversations, it might help both of you settle into being the best person you can be. I love the both of you, so please get along long enough to come back home after this weekend without being on medication. What do you say Daria - truce?"

In a voice not his own came her answer. "Truce."

Jane flashed a quick smile. "Good - now let me get back to work. I need to finish installing Janecam so that I have something to do while you're gone."

Dorian looked over at her as he heard Daria chime in. _Didn't we read something about an art contest this weekend. You might want to mention that to her. **Good idea, thanks**_. "Hey Jane - Daria just reminded me of an art fair that's happening this weekend. You could spend your time creating a masterpiece for that."

"Really? There's been this idea for a sculpture that I've had for a couple of weeks now. Thanks for the suggestion Daria. I think I'll do that but first -" Jane finished adjusting her camera, "meet Janecam all Jane all the time. Well except for naked and making-out time."

Dorian walked towards the camera. "At least I'll be able to see you while I'm away this weekend. Will you be working on the sculpture in here? I would like to be able to see it being made. I'll email you what I think of it."

"That sounds great. You know how I love working in front of an audience." Out of the camera's view, Jane kissed Dorian's cheek. He could feel the Daria side of him blushing.

Jane arrived at the Morgendorffers an hour before they were leaving for Quiet Ivy. Dorian was busy loading the car when he spotted Jane approaching. A slight smirk appeared on his face as she got closer. Closing the trunk of his father's sedan, Dorian turned and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek. As they walked to the front door, Dorian explained to Jane about his mother's rising stress level and his father's sudden addiction to milk. Once inside, Quinn flashed Dorian a 'make them stop now' look. Jane walked into the kitchen as a debate raged over who was driving. Seeing Jane, Jake waved as he grabbed the milk carton out of the refrigerator. She wished them a safe trip and went upstairs to hear Dorian reassure Quinn that every thing would be alright. Running into his girlfriend in the hallway, Dorian apologized and then led her to his bedroom.

"I just realized that you are leaving me for yet another weekend Mr. Morgendorffer. I am beginning to feel as though you want to spend more time with your family than you do with me." Jane tried her best to fake sounding upset.

"If you want to go instead of me, I will be more than happy to take your place at the art fair. I'll even shake my tush for you in front of Janecam while attempting to create a sculpture."

Jane raised her hand and began shaking her head violently. "No - no thanks. Just the thought of that image is going to give me nightmares for the rest of the weekend. Seriously though, try to have a good time and Daria - please behave. I'll miss you."

"I promise we'll play nice for the nice doctors. I'll miss you too. When do you have to have something submitted for the art fair?"

"Tomorrow by four. I filled out my application online last night. I did a rough sketch right before I came over here. I will probably start on it tonight. Well, I better get going. Wish me luck."

Dorian gave her a long kiss. "You don't need luck. I know that you're gonna blow them away. See you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked back downstairs to see Helen checking her watch and pacing. Jake grabbed the directions he printed and joined them in the living room. Quinn came downstairs a few minutes later and headed straight outside. The rest of the group soon followed. After everyone else got in the car, Jane assured them that she would jog by the house a couple of times while they were gone to make sure everything was okay. They thanked her and then backed out of the driveway. Jane watched them until their car was no longer visible. She was already counting down the hours in her head until their return.

It was a three-hour drive to Quiet Ivy and time was of the essence. They were required to be at the resort by no later than one. Drinking milk straight from the carton, Jake took his own sweet time driving causing Helen to become enraged. With about an hour left to go, Helen forced her husband to pull over so she could drive the rest of the way. In the backseat, Dorian and Quinn looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew they were going to be in for a long weekend.

Pulling into the front of Quiet Ivy, they were met by a team of doctors outside the door. Helen got out and introduced herself and her family. Handshakes were offered and accepted as the head counselor gave them a quick tour of the facility. They were then led to their rooms so they could unpack and relax a little before the first sessions with their individual therapists. Dorian looked around the pale yellow room and sighed. _What - no padding? I'm a little disappointed here._ Dorian had to agree with Daria on this one. After quickly unpacking, Dorian headed back towards the computer room and decided to go online to check out Janecam. Staring at the screen, he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Jane passed out on her bed. _So much for watching her work on her sculpture this afternoon. Maybe she decided to try a performance piece instead by doing her impersonation of statue._ He signed off the computer and was walking back to his room when an older woman approached him.

"Are you Dorian Morgendorffer?"

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Dr. Irvine. I will be your one on one counselor."

As Dorian followed Dr. Irvine to her office, they passed Quinn and her counselor in the hallway. Quinn was in already talking about the sale at Cashmans she was missing that weekend. Her counselor was already rubbing the bridge of his nose. She stopped long enough to acknowledge Dorian's and Dr. Irvine's presence in the hallway. Looking over at the lady walking with her brother, Quinn made a comment to her about not how white shoes were plain and boring. After arriving at her office, Dr. Irvine sat down and indicated where she wanted Dorian to sit.

"I am glad Jean-Michel got her instead of me. I don't think I could have handled the constant talk about fashion."

"Quinn's the Vice-President of our school's Fashion Club. She really knows about it, but tends to get carried away."

"What about you? Is there anything that makes you get carried away?"

"I think the closest thing that does that to me is writing. I don't get carried away, but when I am trying to come up with a story, I tend to over-focus or forget there are others in the room with me. I'm surprised Jane hasn't hit me a time or two with one of her canvases when I am trying to write at her house."

"Jane - is she your girlfriend?" Dr. Irvine asked.

"Yes ma'am. We have been friends since my family moved to Lawndale. Then we realized that there maybe something more for us and we started dating."

"Do your parents like her?"

"Yeah - they treat her and her older brother like part of our family."

"That's good. It's very rare that parents of teenagers like their son or daughter's choice in the dating department. How do you get along with your parents?"

"We get along pretty good. I mean, yeah, there are the typical teen/parents conflicts, but I know that when I need them no matter how busy they are, they will be there for me."

"I read that you are graduating next year. How do you feel about leaving your parents and Jane or do you plan on going to college in Lawndale?"

Dorian's stomach tensed up for a moment. "I want to attend Raft University, they have a really good writing program. I'm hoping to get Jane to apply to BFAC so she can come to Boston with me. I'll miss my family, but they will only be a phone call or an email away."

About twenty minutes later, a little buzzer went off on Dr. Irvine's desk. She shook Dorian's hand as he left her office. This time when he ran into Quinn, she was more animated than he had ever seen her.

"Jean-Michel hypnotized me and I had a past-life regression and guess what?"

"He hypnotized you?" _It's a damn good thing I didn't get him for a counselor. Then we really would be put in the loony bin_. Dorian shook his head, "He told you that you were a pony in a previous life?"

"No silly," Quinn punched his arm. "He said that I was Cleopatra in a past life. See, I knew that I shouldn't have made an F on that paper about Cleopatra's make-up tips. What are you about to do?"

"I'm going to check out Janecam on one of the computers."

Dorian and Quinn walked into the computer room and logged on to Janecam. This time Jane was awake and working feverishly on her statue. Dorian spotted a giant bowl on Jane's bed. By this time, Dorian and Quinn didn't notice a small crowd had gathered behind their computer. They watched as Trent walked in the room and began to talk to Jane.

"Don't scratch your butt - don't scratch your butt." Dorian said getting a slight laugh from not only Quinn but the people around them.

As Trent was talking, Jane was busy carving away on her statue oblivious to what is going on around her. Trent walked over to her bed and began grabbing handfuls of whatever was in the bowl on Jane's bed.

"I really hope those weren't paint chips," Quinn said between giggles.

As Trent moved closer to the camera, Dorian could see that Trent had a handful of gummi bears. After a couple of minutes, Jane sat down her statue and went to retrieve the bowl. Looking down into the bowl, Jane turned to her brother with anger in her eyes. The crowd could tell she is yelling at him as she hurled the last few gummi bears that were left in the bowl at Trent. Both Lane siblings stormed out of the room as Jane turned the lights out leaving the camera to go black.

"Oh crap - I think Trent just screwed up big time," Dorian sighed.

One of the women who had gathered behind them asked "Wow! What show was that?"

If Trent had turned around, he could have seen his little sister's eyes turn from azure blue to fire engine red. Before he could mutter out an apology, he took off out the door and drove to Jesse's. Now Jane had a bigger problem - not only was she out of gummi bears, but she didn't have a way to get anymore. Then, she remembered that Amy was going to be home. Running back inside the house, Jane grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lillian. Is Amy there?" Jane asked.

"She's in her office. Let me get her for you. Is everything okay dear?"

"Yes and no. I am trying to finish a sculpture in time to enter it in the Arts Fair this afternoon, but my bonehead brother ate my art supplies."

"Okay ... I'm sure his stomach isn't going to like him for that later on either."

Lillian knocked on the office door. Amy answered it with a look of frustration on her face. She had an article due by the end of the weekend and was having a horrible case of writer's block. Lillian handed Amy the phone as they walked towards the living room. As Jane retold her story, Amy nodded in agreement. Amy agreed to pick her up and bring her to PayDay before they closed. Amy and Lillian walked out the door and headed towards Casa Lane. Jane was standing out front, pacing back and forth. Lillian stepped out of the car so Jane could get into the backseat.

"Thank you for picking me up. Trent left here in fear of his life, so I doubt I will see him the rest of the weekend. I swear I don't know what gets into him sometimes. He watched me working furiously on my statue. He should have known not to touch my art supplies."

"I didn't know art supplies were edible." Lillian was confused.

Jane looked at Lillian and nodded. "When you microwave gummi bears, they melt into a stain-glass like mosiac and goop also works as a killer adhesive. I spent hours separating them into like colors and I was just about to bring them into the kitchen to heat them up - Trent decided to eat nearly the entire bowl. I was so mad that I just started throwing what few I had left at him."

Amy tried to give her a sympathetic look that lasted all of ten seconds before the giggles began. "I'm sorry, Jane. I can see Trent hurrying out of your room with his teeth covered in red and green goo." The rest of the ride to the store was filled with stories of all the things Helen and Amy used to do to drive Rita crazy.

They arrived at PayDay an hour before they closed. Andrea saw Jane and the others walking down the aisles. Amy tapped Jane on the shoulder and pointed at the PayDay employee heading towards them. Jane asked Andrea which aisle the gummi bears were on. Andrea had them follow her for fifteen aisles. Once they arrived at the candy, Jane thanked her. Andrea looked over at Jane for a moment before leaving the aisle.

"Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone from school I work here," Andrea said as she looked down at the floor.

"We never saw each other tonight."

"Thanks."

After Jane checked out, she, Amy, and Lillian returned to Casa Lane. They went into Jane's bedroom where she showed off the sculpture she was working on. While Lillian was studying it, Jane went to check to see if anyone was watching Janecam. A few moments later, Dorian's sn popped up in the corner. Both of his aunts turned and waved at the camera. This time - Quinn, Jake, and Helen were standing behind him and watched as their family waved. Despite knowing that they couldn't be seen, they gave a tiny wave back.

Once Lillian was finished giving Jane some pointers, the two women left. They agreed to pick Jane up the following afternoon so that she could make it to the Arts Fair. Amy parked her car, unlocked the door, and headed straight for her office. Turning on her computer, Amy looked down at her keyboard and grinned. Soon her fingers were flying across the letters.

**Family: Yeah - They Drive You Crazy, But Just Think Of How Crazy You Would Be Without Them**.

Dorian awoke Saturday morning in a daze. His mind kept replaying a dream he had that night. It wasn't that it was unpleasant or disturbing, in fact the dream gave him a sense of peace and happiness. He decided to file it away until he was at home. As he walked out of his room, he met Dr. Irvine in the hall. Dorian asked her if the facility had a gym or an exercise room, she pointed to a tiny room next to the dining hall. She also mentioned to him a walking trail. Dorian thanked her and went back into his room and changed into his sneakers.

Forty-five minutes later, Dorian returned from his jog and just wanted to go home. A quick shower and change later, Dorian headed to the computer room and waited for the rest of his family to wake up. He knew that after breakfast, his parents had a couple's meeting then there was to be a family session at dinner. Turning on the computer, he logged onto Janecam. He was surprised to see Jane up and finishing the last touches on her sculpture. **_So that's why she needed the gummi bears_**. I wish I could tell her how much I like it without having to go through you. **I will let her know**. Jane walked over to the computer and saw Dorian's sn. She lifted the statue up like a Price Is Right model. A couple of moments later, Jane went and answered her phone. Once she hung up, she grabbed her sketchbook and began writing.

**Amy and Lillian are on their way over to pick me up for the Arts Fair. Wish me luck.**

"Good luck," Dorian whispered as he sent her an email.

While their parents were in their session, Dorian and Quinn watched Twister. That evening, they joined their parents for dinner. The head counselor at Quiet Ivy sat down at their table. An exercise in role-switching caused a heated discussion between his parents which led to his mother leaving the table and his father looking depressed. Dorian nudged Quinn, who got up and sat next to her dad to cheer him up. Dorian headed in the direction his mother went. A few minutes later, he found her trying to open the car door without her keys.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought I'd wait in the car until we were ready to go home."

"We're not leaving until tomorrow. You might need to use the restroom sometimes before then." Once he heard his mother give a slight laugh, Dorian decided to continue. "Yes, you are obsessed with your job. You're a lawyer, clients expect you to be. But you're there for us when we need you, too."

"How can you say that after ... after," Helen turned away from her son, "I should have told you, prepared you, warned you ... instead I buried it in disbelief."

"Mom, even if you had told me, I would have made some snarky remark about you were having a flashback moment to your commune days. That night - when I needed someone to help with the pain - you were the one that held me. And just like a good lawyer, you were prepared - despite the obvious need for skepticism. I also know that I wouldn't be anywhere near sane if you, dad, Jane, and Quinn hadn't been there for me. So don't worry about what that bitch in a dress two sizes too small said."

A few moments later, Jake and Quinn joined them outside. "Look, Helen -about the superwoman stuff, that wasn't me in there, that was the milk talking."

"No, Jake. We both said some things in the heat of the moment. Right?"

"Right. I think we should find out if there is any other sessions we need to attend and if not, let's go home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think kids?"

"I was ready to go before we got here," Dorian replied.

"Do you think it will mess up your chances of making partner?" Quinn asked.

"I'll find that out on Monday, for right now I say start packing. We're leaving," Helen said as they walked back inside.

On the way home, Dorian called and left a message for Jane. When they pulled into the driveway, Amy, Jane, and Lillian were waiting for them. Dorian could tell from the Jane's face that the Arts Fair must have gone well. Dorian was almost tackled by Jane as he tried to get out of the car.

"I won! I won for the under 18 age group!" She said as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"Congratulations, Jane. I knew you had shot when I saw it this morning."

"Congrats Jane-O. What did you win?" Jake asked

"A trophy, five hundred dollars, and because Ashfield Community of the Arts was one of the sponsors, I get to attend their Summer Arts Program." Jane's eyes enlarged as she realized what she just said. "I guess I can't complain about you being gone a couple of weekends anymore."

"Don't worry about it. Let me help my dad get our stuff in the house, then we'll go get pizza to celebrate."

Two days later, Dorian, Jane, Jesse, and Trent left for the beach. That night, Dorian and Jane sat on their balcony and listened to the waves crash upon the shore. Jane leaned her head against him.

"Are you going to be okay this summer? I don't have to go," Jane said.

"Don't worry about me - I'm sure mom and dad will find something for me to do. Besides, you need to go - it will look really good on your college applications."

"Can you imagine what it would be like if we ended up going to college together?" Jane asked.

"Yes - yes, I can," Dorian replied as visions of a recent dream played in his head. **_"Are the twins asleep?" Jane asked. _**"Finally, did you finish your photography project?" **"Yeah - did you finish your last story?" **"Typed it up while you were giving the kids their baths. I guess that gives us the weekend to ourselves. I love you, Mrs. Morgendorffer. **I love you, too, Dorian**.

**End**


	13. Chapter 13:Paper Towels and Open Flames

Paper Towels And Open Flames Don't Mix (Part 1)

Life had been a series of catastrophes for the Morgendorffer clan since Dorian returned from Spring Break. First, Jake's car broke down and he, Dorian, and Jane ended up asking Trent for a ride to the mall. Jane and Trent tried to calm Jake down by telling him cheesy urban legend stories. His mood was starting to improve until Trent's engine started smoking up just a few blocks down the road from Schloss Morgendorffer. Fortunately, Aunt Amy came to the rescue and picked Quinn and her friends up and brought them home, then went and got Jake and everyone else. Amy hurried back to her house before Helen arrived home.

Then, the chandelier in the dining room shorted out. Jake replaced it and it seemed to work fine until one night while everyone was eating dinner, the fixture started to come undone. Quinn had to quickly move to avoid getting seriously injured. Then, the Fashion Club blamed Quinn for their bout with food poisoning because she didn't eat the same salad dressing as they did. Shortly after that, Quinn had a drink spilled on her and accidentally busted a glass megaphone when she leaned on the mixing board Mystik Spiral was using at Brittany Taylor's party. The whole incident left Quinn questioning her faith. Dorian was able to cheer her up and things seemed okay until a week and a half later.

It was one in the morning and Jake couldn't fall asleep. Earlier that evening, he and Helen went out for a romantic dinner. Jake ordered a decaf coffee to go with his dessert, but the waiter gave him regular instead. Deciding that a warm cup of milk might help him fall asleep, Jake walked down to the kitchen. Once he turned on the burner and sat the saucepan down, Jake went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, spilling it as he placed it on the counter. To make matters worse, the paper towel roll stuck to each other and landed on the pan and near the stove's flame. Not realizing how close the towels were to the flame, Jake walked to the utility closet to grab the mop. That's when he smelt the smoke. He turned around to see the stove and counter covered in flames.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" He screamed as he ran towards the stairs.

Dorian was sound asleep after spending several hours working out with Mack and the three Js. The Daria side of his brain, however, heard her father's screams. _Dorian, this isn't a social call. The house is on fire so GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!_ Dorian grabbed his glasses and bolted out of bed. He ran into Quinn as he left his room. His parents were already heading outside. Helen was on her cell phone calling the fire department. They met out by the curb as their neighbors started to gather around. A few minutes later, sounds of sirens blaring filled the air.

Trent was driving home from practice and saw the fire truck turn down the Morgendorffers street. He parked his car and ran up to Jane's room. After he pounded on the door, Jane threw the door open and glared at her big brother.

"Trent - this better be good or you will be wearing your guitar as a neck tie."

"I just saw a fire truck go down Dorian's street."

Jane slid on her running shoes and took off towards Dorian's street. As she turned the corner, she realized that the fire truck was right in front of Dorian's house. Her pace quickened as fear set in. Please, let everyone be okay. As she got closer, she saw all four members of the Morgendorffer clan standing beside each other. Dorian looked over and saw Jane running towards them as fast as she could. He broke away from his parents and met her in front of his neighbor's house.

"Trent was coming home from practice when he saw the fire truck come down your street. Is everyone okay? What happened?"

Dorian explained to her about what his father had done and assured her that everyone was okay. Trent pulled up to them a few minutes later. Dorian and Jane walked back over to where his parents and Quinn were standing. Ten minutes later, the firemen exited the house and told them that the fire had been extinguished, but the house was still full of smoke. Jane and Trent told them they could spend the rest of the night at their house. Everyone but Dorian and Jane loaded up in Trent's car and headed for Casa Lane. They stood and stared at Dorian's house for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

Dorian nodded and gave her a quick kiss before they walked away. The whole walk to Jane's, he kept turning around and looked towards his house. When they walked in, Dorian hugged his parents as they were heading to Penny's room. Quinn was standing outside of Summer's old room as Dorian and Jane approached.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, Quinn? Jane and I are going to be up for a little while watching TV."

"I - I don't want to be alone," Quinn whispered.

"Okay, you can join us. I'll pull out the sleeping bag in case you start to get tired. Just promise me you won't spend the entire evening talking about fashion like you did the last time you were here," Jane said as she pointed towards her door.

Dorian woke up confused and in a daze. Then his mind filled with images from the night before. The fire, Daria waking him up to get him out of the house, Jane running down his street in a panic when she saw the fire truck ran through his mind over and over again. He looked around his surroundings. Jane was asleep on the bed he was leaning against while Quinn was curled in a sleeping bag a few feet from him. He was a little surprised that he wasn't uncomfortable. _Jane brought you a pillow and blanket from Wind's old room. You fell asleep before she and Quinn did. It's weird watching them become friends_. **_I bet it is from your standpoint - wait a minute - do you EVER sleep? _**Yeah, but at odd times of the day oh and whenever you and Jane are you know ... let's just say that while "we" were at the beach, I caught up on my sleep. Dorian blushed at the conversation he was having with Daria. The conversation ended when Jane's hand hit his face when she turned around.

Deciding that was a sign to get up, Dorian stood and stretched. Quietly, he left the room to check on his parents. They had left a note on the kitchen table and some money for breakfast. A few minutes later, Jane entered the kitchen and saw Dorian reading a neatly written letter. Realizing that he was no longer alone, Dorian looked up at Jane.

"Mom and Dad are at the house meeting with the insurance adjuster. They left us money for breakfast or lunch. Is Quinn still asleep?"

"Yes, she said something about needing a least eight hours of beauty sleep to keep her pores small and cute. You must have been tired, you've never fallen asleep before me." Jane laughed.

"I had worked out with Mack and the three Js yesterday. When the fire happened, I was so exhausted that Daria had to wake us up. By the way, thanks for the pillow and blanket last night."

"How did you know it was me? Oh - wait ... Daria. Anytime. Look, after you fell asleep -Quinn and I talked for a long time. The fire really scared her and it really meant a lot to her that we let her hang out with us last night."

Dorian nodded as he thought about the mental talk he had with Daria earlier. "I'm going to take a quick shower to try to wake up a little more," he said as he got up and went upstairs.

"Slowly count to twenty before you step in the shower unless you think freezing to death will help your alertness level," Jane laughed as she headed back to her room.

Quinn woke up an hour later to see Jane sketching and Dorian talking to their parents on the phone. He hung up and sat down on Jane's bed.

"The house has some smoke damage, so for the next two weeks, we're going to be staying at a hotel. They are coming to pick us up in about an hour so that we can pack."

"You know - you could stay here," Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll tell them that - in the meantime, it sounds like dad is going to call one of his clients to see if he can get a good deal on some rooms."

"I hope it ain't the Dutchman Inn. That giant clog is just sooo unfashionable," Quinn sighed.

"No - he said something about talking to the manager at Le Grand Hotel. Jane - you want to come with us so that we can still hang out after we get settled?"

"Sure - I've always wanted to see the inside of that place."

By the time Helen and Jake returned, Trent had woken up and joined everyone in the kitchen. Helen went up to Jane and Trent and gave them each a hug. "Thanks again for letting us stay here last night. I called Amy - she was a little upset that we didn't call her or go there until I told her about the two of you arriving while the fire truck was still there."

"Mom, can Jane come with us? The three of us had planned on spending the afternoon together," Dorian asked.

"If it's okay with Trent," Helen said. Trent nodded at her. "Let's get going. If you forget something, make a list and we'll go shopping tomorrow."

When they arrived back at Schloss Morgendorffer, they were met by Amy and Lillian. After everyone was packed and ready to go, Amy and Lillian followed them to the hotel. As a couple of bellhops surrounded their car, Dorian noticed one in particular staring at Quinn. Although he hadn't been a big brother for long, he made sure that he read the guy's nametag. _Bobby, I will have to keep that in mind_. Once they got checked in and situated, Amy offered to take them out to dinner. As they arrived at the restaurant, Jake looked over to his family.

"Remind me not to order coffee with dessert this time."

Helen and Jake headed towards their suite. Dorian and Jane spent the evening watching Puppet Master while Quinn was on a conference call with the rest of the Fashion Club. Dorian couldn't help but smirk as he listened to his little sister describe their suite in detail. Then, he heard her talk about that bellhop and it made him cringe. Watching the scene play out, Jane leaned towards Dorian.

"Are your big brother senses tingling?"

"I didn't like the way that Bobby dude looked at Quinn this afternoon. There is just something about him I don't trust," Dorian growled.

"Yeah - I kinda noticed it, too. Wait - she's your sister ... why am I getting all big-sisterly? I should be teasing her mercilessly like she does me."

"You're not acting big-sisterly. If you were, then you would be teasing the hell out of her. Just ask my Aunt Rita."

Jane gave him a kiss on the cheek. "The Morgendorffer logic comes through again."

A few minutes later, they heard Quinn hang up the phone. She sat down next to them and began rubbing her temples. Dorian looked over at her concerned.

"Quinn - is everything okay?"

"Sandi started running her mouth about the house fire and then I started thinking about it and I got upset all over again," Quinn sighed as her eyes started to water.

Dorian pulled his little sister into a hug. He felt her body begin to shake. "It's gonna be okay, Quinn. The important thing to remember is nobody got hurt," he whispered.

"We could have lost everything, Dorian - our things, our house, our lives," Quinn said between sobs.

"But we didn't. We're all together and we're safe."

Jane moved beside Quinn and placed her hand on the red-head's shoulder. "When Trent woke me up last night and told me about the fire truck heading down your street - I freaked. The closer I got - the more I panicked, but seeing that all of you were outside and unharmed made me feel better. Dorian's right - things could have been a lot worse, but they aren't."

Quinn pressed her head against Dorian's shoulder. "I know - it's just - I know that Daria is still part of you and I was really scared of losing you - both of you and mom and dad. I'm surprised that the fire didn't cause him to have another heart attack."

"Me too. Maybe two weeks here will calm him and mom down some. I'm glad she told Eric that she was going to use her vacation time and try to relax." The three sat silently for a few minutes until Dorian broke the silence. "I know we have school on Monday, but I want you to take tomorrow and have some fun, okay?"

Quinn nodded while she yawned. Before heading to her room, she gave her brother another hug. "Thanks, Dorian - good night."

"Good night to you too, sis."

As per the agreement that he made with his parents, Dorian slept on the couch while Jane and Quinn slept in the bedrooms. Despite the noises coming from the hallway, Dorian was sleeping soundly. It was around seven in the morning when Daria heard two voices talking awfully close to their suite's door.

"I'm telling you the girl that's staying in this suite, Quinn, is hot!" Daria recognized the person speaking as Bobby.

"Oh really - why haven't you tried to bring her up to the Presidential Suite yet?" The other voice asked.

"I want to get her warmed up first. Maybe I'll even invite her out to dinner."

"What are you going to do - ask her to eat at one of the restaurants here at the resort so that you can bill it to her parents?"

"Of course - then I'll hack into the system and take it right back off. Then I'll make sure Quinn thanks me for the meal. No problems at all," Bobby and whoever he was talking began to laugh as they walked away.

_No problems huh? - That's what he ****ing thinks_. Daria began to think up a way to take down Bobby the Bellboy.

The next morning, Dorian woke up to someone knocking on the door. He opened the door to see Bobby standing there with a room service cart.

"No one here ordered room service. I'm the only one up." Dorian closed the door in his face. _I heard him and another bellboy talking this morning. He's gonna try to get Quinn to go out with him. We also need to keep an eye on anything he tries to bring Quinn. It seems he bills the stuff to mom and dad's room then hacks into the computer system and removes it. _A look of anger came over Dorian's face.

An hour later, Jane woke up and found Dorian doing push-ups in front of the couch. At first, Jane was going to make a snide comment - until she saw the look on his face.

"Dorian - are you okay?"

Dorian's train of thought was broken by Jane's voice. "I am now. Just needed to burn off a little big brother fuel. Daria overheard Bobby and one of the other bellhops talking early this morning. Needless to say. neither of us are happy right now."

Jane nodded. "So - what is on our agenda for today?"

"Well - the Fashion Club is coming over today. Chances are they are going to want to sit around the pool. I say we lounge by the pool and make snide comments about the male employees trying to kill themselves to serve them."

Sandi and the rest of the Fashion Club arrived shortly before noon. They looked around the suite in approval. She noticed Dorian sitting out on the balcony reading the newspaper. Just as she was about to go out there to speak to him, Jane walked past her wearing a red bikini top and shorts with an Elvis beach towel wrapped around her waist and carrying a CD player. Sandi growled under her breath as she watched Jane take the seat next to Dorian. Quinn and Stacy entered the living room to see Sandi staring at Dorian and Jane.

Oblivious to what was going on behind them, Dorian and Jane were enjoying the music when they heard a tap on the balcony door. Dorian turned around to see Stacy standing behind them. He signaled her to join them.

"Thanks - It takes Sandi and Tiffany a while to get ready," Stacy said as she listened to the song playing from the little cd player. "What band is this? They are pretty good."

"Dave Matthews Band. If you want, I can burn you a couple of their CDs," Jane said.

"Would you? I can make you a couple of CDs of Metallica in exchange."

Jane began to choke. Dorian tried to fight off a laugh while patting his girlfriend's back. A few moments later, Jane was able to compose herself.

"I didn't hear you right - Metallica?"

Stacy nodded, "Yeah - I have all of their CDs. I also like the Rollins Band - although when he performed at the Grammys without his shoes on, I got a little miffed."

"Wow - I'm impressed Stacy. I would have never thought of you as a hidden hard rock fan. I can't say much though - I used to listen to a lot of hair bands. What about you Dorian - what kind of musical skeleton is in your closet?"

"Older country - Conway Twitty, Jim Reeves, George Jones," Dorian replied.

Jane and Stacy looked at him oddly for a moment. Then, Jane nudged Stacy and pointed at Dorian. "Just when you think you know a person."

Dorian rolled his eyes at Jane while Stacy tried to fight off the giggles. A few minutes later, the rest of the Fashion Club exited the bedrooms. Sandi was slightly annoyed when she saw Stacy talking with Dorian and Jane.

"Stacy - we're leaving now, unless you want to stay out here with those brains," Sandi whined. Quinn began to tense up behind her.

"You know Sandi, I just might. They are playing some pretty decent music or maybe they would like to join us down there. Dorian, Jane ... are you coming with?"

Dorian and Jane looked over at the members of the Fashion Club. One face had a look of horror, one of vacantness, while the other two had traces of hope. Turning to each other, Dorian and Jane just shrugged.

"Sure- we were going down there in a little while anyway," Dorian said as he saw a slight smile come over Quinn and Stacy's faces.

As they arrived at the pool, the fashion club headed for a row of chairs along the shallow end of the pool. Dorian and Jane picked a spot caddy-cornered from Quinn and Stacy. Dorian looked around and saw Bobby talking to some of the hotel's pool staff. He began making mental notes of all of the things the attendants started bringing to his sister and her friends.

A couple of hours later, Dorian excused himself and left the pool area. _Let's see what kind of game Bobby is playing._ Holding his room key card in his grip, he went up to the front desk. Handing his room key over to the clerk, he asked if he could have a print out of what the room bill was so far. The young woman swiped the key across the pad of her computer and turned around to grab the sheet of paper that printed out. Handing him both the paper and his card, the young woman asked if there was anything else he needed. Shaking his head, Dorian flashed her a warm smile and thanked her. He looked over the paper with a fine tooth comb.

Returning to the pool, he folded up the sheet of paper and slid it in his book. Jane opened her eyes and looked over at Dorian. A few minutes later, they both turned when they heard Helen and Jake laughing behind them. Jane stared at the pool for a moment before nudging Dorian. Standing up, she unwrapped the towel, took off her shorts, and headed towards the pool. Dorian took his shirt off and joined Jane as they began to swim laps. As they swam, they caught the attention of Sandi. A look jealousy came over her face.

After several laps, Dorian and Jane swam over to their parents and talked to them briefly before getting out of the pool. Going back to their seats, they gathered up their things. Jane was heading towards the pool's exit. Dorian walked over to where Quinn and Stacy were sitting.

"We're going to order a pizza and watch a movie," Dorian said.

"Tiffany's dad is picking her and Sandi up in about an hour and a half, so we'll be up there shortly," Quinn smirked.

Dorian just shook his head. By the time he had made it back to the room, Jane was already changing. Dorian quickly showered and got dressed. He showed her the bill that he had printed out. Jane let out a low whistle as she looked at the charges.

"Forty dollars for a pair of spa slippers? Fifty for the lobster platter? Wait - I don't remember seeing a breakfast sampler. When did he give her that?"

"He didn't - he tried to deliver one this morning, but I told him that no one ordered it," Dorian said as their conversation was stopped by the opening of the door.

"I can't believe that Bobby asked you to go out with him for dinner tomorrow night. He's cute, Quinn."

"Yeah, I wanted him to take me to Chez Pierre, but there is a restaurant here at the resort that is reservation only, so he is taking me to it instead."

Dorian's eyes enlarged and then squinted to two tiny slits. **_We have to stop that date from happening_**. It won't, but it will have to wait until after he's off duty to see if he does what he said he would this morning. Jane could see the wheels turning in Dorian's mind. After Sandi and Tiffany left, Quinn and Stacy joined Dorian and Jane in the living room. A couple of hours later, Bobby called to the room and told Quinn he would see her tomorrow night. After Quinn and Jane fell asleep, Daria got Dorian's attention. Let's go pay the front desk another visit. He asked for a second print-out of the room's bill. The only charge that was on it was the pizza he and Jane had ordered that afternoon. _Get mom - that jerk's going down._ Armed with both bills, Dorian called his parents room. Once his mother arrived, Dorian asked to speak to the manager-on-duty. Inside the office, Dorian explained what "he" had heard earlier that morning, and then showed the manager both copies of the bill. The manager thanked him and immediately called the police.

The computer expert for the Lawndale Sheriff's department was able to determine that the hotel's system had been hacked into. After taking Dorian's statement and copies of the bill, the detectives asked if they could talk to Jane and Quinn. Helen called up to the room and the two girls come down to the lobby. Quinn confirmed receiving everything on the bill except for the breakfast. Jane said that she witnessed Quinn getting these items. It was almost three in the morning before they were able to go back to the room. Helen told them to not worry about going to school that day.

As they headed towards the elevators, Helen pulled Dorian over to the side. "Thank you for looking out for Quinn."

Dorian leaned towards his mother, his voice barely above a whisper. "Thank Daria - she heard Bobby talking to another one of the bellhops about Quinn. The whole thing was a set-up to get her alone in the Presidential Suite tomorrow night. It was Daria's idea to get the print-outs and contact you and the manager. I wasn't going to tell you, because I want you and dad to relax and enjoy yourselves for once. I was just going to beat him to the ground," Dorian said as Quinn stared at him in shock.

"Well, then I guess that you both get a thank you." Helen gave him a hug as they entered the elevator.

When they walked into their room, Quinn pulled her older brother into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for all the times I gave you a hard time, Daria. Thanks for watching out for me. I love you both," Quinn whispered.

"We love you, too sis. Now let's all try to get some sleep," Dorian said as Quinn started to walk away.

Before she left the living room, Quinn turned to Dorian. "You two work well together. I can't believe I almost went out with a computer geek."

Dorian spread out on the couch and grabbed the blanket_. **We did make a pretty good team, there.** Yeah, I guess we do sometimes. Goodnight, Dorian. **You too, Daria**_.

**End**


	14. Chapter 14: Hair Dye On The Highway

Set-up: As the school year ends, Jane decides to color her hair in time for her trip to Ashfield. What will Dorian think about her new look? Also, with Jane leaving, Dorian needs to start to think about how to spend his summer. Stay tuned!

Legal: Daria and her compadres are owned by MTV/Glenn Eisher

Scenes from Dye! Dye! My Darling! will be used and quoted. 

Hair Dye On The Highway (Part 1)

As the last few weeks of school flew by, Jane was getting more and more excited about her trip to Ashfield. The only time she calmed down was when she thought about Dorian and being away from him for eight weeks. Jane sat down on her bed and stared at the painting she had done of Dorian staring in the mirror at Daria. _They're encouraging me to go to this camp so it would look good on my college applications. This isn't just for my future, but our future._ Jane shook her head and began to focus on the blank canvas in front of her.

She had been toying with the idea of changing her look ever since she accepted the art camp's invitation. It was during a sister/brother bonding trip to the zoo while staring at the bengal tiger that inspiration hit the young artist. Lifting her brush, Jane began to create a self-portrait but instead of her signature black bangs, there were blonde stripes running through them. Setting her paint brush down, she stood and admired her work. Giving herself a slight nod, Jane walked over to the phone and called Dorian. He told her that he would have to wait until after dinner to come over. It was almost seven by the time Dorian arrived. Ringing the door bell, he was greeted at the door by Trent.

"She's up in her room - she wanted me to tell you that she would be down in a minute," Trent said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Okay - ummm Trent - can I ask you something?"

"Yeah - what's on your mind?"

"Are you okay with the whole she and I dating thing?"

Trent shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it."

"What if I still was Daria," Dorian's voice dropped.

"All I care about is Janey being happy. So really it wouldn't matter to me, as long as she is good - then I am good."

"Thanks, Trent."

Jane came bounding down the stairs, took Dorian's hand, and ran back up to her room. Dorian stared at the picture Jane had drawn of herself and felt his knees go weak. Turning to Jane, he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her. After breaking the embrace, Dorian looked back at the painting.

"I was thinking about trying this look out for when I leave for Ashfield," Jane said as they stood there admiring her work.

"It'll look great. When you're ready to dye it, let me know and I will send Quinn and Stacy over here to help you," Dorian replied as he kissed her cheek.

When Dorian arrived back home, Quinn was talking on the phone with Sandi. They were mapping out the agenda for that week's blush-a-thon. When Quinn hung up the phone, she looked at her older brother. She could tell there was something on his mind.

"Is everything okay Dorian?"

"Yes - look, you know how you said that you owed me for stopping you from going out with Bobby? Well, I just found out a way you can pay me back."

"How?"

"Jane wants to put blonde streaks in her hair and I was kinda hoping you and Stacy could help her," Dorian answered.

"Absolutely - Stacy is one of the best dyers in school. Even Sandi's mom lets Stacy color her roots. We'll make sure Jane looks perfect," Quinn replied with a smile on her face.

Jane was working on Kristen's summer window display. She informed the shop owner that she would be gone most of the summer, and went into detail about the Ashfield Art Camp. Kristen congratulated her and made a note to wait until August before giving Jane's number out to more clients. While at Kristen's shop, Jane and Quinn talked about the dye job. Dorian was picking up the painting that afternoon and bringing it over to the Morgendorffer house so that Quinn and Stacy could study it.

As Jane and Quinn got ready to get off work, Dorian pulled up in Helen's SUV. Jane raised an eyebrow when she saw Stacy getting out of the vehicle as well. Then, she realized that there was someone else in the passenger seat. Stacy walked into the shop and Quinn began to give her a tour of the shop. When Dorian got closer, Jane noticed that his hands and face were covered in black soot. A look of curiosity came over her face.

"Stacy's mom car died in front of Drugs-N-Stuff. We tried to get the vehicle to start to no avail. The tow truck just hauled the car to the shop. So, I offered to take them home," Dorian said.

Quinn and Stacy followed Dorian and Jane out the door. Stacy introduced Jane to her mom. Jane was amazed at how much Stacy looked like her mother. Stacy and her mom complemented Jane on the job she had done on the window display. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Stacy's house. Her mom thanked Dorian for the ride as Stacy ran inside to get her overnight bag. Once they arrived at Schloss Morgendorffer, Dorian pulled the portrait and easel out of the trunk.

Quinn and Stacy had Jane sit beside the easel and began to study both intently. After several minutes of intense observation, Quinn and Stacy walked into the kitchen. Jane got up and sat next to Dorian on the couch. Ten minutes later, Quinn and Stacy returned to the living room. Stacy was holding a sheet of paper in her hand.

"The striped idea would look good, but the chances of it getting messed up are extremely high. I can do it, but I think this might look better," Stacy said as she held up the sketch she had made of Jane's face. Instead of the stripes, a couple of blonde streaks were drawn into each bang. Quinn picked up her mirror as Stacy grabbed sections of Jane's bangs. "I think a streak here and there would really stick out and make your hair look amazing."

Jane looked at the sketch. It wasn't the stripes she was looking for, but the streaks looked smoother, more defined. She thought about what Stacy said about the possibility of the stripes coming out horribly. Handing the picture over to Dorian, he stared at it.

"What do you think?" Jane asked.

**_Oh **** - What do I say? _**Well, which one do you like more? If it was me, I would have to agree with Stacy. "The stripes would look good, but I think the streaks are the way to go."

Jane handed the paper back to Stacy. "Okay, let's do this."

The four teenagers piled back into the SUV and headed back to Drugs-N-Stuff. Quinn and Stacy stared intently at the several different shades of blonde hair color. Getting severely bored, Dorian started to roam the store. As he approached the magazine aisle, Dorian saw Jeffy in the school supply section stocking the shelf. Jeffy looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dorian - what are you doing here?"

"Quinn, Stacy, and Jane are looking at beauty products. I am playing the role of driver today. I didn't know you worked here."

"My dad runs this store - I help him out when he gets a delivery. Have you talked to Coach Smith today?"

"No - but then again, I've spent most of my day out of the house," Dorian answered.

"He's going to be doing a morning football camp over the summer. He's trying to get the entire team to join," Jeffy said.

**_Well, that would partially solve my what I am going to do over the summer problem_**. "What time will the camp run from?"

"Eight until noon. Eight to ten will be on the field, ten to noon will be in the weight room and gym. I hope you decide to come. You were really catching on by the end of the season. Well, I better get back to work. Later, Dorian."

"Later," Dorian said as he walked towards the front of the store.

Jane, Quinn, and Stacy were standing in the long check-out line when Dorian walked out of the store. The sun was beginning to set over the roofs of the shops on Dega Street. I really miss watching sunsets. I'm sorry - I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks. He leaned against a street lamp and stared up at the sky. Enjoying the peace of the moment, he didn't notice that Jane was standing beside him until she began tapping his shoulder. Dorian blushed slightly and unlocked the vehicle. He drove home in silence.

While Stacy worked on Jane's hair, Dorian sat on the porch and finished watching the sunset. Quinn stepped outside with the phone in her hand. Coach Smith was on the other end of the line. Dorian agreed to take part in the training camp and the coach in return told him about a friend of his from college who taught a creative writing class at Lawndale Community College was offering to high school students in the evenings. Dorian made a mental note to talk to his parents about it when they got home. Dorian walked back into the house and gave Quinn back the phone. Jane, Quinn, and Stacy were talking about episodes of "The Twilight Zone" while they waited for the dye to set. Dorian was going to stay, but was shooed out of the room by his little sister.

_Since when did Quinn like "The Twilight Zone? **I don't know - I'm a little ticked about being kicked out of the kitchen.**_ _They don't want you to see it yet. Just remember, we as in you are the official opinion board for this project._ **_What if it turns out bad or I don't like it? _**Run - run as fast as you can and get the hell away from here.

Dorian turned on the television while he waited for Jane to come out of the kitchen. He could hear the three girls talking, but decided not to try to eavesdrop. A few minutes into a really good episode of _Alfred Hitchcock Presents_, the phone rang. Dorian was a little surprised when Quinn asked him to answer it. _They must almost be finished_. Helen and Jake were on the other end of the line. They were calling to let Dorian and Quinn know that the marriage seminar was running late, so they weren't going to be home until tomorrow. _Ran late my foot, I heard them packing this morning_. He was about to yell into the kitchen when he heard a series of oos and ahs coming from that direction. Then, he heard footsteps.

**_Oh **** - they're coming in here_**. _Calm down, from the reactions we heard, it can't be that bad. I know Quinn can be a little snarky sometimes, but she gets serious when it comes to her work with matters of appearance_. Dorian drew in a large, deep breath. Quinn and Stacy walked out of the kitchen first, both sporting huge smiles on their faces. Staring at the entrance way to the kitchen, Dorian became so nervous, he didn't even realize that his leg was bouncing up and down.

"Come on out, Jane - before my brother blows a mental circuit," Quinn smirked.

A few moments later, Jane walked into the living and Dorian's mouth went dry. Stacy had shaped Jane's bangs to fit a little more around her face and the subtle streaks of blonde through-out made Jane's hair glisten in the light. Dorian was quickly losing the battle with his hormones, he glanced down and quickly ran upstairs. Jane studied him for a moment as he dashed past her.

"I don't think he liked it," Stacy started to frown.

"Actually - he liked it a little too much," Jane said as she began to laugh.

Catching on to what Jane meant, Quinn blushed. "Ewwww - that's my s-brother you're talking about. I guess we know how Dorian feels about your new 'do, the bigger question is - do you like it, Jane?"

"Yes, I do - Quinn, Stacy - thanks a lot. You did a fantastic job. Umm, I guess we should talk about payment ..."

"Don't worry about, Jane. Both of you helped with the Fashion Club float and I really liked hanging out with you at the hotel, so let's just say that this is just another thing friends do as a bonding experience," Stacy said with a smile on her face.

"I'm cool with that - as long as this means that I don't have to try to be friends with Sandi," Jane said.

"Don't worry - we like you too much to do that to you," Quinn said as the three women laughed.

While the three girls were talking downstairs, Dorian was pacing back and forth in his room. **_She looks so damn good with her hair like that_**. I have to agree that style fits her. **I wonder if she'll keep it like that, even after the art camp? **That's something you'll have to ask her later. Twenty minutes later, their mental conversation was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Dorian - umm is everything okay?" Jane asked through the wood.

"Yeah - give me a minute," Dorian gave himself a quick glance-over before opening the door.

"Your sister said because I was the one that broke you, I had to be the one to make sure that youre not up here babbling to yourself," Jane smirked.

"Very funny, Lane, very funny," Dorian said, followed by a short kiss.

"You look absolutely amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you," Jane's voice dropped. A few moments later, their lips connected again, for a much longer, more passionate kiss. Several kisses later, Jane leaned away from him. "Actually, the real reason I was sent up here was to see if you wanted to watch Total Recall with us."

"Okay," Dorian said as he and Jane left his room.

When they arrived downstairs, Quinn and Stacy started giggling and pointing to Dorian's face. Dorian took a napkin and wiped Jane's lipstick off his cheek.

"Jane- remind me to show you some really good smudge-proof lipstick," Quinn said.

Dorian rolled his eyes as he started up the movie. About halfway through, Quinn looked up at the clock.

"I though mom and dad were due home hours ago."

"They were, but they called when you and Stacy were working on Jane's hair. The seminar they were attending ran late ..." Dorian replied while making quotation marks with his hands, "... so they're spending the night at the hotel that was hosting it," Dorian's eyes enlarged as he saw Jane's reaction to the news.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane leaned over and whispered into Dorian's ear. His face instantly began to blush. Standing up, Dorian turned in Quinn's direction, but his eyes stared down at the floor. "Ummm, Quinn ..."

"Don't worry, Dorian. Stacy and I are going to be down here all night watching a Julia Roberts movie marathon."

As Dorian and Jane headed up the stairs, they could hear the sounds of giggles behind them.

Monday arrived and as Jane was met by a flurry of compliments. Kevin even called her a "babe", which made Brittany smack him in the middle of the hallway. Right before lunch, Sandi remarked at how good it looked and complementing her on spending a lot of money on professional grooming assistance. When Quinn told her that Stacy was the one who had done Jane's hair, Sandi huffed and called it a sub-standard job. Dorian and Jane watched as Stacy's head and shoulders slumped.

"That bitch is about to piss me off," Jane growled.

"I think I know a way to take care of her, but I have to apologize first for what I'm about to do, okay?" Dorian said.

"Mmmm ... I forgive you, I guess."

"Thanks," Dorian walked away from Jane and towards the Fashion Club. As he got right up beside them, he poked Stacy's shoulder. When she turned to see who it was, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sandi's face contorted in a fit of jealousy.

"I just wanted you to know that I think you did a great job on Jane's hair. Thank you soo much for helping her out," Dorian broke the embrace and walked back up to Jane who was smirking. They watched as Stacy's mood and posture instantly changed. Quinn turned back to them, and gave them a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay - the look on Sandi's face was definitely worth the pre-incident forgiveness. However, that little stunt just cost you pizza and a movie tonight," Jane laughed.

"Deal," Dorian took Jane's hand and headed towards the cafeteria.

Jodie and Mack flagged Dorian and Jane down. Jodie was amazed at how good of a job Stacy had done. Then, Jane told them about Sandi's remarks and Dorian's solution to the problem. Jane then did her best impersonation of the look on Sandi's face. The four of them couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the day went by quickly. Dorian and Jane headed towards Pizza King. Much to their surprise, Tom was just sitting down. Seeing Jane's new look, Tom almost dropped his slice. Watching Dorian and Jane pick a booth, Tom decided to make his way over to them.

"Hey Dorian, hey Jane. I like the new look," Tom said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Thanks, I'm going to the Ashfield Art Camp over the summer and wanted to try a new look. How are you and Fiona?"

"We broke up last week, she's going to Grove Hills next year and decided that she didn't want a long distance romance," Tom said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, my dad wants to work at his office a few days a week. Then, I'm going to be attending a creative writing class at Lawndale Community College."

Dorian's chest tightened. "The one being taught by Professor Davis?"

"Yeah - how do you know about it?" Tom asked.

"I signed up for that class, too." Dorian strained to get the words out of his mouth.

"Really - at least I know I'm not the only person who signed up for the class now. I figured Daria would be the writer. Do you have a specialty?"

"I like to write science fiction. There is just something about going into the details of an alien's gut exploding that puts a smile to my face," Dorian said.

"Dorian, I can't wait to see you in class then. Jane, good luck at Ashfield," Tom stood up and walked back to his booth.

Jane felt the tension that had been building up in Dorian slowly slip away. However, she had been impressed that he had made through the entire conversation with-out acting protectively. Still, Dorian's sudden and abrupt silence had caused her to get concerned.

Jane looked over at Dorian and could see that his face had gone expressionless. "Promise me that you won't end up in jail for killing Tom while I am away," she whispered.

"I promise you that the only way I will be killing him is on paper. It will be a slow, painful death caused by a flesh-eating virus."

As the last two weeks of school approached, Dorian found himself tutoring the football team and cheerleaders once again. This time, a few other students were in attendance. Andrea and Jane were there for math help, while Quinn and Stacy wanted some pointers for English. Dorian noticed several of his teammates staring at Jane. It was all he could do to stay calm and relaxed. Every so often, he would clear his throat to get them to refocus on their studies. All of the teachers, with the exception of Ms. Barch was impressed with the progress Dorian had made with the group. Dorian asked Ms. Li if he could use the stadium for one last session on Saturday. Knowing that it could mean for the first time in three years, none of the team would start the season on academic probation, Ms. Li agreed. Mr. DeMartino, Coach Smith, and Ms. Barch agreed to supervise.

The Saturday session lasted two hours longer than Dorian expected. By the end though, he felt as though everyone had a good chance of doing well on their exams. As they left the stadium, the players and other students walked up and thanked him. Andrea, Jane, Quinn, and Stacy were the last to leave. Quinn and Stacy saw Jeffy and Jamie waiting for them, so after giving Dorian a hug, they left. Andrea invited Dorian and Jane out for pizza, which surprised them, and they in turn accepted. While at lunch, Dorian found out that Andrea would also be attending the writing class. _I remember she likes to do some pretty dark poetry, that should make the class a little more interesting_.

"I remember when you read some of your poetry at that coffee shop's opening - you should have a pretty good time in that class," Jane said.

"Thanks - but Daria's story really kicked ass. It's a shame you didn't get to see it, Dorian. She had every member of the football team who was there ready to riot. It was brilliant!" Andrea laughed.

Dorian felt a warmth come over him as though the Daria side of him was blushing. _If I seem to recall, Andrea was right there with them._ Dorian smiled as he listened to Andrea and Jane talked about that night from their sophomore year. About an hour later, Andrea looked at her watch and sighed. She needed to head home and change to go to work. Leaning towards Jane, Andrea whispered something as she stood up to pay the bill. Dorian and Jane sat for a few minutes longer before leaving.

"What did Andrea say to you?"

"Oh, she wanted to thank me for not telling any one where she works," Jane said.

"That's cool. Hey, Amy and Lillian want us to come over around six for dinner tonight. Quinn told them about your hair and they want to see it," Dorian paused for a moment. "Just to let you know - I can understand now how you feel when other girls look at me," Dorian lowered his head. "I caught a couple of the guys on the team giving you a stare down as I was tutoring them. I had to stop the urge to kill them several times over."

"Yeah - I kinda noticed. I was very impressed that you didn't lose your temper. Ready to leave? I need to make sure Trent is up. He has a gig at eight and I don't want him to be late. Plus, I want to shower and change before we go to Amy's."

"Jane - it's already three. I thought he had to be up by two in order not to miss an eight o'clock show?"

"Damn - you're right. Better stop by a convenient store and buy a bag of ice."

They arrived at Jane's and headed for her room. Once inside, she dropped the bag of ice and handed Dorian a pair of earplugs.

"Trust me, you're gonna want to use these," Jane gave him a hug before leaving the room.

Dorian had just finished putting the second plug in his ear when a splash followed by Trent's scream echoed through the house. Then the sounds of footsteps running towards the room. Jane dashed into the room, slammed the door, and leaned against it. Dorian winced at the pounding noise on the other side.

"You have a gig in five hours and Dorian and I won't be around to help you guys load up and set-up - so I suggest you get in gear and start getting ready. I'll even throw your blanket and sheets in the dryer," Jane said in between fits of laughter.

Dorian and Jane had a good time at Amy's. Both of the older women remarked at how good Jane's hair looked, then teased Dorian about his reaction. Amy asked them about their summer plans. Amy thought the writing class Dorian signed up for would be a good thing. Jane talked about the brochure Ashfield had sent her and started to name some of the artists who were teaching classes. Lillian winced when she heard the name Daniel Dotson. Jane turned her head in curiosity.

"Jane - what ever you do, don't listen to that egotistical hack job. You have more talent in your pinky fingernail than he has in his entire body," Lillian smirked.

The exam week arrived and every student at Lawndale High was stressed out. During lunch, Dorian went up and sat on the roof. This was something he hadn't done since the change. Staring out into the sky, he wrapped his arms around his knees and folded his hands together. Although he brought food with him, he wasn't that hungry. The roller coaster ride that had been the past six months replayed in his head. Lost in thought, he didn't feel the pair of arms wrap around his shoulder blades.

"Are you okay? You've haven't been up here since ..." Jane's voice trailed off.

Dorian refused to look at her, but nodded. He felt Jane's arms let go of him as she sat down and leaned against him. Despite her urge to push him to open up, Jane stayed silent. Every so often, Jane would look over at his face to try to read what was going on. After a couple of minutes, he placed an arm around her.

"Thank you for keeping me from falling apart over the past six months. I have no idea how I would have been able to deal with all of this without you," he whispered.

"Thank you for deciding against Buxton Ridge. We better get going, we only have two days to go. The last thing we need is for us to be late to Ms. Barch's exam and her decide not to let us in the room to take it," Jane said as she stood up.

Dorian scrambled to his feet and they arrived in the room just before the bell rang. Ms. Barch scowled at the two as they took their seats. Dorian finished the exam early was about to go back to his seat when Ms. Barch told him to start cleaning and boxing up the lab equipment. Not wanting to spend his last two days of school in detention, Dorian began the task. He placed the last microscope in it's box just as the bell rang. Dorian could feel the science teacher's glare as he walked out of the room.

The last day of school arrived and Dorian woke up ready to take his last two exams and call done. Jake and Quinn were already in the middle of breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. Smiling at his son, Jake offered to make breakfast, but Dorian refused. Grabbing two packs of Pop Tarts and pouring two mugs of coffee, Dorian wished Quinn good luck on her English exam and left. Jane was already walking out of Casa Lane as Dorian strolled up the driveway. Jane's eyes lit up when she saw the two giant mugs in Dorian's hands. As they headed to school, they talked about their plans for the evening.

The last two exams were History and Math. When Dorian and Jane walked into the room, Mr. DeMartino greeted them with a rare smile. Brittany and Kevin entered the class and Dorian wished them good luck. The exam was fairly easy, and after Dorian turned his in, he sat back and read. When the bell rang, Brittany, Kevin, and the rest of the football team thanked Dorian for his help. Mr. DeMartino pulled Dorian to the side and told him that he would have them graded by the end of the day. Dorian thanked the teacher and asked him what his summer plans were. When Mr. DeMartino mentioned Mr. O'Neill's Okay to Cry Corral, Dorian cringed and told him to have a good summer. The math exam proved to be easier than expected. When the final bell of their junior year rang, Andrea and Jane both felt confident that they had raised their grades to low Bs.

As they were about to leave the school, Ms. Li asked Dorian to come into her office. Shrugging he agreed and saw Coach Smith waiting for him. The football team exams scores were in and for the first time in several years, none of the team would be starting the year on academic probation. Coach Smith and Ms. Li congratulated him on a job well done. Dorian walked out of the office with a Mona Lisa smile of satisfaction on his face. _Good job, Dorian_. **_Thanks._**

That night, after Dorian returned home from seeing Mystik Spiral at the Zon, he knocked on his parent's bedroom door. His dad opened the door and moved so that Dorian could enter. Helen looked up from her paperwork and stared at her son.

"Is everything alright, Dorian? Did you and Jane have a fight?" Helen asked.

"No, I just wanting to let you know how much I've appreciated all that you have done for me over the past six months," Dorian answered.

"Anything for you kiddo," Jake smiled.

Dorian returned the gesture and left the room. Helen put away her briefcase and turned off the light. As she slid back into bed, Jake wrapped his arms around her. Several kisses later, Jake looked over at Helen as the moonlight began to filter into the room.

"You don't think he's being nice because he wants a car do you?" Jake asked.

"No, Jakey."

**End**


	15. Chapter 15: Summertime Blues

Summertime Blues

Quinn woke up around two in the morning. As she walked by Dorian's room, she saw his light was on and his door slightly opened. Knocking on the door, Quinn waited a minute for an answer. The door opened a little more to reveal an empty room. Seeing no light on in the restroom, Quinn continued downstairs. Filling her glass, Quinn looked out the back door to see Dorian sitting on one of the deck chairs. Quinn slid the door open and sat down in the chair beside Dorian. Dorian was looking up at the stars in silence.

"Are you okay, Dorian?"

Dorian turned to her and slowly nodded. Quinn wrapped her arms around her brother and held him. "Thank you for everything you've done to help me get through the past six months, sis. I know this hasn't really been easy on you," he whispered.

"It's been well, surreal. That first night, I cried on Jane's shoulder until I had no more tears to shed. I thought that I had lost Daria for good. Then, there are moments when you don't realize I am there and I see soo much of Daria coming through you and I feel at ease. I just wish there was a way for you to both exist at the same time and that she and I had as good of a relationship as you and I."

You're not the only one who feels that way. Dorian returned the hug briefly before standing up. "Come on, let's go back inside - you need to get back to sleep and I think a nap will do me some good."

"When does Jane leave for Ashfield?"

"At the end of next week. Trent and I are bringing her there next weekend. Then I'm going to try to visit her for the Fourth of July and we pick her up from the camp August 6th."

"Sounds like you're already counting down the days," Quinn giggled.

"I am - I just know she's gonna do great there and I can't wait to hear about it all. Night, sis."

"Goodnight, Dorian."

The Morgendorffer siblings weren't the only ones awake on that June night. Upstairs at Casa Lane, Jane tossed and turned. Her self doubt had started to creep into her psyche. Dreams about being insulted and ridiculed at the art camp filled her mind. At one point, she woke up and grabbed the phone. Thinking about how mad Helen or Jake would be if they answered, Jane sat the phone back down. Around four in the morning, Jane woke up and decided to give up trying to rest, so she ended up watching bad early morning television.

Around one in the afternoon, Dorian arrived at Jane's house to watch Sick, Sad World and to discuss their plans for the next week and a half. Both could see the other's bloodshot eyes. Dorian and Jane trudged upstairs to Jane's room. Jane was barely able to keep her eyes open long enough to turn the television on. Neither of them were awake by the end of the first episode. Several hours later, Jane woke up relaxed and rested. She slid out of Dorian's grip and headed towards her easel. Grabbing a new sketchbook, Jane began drawing a picture of Dorian as he slept peacefully on her bed. About an hour later, Dorian woke up and stretched. He walked over to the canvas as she put the final touches on the sketch.

"I had no idea that I made such an interesting subject matter sleeping," Dorian smirked.

"Well I had to have something to do after I woke up. I take it that I wasn't the only one who had a long night," Jane said.

"No, but Quinn helped me finally stop thinking enough to want to fall asleep."

"Really - how did she pull that off?" Jane asked.

"By being there."

Jane spent the rest of that week taking pictures of Dorian and of Lawndale. She had Trent take a couple of Dorian and her together. The following week, Dorian helped her pack everything the Ashfield brochure required her to bring. Two days before she was to leave, The Morgendorffers and Amy and Lillian took her out for a good luck dinner. Her last day in Lawndale, Dorian came over holding a leather-bound notebook and a phone card. Jane looked down at the items as Dorian handed them to her.

"It's for you to keep a journal of your time in Ashfield. I wrote you a little note at the beginning of it. The phone card is from Quinn. You're really becoming a good influence on her, " Dorian lowered his head.

Jane took the notebook and card out of Dorian's hands and placed them on her bed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna miss all of you. Thank Quinn for the card. I hope that she doesn't mind if I use a few of those minutes to check on Trent."

"Of course not. What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Dorian smiled.

"Well, Ashfield is four hours away and I have to be there by three - so I figured we would leave about ten. Remind me to call and thank your dad for letting us use his car for the drive. If we had taken the Tank, we would have had to leave an hour ago," Jane laughed.

The rest of the day seemed to speed by. Dorian and Jane spent it eating pizza and watching movies. They ran into Jodie and Mack, who wished Jane good luck. Around seven, they went to the Zon to catch Mystik Spiral's first set. They arrived back at Casa Lane around nine. It was around eleven when Dorian arrived back home. After relaying Jane's thanks, he went upstairs into his room. He spent the next several hours staring up at the ceiling, wishing he had taken Jane up on her offer to stay.

Dorian arrived at Jane's a little before nine the next morning. Trent answered the door in a state of semi-consciousness. Three cups of strong coffee later, Trent became slightly more alert. While Jane was taking a shower, Dorian loaded her luggage into the car. Jane bounded down the stairs and grabbed the thermos that Dorian offered. Handing Trent the car keys, Dorian and Jane left the house and headed towards the car. Trent smiled as he listened to his little sister talk with an excitement in her voice that he hasn't heard since she was a child.

During the ride there, the three talked about Mystik Spiral's upcoming three week tri-county tour. The band had been rehearsing more in hopes of landing more gigs. Their cocert the night before was one of the best Dorian had heard from them. The rest of the ride was spent listening to the radio and cracking jokes. When they arrived at Ashfield, Jane took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. There were several other of the artists had already arrived and were roaming the grounds. Dorian, Jane, and Trent walked into the office. The woman sitting behind the desk smiled as Jane gave her name.

"Hi Jane, my name is Lori and I'm the one in charge of this artist asylum. Congratulations on winning at the Lawndale Art Fair. Wait a minute - Jane from Lawndale, you wouldn't happened to know a Summer Collins would you?"

Jane and Trent's faces froze. "She's our sister, why do you know her?"

"She's our new calligraphy instructor. I'm a little surprised that you didn't sign up for her class," Lori said smiling.

Trent and Jane continued to look at each other in stunned silence. The news that Summer was teaching there was slowly sinking in. Dorian was surprised as well, but said nothing. He turned his attention to Lori, who was telling Jane which cabin and room were hers. Jane heard none of it and didn't even realize that Lori had her hand stretched out with a key and a notebook. Grabbing the stuff from the counselor, Dorian thanked Lori and guided the Lane siblings toward the door.

They were walking towards the cabins when Summer spotted them. Several of the other "students" were with her. Summer called out to Jane and Trent, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. Dorian took another couple of steps before noticing that Jane and Trent had stopped. He quickly back-tracked to join them. Dorian got a look at the older Lane sibling for the first time. _She kinda looks like a younger Aunt Rita._ Dorian had to fight to surpress the laugh.

"Hi Jane, Trent - do mom and dad know you are here?" Summer asked before turning her attention to Dorian. "Are you one of the models for the life drawing class?"

"No Summer, mom's in Death Valley and dad's in Chile. This is my boyfriend, Dorian. He and Trent are just dropping me off. I'm here for the summer session."

Summer and the group that were with her gave Dorian a once-over and grinned. Dorian felt uneasy as he could feel not only Summer eyes, but the eyes of the other students boring down on him. "I'm impressed, Jane. Dorian - if you do decide to be a model, I'm sure it could be arranged."

"I'm sorry, Summer - but I can't. The football camp and Creative Writing course I am taking at Lawndale Community College starts Monday. Not to mention, I am only seventeen," Dorian smiled as he replied. _You should have let her have it._ _**I am not going to get Jane in trouble with her sister, especially if she has to deal with her the rest of the summer.**_

"Well, when you turn eighteen, you should consider it. Brains, looks, and obviously a gentleman because his arms are full while yours are empty. Jane, he's a keeper," Summer smirked.

"Umm, thanks. We better get going. Dorian and Trent have to drive back to Lawndale soon. By the way, which one is cabin five?" Jane asked.

A woman with long black hair and several tattoos pointed towards the back corner. "Last cabin on the left," she said.

"Thanks and it was nice meeting you, Summer." Dorian said as he started to follow Jane.

Trent lagged behind the two teenagers, until he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see that Summer had dispersed her groupies and they were alone. He could see the look of concern in his big sister's eyes.

"Are you keeping an eye on them? The last thing Jane needs is a kid at her age."

"Janey is a big girl and Dorian treats her with a great deal of respect. Neither of them want a kid right now and are taking precautions," Trent said.

"Good. I don't want her to end up like me," Summer replied.

Jane used her key to open the cabin. A couple of her roommates were in the main room and introduced themselves before continuing their conversation. They walked upstairs to room C. Dorian helped her unpack and took a quick assessment of the room.

"Slightly better than the cabins in Friday the 13th," Dorian said "I bet Jason would have made a great life-drawing model."

"With or without the hockey mask and machete?" Jane asked as they both laughed.

Dorian helped Jane unpack and looked down at his watch. He and Trent would have to leave shortly if they wanted to make it back to Lawndale before eleven. They walked back downstairs and out the door. They saw Trent walking towards them, rubbing his neck. Trent went on to tell them about the conversation he had with Summer. Jane cringed and began to wonder if she should just grab her stuff and leave. Dorian shook his head then kissed her cheek. As they headed back to the Lexus, Jane's face grew sadder. Standing beside the car, Dorian wrapped Jane in a warm embrace.

"I'll talk to you on Friday and I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I know you're going to impress them all. I just hope your sister doesn't make your life a living hell while you're here. I love you," Dorian whispered.

"I love you, too. Try not to get hurt and good luck with your writing class. Talk to you soon. Daria - take care of him," Jane's voice cracked.

Dorian nodded and flashed one of Daria's Mona Lisa smiles. After a couple of kisses, Jane noticed Summer glaring at them. Jane gave Trent a quick hug and stepped away from the car. She waved at her brother and boyfriend as they backed out of the driveway. Much to her surprise, she turned to see that Summer was standing beside her and waving as well. They watched the car drive down the road until it disappeared from their view. Summer gave Jane a sad smile and led her little sister towards her cabin.

"I'm sure Trent told you about our conversation earlier. I can tell you and Dorian care about each other a lot. I just want you to be careful,"

"I know and we are. So, where are my nieces and nephews?" Jane asked.

"Oh, they are spending the summer with their father touring Yellowstone. They will be here in mid-August. That will give me time to check out some of the houses that are for sale nearby. I really like it here and I am hoping that Lori offers me a full-time job," Summer smiled.

On the drive back to Lawndale, Dorian thanked Trent for everything he had done in helping him get through the past six months. Trent shrugged it off. The two of them talked about Dorian's now completely booked vacation. They arrived back in Lawndale shortly before ten-thirty. Dorian had to be up at seven in order to be at school by eight. Jane called at eleven to make sure they made it home in one piece. After Dorian hung up the phone, he drew a long breath and sighed. He and Daria both wondered how they were going to manage to survive this summer.

Dorian's first week of practice went smoothly as Coach Smith mainly had them stretching, jogging, and learning the new playbook. The creative writing class he signed up for was pretty fun. He ended up sitting beside Andrea and in front of Tom. Their first assignment was to write a short romantic comedy. Dorian decided to make it about two zombies falling in love. While much of the class was taken aback when he read it, he noticed that Andrea, Professor Davis, and Tom were all laughing at the story. As class ended, they congratulated him on the story.

Jane's first week had its ups and downs. She found that most of her roommates irritated the hell out of her, but she did enjoy the sculpting and pottery classes. Towards the end of the week, she met Daniel Dotson and immediately agreed with Lillian's assessment of him. That Friday, she called Dorian to compare notes. One week down and two and a half more weeks to go before Dorian would be arriving for the fourth.

Jane woke up Wednesday morning to a knock on her bedroom door. In the three weeks she had been at the camp, Summer had been driving her insane. Jane also began to wonder if her room was bugged, because everytime she would go to call Dorian, her sister would show up and want her to help her with something. For his part, Dorian tried to calm Jane down, but realized quickly that was not going to happen. Jane slid out of bed, cursing under her breath the entire way to the door. She opened it to see Summer waving a set of car keys in front of her.

"Come on, Lori wants me to go buy the fireworks for Monday's party."

"I can't - I have two classes today."

"Jane, this isn't high school - you won't get sent to the principal's office if you skip."

Jane looked suspiciously at her older sister, "Fine - but no mentioning of my boyfriend."

"Deal. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready. Meet you downstairs," Summer walked away from Jane's room.

As they drove towards the heart of town, Jane could sense that there was something Summer wanted to say. She watched her big sister tense up right before she would talk.

"Look - if you wanted to turn this trip into a bitchfest about Dorian and myself, then turn the car around and I'll head to class."

"No. I know we really aren't the best examples of sisters there are out there, but you seem easier to talk to and get along with than Penny and Wind. I mean, I still see a lot of hostility in you -but then again I deserve it," Summer sighed.

"Well, considering the rest of you disappeared out of my life before I hit middle school, I can't say that my level of fondness for any of you other than Trent is very high."

"I understand. That's why it didn't surprise me when I showed up at mom and dad's house last year and you and Trent were already gone. It was then that I realized just how screwed up our family is - none of us ge along, except for you and Trent. I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous of that. Do you think we have a chance of fixing our relationship?"

"I don't know. I mean one summer isn't going to erase ten years of not being in my life. If you are serious about this, then keep in touch with me after this over. I'm not saying you have to call like everyday, but an email or a postcard or a phone call more than once a year would be nice. Also, stop smothering me, you're driving me crazy with it," Jane said.

"I think I can do that. Not to talk about that topic, but is Trent coming with Dorian to visit you?"

"Yeah - they should be here tomorrow afternoon. Dorian said that his mom booked them rooms at a hotel about ten minutes away. I know he's supposed to meet the owner of some bar around here to set up a gig for his band on Friday, but other than that we just plan on hanging out."

"Good, maybe I can talk to Trent, too." A small smile came over both sister's faces as the pulled into the shop's parking lot.

Dorian heard his alarm go off at 6:30. It was his last day of practice and class for a week. After doing several stretches, he headed for the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A couple of days after he had returned from dropping off Jane, he and Daria had noticed that he was starting to get a little stubble on his chin. Quinn had accidentally walked in on him and began to tease him about how if he was going to keep it, he would not be allowed to turn it into a goatee. After a lengthy internal discussion, it was agreed that Dorian would let it grow - at least until Jane could see it. Two weeks later, the beard was neatly cut and groomed, making him appear as though he was in his twenties instead of the seventeen-year-old he was. He threw on his work-out clothes, talked briefly to his parents and Quinn, then headed out the door with a bagel in one hand, a bottle of water in the other.

The practice was fun and Daria was even beginning to appreciate some of the complexity of the sport. It wasn't just running around and hitting people. You had to know what play to run against what kind of defense. The exact length of the field you would have to go for a certain pass pattern to work. After practice, Dorian jogged home and put the finishing touches on the latest project for the creative writing class. With that done, he called Amy and helped her edit her upcoming article and the newest chapter of the novel she was working on. Between the money he earned from that and from the magazine for some of the photos he had taken for them, Dorian was building up a nice little nest egg. That night after class, Andrea, himself, and Tom headed to Pizza King. He and Daria were still both surprised at how well the three of them got along. Looking at his watch, he headed home as Andrea and Tom continued to talk. _That's a match made in well, The Twilight Zone._ _**I have to agree with you on that one. Jane's gonna be shocked when we tell her about that.**_ _Make sure you have your camera ready._

Dorian arrived at Casa Lane at nine o'clock. Trent came out carrying his guitar, a knapsack, and two cups of coffee. Trent studied Dorian's face and told him that the beard looked cool. Trent ran some song lyrics by Dorian and the four hours seemed to fly by. They checked in at the hotel and unpacked, before heading to Ashfield. When Dorian and Trent arrived, Trent spotted Jane, Summer, and some other woman sitting on the steps of Summer's cabin. Summer saw the two walking towards them and nudged her sister. Jane looked up and could lost her ability to speak or think. The beard and tight t-shirt Dorian was wearing had caused Jane's brain to completely shut down and she could have sworn she felt drool forming in her mouth. She didn't even notice that Dorian had taken out his camera and snapped off a picture. Oh, the blackmail potential with that shot.

The woman she had been talking to, Allison, looked at the expression on Jane's face. "You have to remember to breath. Are you sure you can't talk him into modeling?"

Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, she stood up and gave him a hug. "I missed you soo much. You look amazing," Jane whispered.

"So do you. Will your sister kill me if I kiss you?" Dorian asked.

"Only one way to find out," Jane smiled then planted one on Dorian's lips.

That night, Dorian treated the Lanes to dinner. They talked about Dorian's writing class and it was there that Dorian sprung the Andrea/Tom pizza parlor story. The tale almost caused Jane to choke on her steak. After eating, they went back to the colony so that Jane could grab some clothes. Watching Dorian, Jane, and Trent drive off, Summer frowned at the thought of her little sister going to stay with Dorian, but knew better than to try to stop her. Summer walked back into her cabin and into the awaiting arms of Allison.

As they sat on the couch watching a movie, Jane couldn't help running her fingers across Dorian's chin. Dorian every so often would give slight laugh. They talked about the art colony, Jane's frustration, and Summer. They spent the next day by the pool, listening to the cds that Stacy had burned for them. Friday night, they picked up Summer and brought her to listen to Mystik Spiral perform. Summer asked if Allison could join them and Dorian and Jane shrugged. While the band played, Jane could tell their mini-tour had done wonders for them. After the show, they went out for burgers to celebrate a great show.

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by. Sunday night, they went to the Fourth of July party at Ashfield. During the fireworks show, Summer watched as Dorian wrapped his arms around Jane as they looked up at the night sky. The smile on her little sister's face was one that she had rarely seen from not only Jane, but the Lanes in general. It was in that moment that Summer decided to lay off berating her little sister. Dorian and Trent left for Lawndale the next morning, but not before taking Jane and Summer out to breakfast. When they returned to Ashfield, Trent stayed in the car while Summer headed back for her cabin. Dorian gave Jane one more kiss and got back into the car. Four more weeks and they were both already counting down the days.

After the break, Dorian's workload increased. Practices became more intense while the writing class began to get more detailed. Amy's editor wanted her to write an extra article, so Dorian spent most of his free time helping her. The one bright spot during that time was helping Quinn find a tutor to help her improve her SAT score. He was proud to see that his little sister wanted to do better in school. With two weeks left, Dorian realized that he was in a desperate need of a break, and it came in the form of Tom and Andrea inviting him to go bowling with them that Saturday. The afternoon gave Dorian a chance to shut everything off and just have a good time. After bowling, they decided to hit the arcade. Dorian was surprised at how well the three of them got along. Between that afternoon and an hour long conversation with Jane that night, Dorian started to relax. He spent Sunday morning in his room, catching up on sleep and bad television. That night, Dorian had the best night of sleep he had in weeks. Refreshed and calmer, Dorian was ready to take on the next two weeks.

Meanwhile in Ashfield, Jane was hating the whole thing more and more. She really didn't get along with her roommates and the instructors were nothing but pompous jerks. The night she had talked to Dorian, she was going to ask him to come get her. However, they both decided to stick it through. The only bright spot of the past couple of weeks had been the fact that she and Summer had been getting along better. Jane walked over to her calendar - only ten more days and she would be heading home.

One night Dorian was sitting in the living room watching television when Quinn came running into the house upset and went straight into her room. _**Should we go find out what happened?**_ _Yeah, she seemed really upset._ Dorian walked up the stairs and could hear Quinn crying through her door. He knocked gently and waited a moment before opening the door and sticking his head in. Quinn was sitting on her bed with her head buried between her knees. Dorian sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, buried her head in his chest and sobbed. Dorian wrapped one arm around her and tried to get to calm down.

"Want to talk about it?" Dorian asked quietly.

"I told David that I really liked him and I asked him out and he rejected me. He said he dated girls with a certain amount of depth. I just want to find someone like Jane is to you," Quinn said through the sobs.

"I hope you find that someone, too." Dorian whispered.

Dorian held his sister until she fell asleep. He placed her head on her pillow, covered her up, and turned off the light. He went back downstairs and waited for his parents to get home. When they came inside, Dorian told them that Quinn was asleep and went upstairs. He checked on Quinn one more time before going to his room.

The last week of art camp came to an end early when the kiln overheated and took out the pottery cabin. Noone was injured, but the damage would need to be repaired and cleaned. Jane called Trent who arrived late that afternoon to pick her up. The three Lane siblings ate dinner together before saying their goodbyes. Summer was excited because she had been offered a full-time spot at the camp. Before leaving, Jane promised to call her sister more often and the three exchagned hugs. On the drive home, Trent asked Jane if she had called Dorian. Shaking her head, Jane told her big brother that she wanted to surprise Dorian by showing up at practice the next day.

When Jane arrived at practice, she was surprised to see Andrea and Tom in the parking lot. Andrea waved at Jane to join them. Despite Dorian telling her about the couple, she was still in a bit of shock. The three of them made their way the bleachers.

"Dorian said you wouldn't be back until next week," Andrea said.

"A kiln blew up so camp ended early. Trent picked me up last night. What are you two doing here?"

"Our last projects are due tonight," Tom said.

"Oh, I forgot the last night of class was tonight. How has it been so far?"

"I've really enjoyed it," Andrea smiled as she looked over at Tom. His face matching hers.

As three walked, Tom started to drift behind so that Andrea could talk to Jane. Once Andrea made sure Tom was far enough behind, Andrea leaned over to Jane.

"Tom told me you two dated last year," Andrea said.

"Yeah, but we broke up on good terms," Jane replied.

"So, you're cool with me and him?" Andrea asked.

"I don't mind in the least, you both seem quite happy," Jane smirked.

"You and Dorian make a good couple," Andrea said.

"Thanks," Jane was about to say something else when she froze in place.

They looked down at the field and saw what had caught Jane's attention. Dorian's hair was down and the muscle shirt he was wearing was sticking to him from sweat. He was swatting down a pass that Kevin had thrown to Mack. When the play was over, Mack nudged Dorian and pointed up to the stands. A smile came over Dorian's face as he waved to the three.

_I thought she wasn't coming home until next week._ _**There better be a good story behind this.**_ _I can't wait to hear it, and oh look - Andrea and Tom are with her. This is going to be fun. You need to tell her to get her hair redone. __**So you liked it, too**_ Dorian could feel the Daria side of him blush. He was so lost in his inner conversation that he didn't hear Coach Smith's whistle. Jeffy was finally able to get his attention and Dorian ran over to the bleacher and told them to give him fifteen minutes.

The four of them headed over to Pizza King and listened to Jane talk about the camp and the kiln. She listened as Andrea, Dorian, and Tom as the went over their stories. Jane could tell that Dorian's writing seemed to improve. Daria must have been absorbing the class like a sponge. After pizza, Dorian and Jane split off from Andrea and Tom and walked home. After class was over, Dorian arrived home to see Quinn and Stacy re-coloring Jane's hair. The next afternoon, Dorian and Jane were watching bad movies and talking about upcoming year.

"Are you going to keep the beard?" Jane asked.

"Coach Smith doesn't have a problem with it. As long as Ms. Li doesn't have a fit - I think so. So - overall - how was your Ashfield experience?"

"Once Summer stopped driving me crazy about our relationship, it got better. Learned that your aunt was 100% correct that Daniel Dotson was a bunch of hot air. I'm just glad to be home. I'm glad that you enjoyed your class."

"Yeah - I really think it's going to help me in the long run," Dorian sighed.

"Andrea and Tom looked very happy. Andrea asked me today if I was cool with them dating," Jane smiled.

"I think they are - for some strange reason - they just seem to click. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad we ended up in that class together," Dorian said as he put his arms around Jane.

"There's nothing wrong with having a few more friends," Jane replied.

End


End file.
